For Number One
by lenovoaxioo
Summary: Setelah berkali-kali kalah dari kedua kakak perempuannya dalam masalah akademik, Konohamaru memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tapi dua tahun kemudian dia kembali dipaksa untuk memperebutkan posisi nomor satu melawan gadis terpintar di sekolah. Sekali lagi, dia harus mengasah otaknya yang sudah tumpul agar bisa menang dan mendapatkan kembali kebebasannya. Republish, Rewrite.
1. Prologue

Scarpping lain dari AMD buldozer, ch 1 sampai 3 republish ch lama tanpa perubahan. Update benerannya mulai ch 5 ke sono. Ada banyak perubahan dari cerita orinya, dan panjangnya juga hampir dua kali lipat dari yang asli dulu.

Pembaca lama silahkan skip ke ch 4.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari sekedar menunggu koneksi internet yang lelet. Dalam kamusku, hal itu adalah ketika ada seseorang yang terus-terusan memelototimu selama berjam-jam.

Dilihat dengan tatapan tidak ramah memang tidak menyakitkan ataupun membahayakan nyawa, tapi hal itu sangat mengganggu.

Namaku adalah Konohamaru, lima belas tahun, anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara dengan dua kakak perempuan dan baru masuk SMU beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak punya hobi khusus, nilai rata-rata, tinggi rata-rata dan wajah? tolong jangan bicarakan wajahku karena seperti apapun rupaku, wajahku ini adalah pemberian yang di atas.

Kalau kalian ingin membandingkanku dengan sesuatu, bandingkan saja aku dengan rumput di lapangan sepak bola.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua kakakku.

Mereka itu populer, cantik, pintar di segala bidang, selain itu kemampuan sosialisasi mereka seperti membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bagai ditarik magnet. Kami ini bersaudara, tapi kehidupan kami bertiga itu benar-benar bertolak belakang.

Hanya dengan hadir di tempat yang sama denganku, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat keberadaanku tenggelam dan dilupakan. Entah itu di rumah atau di sekolah, mereka selaalu jadi pusat perhatian dan sumber kebanggan sedangkan aku hanya jadi bayangan di balik punggung mereka berdua.

Aku tidak akan dengan buta menyalahkan mereka. Sebab aku tahu, masalahnya bukan berada pada mereka tapi padaku diriku sendiri. Selain kemampuan akademiku yang buruk, kemampuan sosialisasiku juga tidak ada bedanya. Karena hal itulah sekarang temanku bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sebab aku ini normal, aku tentu pernah merasa iri pada mereka berdua dan ingin melebihi mereka. Karena itulah aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mewujudkan harapan itu, tapi sayangnya. Semua usahaku berakhir dengan kegagalan. Kegagagalan yang besar. Dan kegagalan itu bukan hanya satu atau dua jumlahnya.

Dari awal memang sudah ada banyak orang yang kalau aku ini tidak punya bakat.

Dulu aku berpikir kalau orang yang bicara seperti itu hanya sedang kurang kerjaan sehingga mengurusi kepentinganku, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Mereka hanya bilang yang sebenarnya, mereka mencoba bilang kalau apa yang sedang kutuju sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa kuraih.

Aku ini normal, aku ini biasa, aku tidak punya bakat untuk jadi seperti kedua kakakku.

Dan setelah aku sadar akan hal itu, aku menyerah lalu berhenti berusaha. Selain itu, bersama dengan harapanku yang sudah kandas tadi, sepertinya ada sebagian perasaanku yang ikut hilang. Aku tidak lagi marah ketika kalah, aku tidak lagi sebal ketika ada yang mengejeku, dan bahkan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat aku dapat remidial.

Toilet bau yang setiap hari dikunjungi lama kelamaan tidak lagi terasa bau karena hidung jadi terbiasa. Toiletnya sendiri masih bau, tapi hidungnya mulai menganggap kalau hal itu tidak lagi sebuah masalah. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi sudah terbiasa dengan kegagalan, dan karena hal itu jika aku gagal. Semua itu hanya akan kuanggap interemzo saja.

Tapi yang ingin kuceritakan itu bukan mereka, melainkan seorang gadis yang terus saja memelototiku selama jam pelajaran.

Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hanabi, biasa dipanggil Hyuuga. Anggota OSIS, Ketua kelas, icon kelas satu, dan pemegang rekor skor tes masuk tertinggi sekolah.

Kalau bicara fisik, hal yang paling menonjol darinya adalah badannya yang kecil.

Saat pengukuran seminggu yang lalu, aku mendengar guru olah raga bilang kalau tingginya cuma seratus empat puluh dua senti meter. Selain badannya yang pendek, wajah imut-imut mirip anak SD yang dia miliki juga membuat seseorang susah melupakannya.

Di kelas, dia selalu mampu menghidupkan suasana pelajaran yang membosankan jadi menarik. Sudah begitu, dia juga kelihatan rajin dan pintar serta mudah untuk diajak bicara, oleh sebab itu banyak sekali teman sekelasku yang mencoba menempel padanya.

Meski memang selama empat bulan ini aku belum pernah mengajaknya bicara satu kalipun, dari jauh saja aku sudah tahu kalau dia itu bukan seseorang yang bisa kuhadapi. Bagiku, dia terlalu silau untuk dilihat.

Kalau hubunganku dengannya tetap seperti maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi apa yang kuinginkan sekali lagi tidak dikabulkan.

Selain mempunyai sifat yang sudah kusebutkan di atas, dia juga mempunyai sebuah ambisi yang sangat merepotkan. Ambisi yang terpaksa membuatku harus terikat dengannya sampai semester depan.

Dia ingin mengalahkan kedua kakakku.

Dan untuk bisa mengalahkan keduanya hal yang pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengalahkanku, begitulah yang dia katakan dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan alasan tidak masuk akal itu, dia menantangku untuk memperebutkan rengking satu di sekolah.

Tolong jangan bilang kalau masalahku ini ringan.

Apa yang dia lakukan benar-benar mengganggu.

Sekarang coba bayangkan dan pilih sendiri. Mana yang kau pilih, diberi suntikan super sakit yang hanya terasa selama tiga detik atau gatal-gatal hebat selama seharian?

Satu lagi.

Selain karena umurnya memang sudah habis, sakit atau dibunuh, ada juga orang yang mati bunuh diri atau jadi gila karena hidupnya diganggu terus-terusan oleh hutang, kemiskinan dan yang lainnya. Jadi kesimpulannya, masalahku ini sama sekali tidak ringan.

Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan seberapa hebat kekuatan gangguan itu? apalagi kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkanya.

Pindah ke sekolah lain? tidak mungkin!

Orang tuaku itu tidak kaya walau memang tidak miskin, selain itu sekolah terdekat lain adalah di perbatasan kota. Kalau aku pindah ke sana biaya yang dibutuhkan bisa jadi dua kali lipat. Jadi ide itu sudah kucoret.

Aku ini memang bukan anak yang baik-baik amat, tapi tentu aku masih memikirkan kedua orang tuaku meski mereka jarang sekali menyebut nama anaknya ini di depan orang lain. Aku tidak mau membebani mereka hanya karena masalah pribadiku.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menghela nafas dan memarahi diriku sendiri.

"Sialnya."

Beberapa bulan ke depan bisa dijamin kehidupanku akan jadi berantakan. Kalau aku mati mungkin aku akan jadi hantu.

* * *

Thanks.


	2. Fight Me Be Serious

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1

Hari berikutnya kehidupanku yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu damai kembali menjadi penuh dengan rasa lelah dan keringat yang bercucuran. Banyak orang bilang kalau mempertahankan itu lebih sulit dari merebut, tapi bagiku keduanya sama saja sulitnya. Untuk orang sepertiku yang biasanya cuma mencari nilai aman di setiap pelajaran, mengejar peringkat satu adalah hal yang terlalu sulit untuk dicapai.

Pertama aku harus membuka kembali catatan yang dulu kusimpan jauh di dalam lemari dan mungkin sudah dimakan rayap, setelah itu mempelajarinya kembali, ditambah lagi aku harus bergelut dengan rasa malas yang terus saja mengajaku untuk bersantai-santai.

Tapi. Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk serius melayani tantangan anak itu, sekarang aku tidak akan mengeluh. Bukan maksudku untuk bertindak sok tangguh atau yang sejenisnya, alasan sederhananya adalah aku tidak ingin lebih menderita dari ini. Walau aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi perkataan guruku tentang mengeluh membuat hidup jadi lebih tidak enak memang benar.

"Mengalahkannya ya?"

Aku sama sekali tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya dalam urusan akademik. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang lulus tes masuk dengan nilai yang mepet, dia adalah pencetak rekor nilai terbaik tes masuk tahun ini. Perbedaan level kami terlalu jauh.

Bagaimana aku tidak berpikir pesimis? Dia itu murid yang sudah mengalahkan lebih dari dua ratus orang lebih dengan otaknya. Sedangkan aku adalah murid yang mengandalkan keberuntungan untuk bisa lulus tes masuk sekolahku yang sekarang. Dilihat dari manapun harapan kemenanganku benar-benar setipis kertas.

Selain itu. Mungkin kalau kedua kakakku sudah lulus, dialah yang akan jadi penerusnya sedangkan aku cuma akan jadi karakter tambahan yang kerjaannya cuma jalan ke sana ke mari.

Sebenarnya, Hyuuga itu orang seperti apa?

Selain fakta kalau dia itu pintar dan punya ukuran badan yang sama dengan anak SD, aku tidak tahu hal lainnya.

Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan membaca beberapa pelajaran yang kuprediksi akan dikeluarkan oleh guru sebagai bahan untuk ulangan. Meskipun begitu, walau sudah hampir lima buku tebal bisa kuselesaikan baca. Tapi saat membacanya aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi sebab aku selalu saja ingat tentang Hyuuga dan kata-katanya.

Kenapa dia sampai bertindak sejauh itu? Kenapa sampai dia mau repot-repot menantangku, apa keinginannya untuk mengalahkan kedua kakakku sebegitu besarnya? Kalau dia memang hanya ingin mengalahkan mereka berdua kenapa tidak menantangnya saja secara langsung? Ajak saja duel atau apa dengan begitu masalah selesai kan?

Setelah kupikir baik-baik alasannya sedikit aneh. Bukan hanya aneh malah, tapi tidak masuk akal.

Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akalnya lagi adalah. Aku menyetujuinya.

"Hah. . . . "

Aku sendiri sadar kalau aku ini tidak konsentrasi membaca jadi aku mencatat beberapa hal yang kuanggap penting di sebuah buku yang dulu pernah kugunakan saat SMP, buku yang hampir penuh dengan gambar.

Dari dulu aku memang suka menggambar, jadi kalau guru sudah berubah ke mode bicara tanpa sadar tanganku akan bergerak dan membentuk banyak hal di sudut-sudut sempit kertas yang tidak terisi tuHanabin. Berhubung gambarku tidak bagus-bagus amat dan malah cuma jadi bahan olok-olokan teman-teman sekelasku, aku mencoba menghentikan kebiasaan itu dan beruntungnya. Setelah dua tahun berlalu aku sudah berhenti total melakukannya.

Tanpa musik pengantar tidurpun begitu badanku rasanya agak capek, tanpa sadar aku tertidur dengan tumpukan buku berada di sekelilingku.

Dan begitu pagi datang.

Entah kenapa jam waker yang kuset tidak berbunyi dan yang membangunkanku malah rasa panas dari sinar matahari yang menembus melewati ventilasi di atas jendela kamarku.

Biasanya saat aku bangun, suasana masih gelap dan bahkan burung-burung di dahan pohon yang terletak di belakang rumahku belum berbunyi Tapi kali ini selain kamarku sudah terasa terang, keadaan sekitar rumahku juga sudah samar-samar terdengar ramai.

Otakku masih belum sepenuhnya bangun karena itulah instingku menyuruhku langsung ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan mataku.

Lalu saat aku turun ke lantai satu, keadaan malah sudah lebih terang lagi dan bahkan di meja sudah ada makanan.

Mungkin saja kedua orang tuaku sudah pulang dan Ibuku sudah memasak untuk kami semua, kalau memang begitu syukurlah! Pikiran naifku berpikir seperti itu. Hanya saja aku ini orang yang sering sial dan kesialanku itu kadang sudah datang meski hari masih pagi.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka, kepalaku disambut oleh lemparan sabun.

"Konohamaru apa yang kau lakukan? cepat keluar!"

"Maaf!"

Kakak perempuanku ada di kamar mandi! Bagaimana bisa? Seumur hidup dia belum pernah bangun lebih awal dariku. Dia itu adalah orang yang kalau masih sadar tidak bisa diam dan menghabiskan energinya untuk berlari ke sana kemari, jadi sekali tidur dia akan jadi seperti orang mati. Kesimpulannya dia itu tidak akan bisa bangun kalau tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah berubah? tapi bukankah tidak mungkin kalau seseorang berubah hanya dalam waktu satu malam! Mengubah kebiasaan itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Jadi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Yang tersisa tinggal satu kemungkinan. Bukan dia yang bangun lebih pagi. Tapi aku yang bangun telat!

Selain itu tolong kunci pintunyaaaaa!...

Aku berlari ke arah ruang tamu di mana jam dinding warisan kakeku berada, lalu saat aku sampai di sana kudapati informasi yang sudah kuperkirakan.

Ternyata memang benar aku yang bangun kesiangan!

Jam dinding tua itu menunjukan pukul enam. Itu berarti aku bangun satu jam lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Penyebabnya mungkin karena tadi malam aku belajar sampai jam dua belas, karena aku melakukan hal yang tidak biasa kulakukan. Oleh sebab itulah tubuhku yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi ini kelelahan dan meminta istirahat lebih lama.

Gawat. Kalau begini aku akan benar-benar telat pergi ke sekolah.

Menunggu kedua kakakku untuk selesai mandi itu sama saja dengan menunggu bis umum di tempat macet yang sedang ada pasar tumpahnya.

Sepertinya aku harus men-skip mandi dari daftar kegiatanku hari ini, kalau begini sebaiknya sarapan saja dulu, lagipula kalau aku sikat gigi tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku tidak mandi hari ini. Dan juga kalau ada yang tahu aku tidak mandi memangnya ada yang mau tanya? Aku rasa tidak. Mandi atau tidak sama saja.

Lagi-lagi, dengan pikiran naif aku menuju ruang makan dan bersiap untuk sarapan pagi tanpa memperhatikan kakak pertamaku Sakura yang sedang membaca tanpa melirik sedikitpun makanan di sebelahanya.

"Konohamaru apa kau yakin akan makan itu, aku lebih memilih tidak sarapan daripada makan itu"

"Memangnya kenapa?."

Tanpa disuruh aku langsung duduk dan mengambil piring serta mengisinya dengan makanan yang tersedia di depanku.

Belajar semalaman lumayan melelahkan dan membuatku sedikit lapar di pagi hari. Aktifitas fisik seperti olahraga memang menguras tenaga, tapi aktifitas otak semacam berpikir juga memerlukan energi. Walau yang tadi kulakukan hanya membuat catatan-catatan kecil tentang apa yang kubaca di buku tetap saja aku merasa lelah dan jariku juga lumayan pegal. Syukurlah kalau kedua orang tuaku sudah pulang, setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi untuk memasak.

Kusuapkan makanan dari sendok ke dalam mulutku, kukunyah pelan setelah itu kupindah ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Semua masih lancar-lancar saja saat dua detik pertama aku mengunyah makanan di depanku, tapi setelah itu rasa objek di dalam mulutku mulai berubah dan memancing rasa mual di perutku.

"Sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang"

Diam. Cuma kediaman yang menyelimuti suasana ruangan itu untuk sesaat.

"Jadi yang memasak Hinata"

Kata-kata terakhir kak Sakura mencekik tenggorokanku, bukan secara kiasan. Tapi memang tenggorokankuk rasanya seperti tercekik sunggughan.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

Ini benar-benar masakan kak Hinata! Seratus persen masakannya! Hanya kakak kedua itu yang bisa memasak makanan dengan rasa unik seperti ini. Cuma dia yang bisa membuat nasi goreng tanpa nasi, ya. Dia mencoba membuat nasi goreng tapi sepertinya dia lupa membuat nasinya. Yang dia goreng malah beras. Bukan cuma itu, dia juga sudah berhasil membuat telur goreng isi kulit. Benar-benar kreatifitas tingkat tinggi.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengikuti apa yang Kak Sakura lakukan untuk hari ini! Aku akan ke atas lagi untuk ganti baju"

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Dengan kerusakan jadwal yang terjadi hari ini sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus ikut mengubah tatanan kegiatanku untuk sementara. Langkah pertama yang harus kulakukan untuk menghindari ketidakbenaran jadwal kegiatanku agar lebih parah adalah ganti baju dan langsung berangkat sekolah sebelum Kak Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah mengganti bajuku dengan seragam dan memasukan semua hal yang kuperlukan ke dalam tasku, aku langsung turun ke lantai satu. Dan untungnya, kali ini harapanku terkabul. Kak Hinata belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kak Sakura aku berangkat duluan! "

"Iya temanmu juga sudah menunggu di luar"

Teman? ngomong-ngomong. Temanku yang mana?.

Berangkat ke sekolah dengan teman. Kedengaran sangat normal. Tapi sampai umurku sepanjang ini orang yang pernah berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku hanyalah kedua kakakku. Bukan karena aku ini orang anti sosial, aku tidak berangkat bersama mereka karena teman-temanku rumahnya jauh. Dan di sekolahku yang sekarangpun sama saja. Aku tidak ingat punya teman yang rumahnya berdekatan denganku.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Biasanya hal normal itu baik, jadi aku akan keluar saja dan lihat siapa yang sedang menungguku di luar sana.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat sedikit! Aku sudah lelah berdiri dari tadi!"

"A... Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku menunggumu agar kita bisa berangkat bersama! Dasar orang bodoh! Kebodohanmu itu benar-benar mengalahkan orang paling bodoh sedunia."

Woi. . Woi. . . bisa tidak kau berhenti terus-terusan mengucapkan kata bodoh di depan mukaku.

"Aku tahu itu! Yang kutanyakan kenapa kau mengajakku berangkat bersama?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan mengawasimu, mulai hari ini aku akan berangkat dan pulang bersama denganmu untuk memastikan kau tidak malas-malasan!"

Angin berhembus melewati wajahku dan dengan tidak sopannya dia menggelitik telingaku sampai aku merinding, bukan! Aku tidak merinding karena angin tapi karena membayangkan bagaimana aku harus melanjutkan hidup kalau aku harus bersama si Hyuuga ini setiap hari.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen dari dalam tasku lalu menuliskan jeritan isi kepalaku. Aku merasa kalau aku cuma punya kesempatan hari ini, karena bagiku hari esok sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Apa yang kau tulis Konohamaru?"

"Surat wasiat!"

"Memangnya bersamaku akan membunuhmu? "

"Itu yang kupikirkan dari tadi!"

"Grrrrrrr"

Dia menggeram. Terakhir kali dia menggeram seperti itu hal buruk terjadi padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Seseorang tolong bantu aku sekarang juga.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti singa bagimu hah?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan pemangsa itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua hari ini, dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sekali lagi! Apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau lebih mirip kucing yang ekornya terinjak"

"Apa kau bilang! "

Dia mencengkram kerah bajuku seperti yang kulakukan kemarin padanya, bedanya dia tidak akan bisa mengangkat badanku karena dia lebih pendek dariku. Matanya coklat besarnya menyipit sampai benar-benar kecil dan dahinya mengerut yang tandanya adalah. Ini sangat buruk!

"Hars.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan? "

Kak Hinata keluar dengan membawa tas di tangan kanannya bersama dengan Kak Sakura yang juga membawa dengan cara yang sama. Kak Sakura memperhatikan Si Hyuuga dari atas sampai bawah sedangkan Kak Hinata meletakkan jarinya di dagu. Aku yakin kalau dia bingung mau berkata apa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan anak SD?"

Hyuuga langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggungku sambil memegang tangan kiriku dengan erat. Seperti anak kecil yang takut melihat preman bermuka sangar, dia bersembunyi di belakangku.

Kemana agresifitas yang tadi dia tunjukkan padaku lari? Dan kenapa dia bersembunyi di belakangku?

"Kak Sakura, Kak Hinata dia bukan anak SD! Dia teman sekelasku dan dia bilang dia akan menantammmmmmm….."

"Teman sekelas? Tapi dia sangat kecil"

Kau salah kak Hinata, harusnya kau belajar dari ungkapan jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya! dia memang kelihatan tidak berbahaya dari luar, tapi mengesampingkan penampilannya yang misleading itu di sangat berbahaya. Setidaknya untuku.

"Kalau kau berani mengatakan apa yang kukatakan padamu, aku jamin kau benar-benar harus membuat surat wasiat nanti siang!"

"Baiklah baiklah!"

Dalam suasana seperti ini aku tidak mungkin bilang tidak padanya, kalau aku melakukannya ancamannya mungkin akan jadi nyata saat tidak ada orang lain di sekitarku.

Melihatku dan si Hyuuga berbicara dengan berbisik Kak Hinata datang menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan siapa namamu gadis kecil"

Si Hyuuga semakin dalam bersembunyi di belakang punggungku. Setiap Kak Hinata mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas dia selalu menghindar dan memegangku semakin erat. Semakin lama tindakan mereka membuatku jadi berpikir kalau mereka itu benar-benar tidak waras.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu!."

Mereka berdua akhirnya terus berputar-putar mengelilingiku sampai aku sendiri merasa capek dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan tindakan bodoh yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!"

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan membuat mereka menyingkir dariku. Bukan hanya si Hyuuga yang bertingkah aneh, tapi sekarang Kak Hinata juga bertingkah aneh. Kenapa hal-hal abnormal terus saja terjadi padaku sepanjang pagi ini? Apa aku bangun di dimensi lain di mana aku yang sekarang bukanlah orang normal.

"Kau memerintahku? "

Mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan padaku!

Dua orang dengan kepribadian yang menyusahkan ada di depanku, sekarang! Di saat yang bersamaan. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi aku harus bertemu dengan mereka semua setiap hari.

"Konohamaru kita harus cepat-cepat atau kita akan terlambat!."

"Baiklaaaaaa..."

Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, tapi aku sudah ditarik oleh lawanku dengan paksa ke arah sekolah. Walau badannya kecil tapi dia itu kuat, bayangkan saja! Dengan badan sekecil itu dia bisa menarikku yang notabene lebih besar darinya dengan mudah. Bisa dibilang monster ukuran kecil. Aku benar-benar penasaran apakah dia mesin v-tec di dalam badannya itu.

Tapi monster kecil itu melupakan sesuatu karena kemarahannya yang berlebihan itu.

"Woi Hyuuga bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku, aku mulai merasa kesemutan!"

"Apa kau merasa terganggu?."

Tidak mungkin tidak.

"Tentu saja!"

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Pasti iya.

"Tentu saja!"

Dia diam sebentar, tapi setelah beberapa langkah dia kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak suka padaku!"

Memangnya perlu ditanya?

"Tentu saja!."

"Kalau begitu pendam dalam-dalam semua itu!"

Orang gila!.

"Yang benar saja?"

"Kau mau menentangku hah? mau mati cepat apa?."

Dia mengancamku lagi! Kalau sudah begini aku cuma akan diberinya dua pilihan "iya" atau "ok" keduanya memang sama saja, sama-sama sengsaranya.

2

Aku sudah mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, tapi aku tetap saja tidak berhasil. Dari tadi aku terus saja ingat kejadian itu, tidak semua hal kuingat memang, hanya saat si Hyuuga menggengam tanganku sangat erat tadi pagi. Entah kenapa bayangannya terus saja muncul di otakku.

Impresi seram yang kudapat tadi pagi masih tidak mau menghilang.

"Kenapa kau terus saja melihat tanganmu, apa kau terluka?"

"Oh Ise, tidak! Hanya saja tadi pagi sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya"

"Ohhh itu ya?"

Itu? Apa maksudnya? kenapa kau berbicara seakan kau tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu.

Meski aku tidak melakukan hal-hal berat tapi gara-gara hal-hal aneh terus saja terjadi aku sudah merasa capek padahal hari masih sepagi ini. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk mendengarkan omongannya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari teman-teman kalau kau dan Hyuuga ada sesuatu, selain itu kemarin aku juga melihatmu berduaan di dalam kelas saat pulang sekolah"

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku, semua itu tidak benar. Aku dan si Hyuuga itu hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang menyulitkan karena itulah aku terpaksa harus bersamanya!"

"Oh jadi kau merasa berdosa dan memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab, aku paham apa yang kau rasakan"

Apanya yang paham. Apa yang kau bicarakan dan apa yang kumaksud sama bukan hal yang sama.

"Hahh. ."

Apapun yang kukatakan kepadanya hanya akan masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga sebelahnya. Percuma saja aku bicara padanya! Selain itu aku yakin seratus persen kalau aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melawan opini publik.

Mungkin yang banyak orang pikirkan adalah "ada sesuatu di antara mereka" ya memang benar! Ada sesuatu di antara kami, Ancaman!

Setelah itu aku dan Ise membicarakan hal-hal tidak jelas sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Murid-murid kalian tahu kan kalau hari ini ada ulangan?"

Seorang guru masuk, tapi orang yang masuk ke dalam kelas bukanlah guru pengajar yang bersangkutan melainkan guru pelajaran lain. Aku sempat mendengar kalau guru Bahasa sedang sakit, jadi mungkin dia menggantikan tempatnya hari ini.

"Tapi sayangnya Bu Kushina sakit dan tidak bisa mengajar"

Jadi?

Ulangan tetap di laksanakan walau dengan guru yang berbeda.

Biasanya aku hanya akan mengerjakan apapun dengan setengah hati, termasuk ulang. Sebab yang kukejar hanyalah nilai aman jadi aku tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras dan menjawab soal ulangan seingatku saja. Tapi, itu semua hanya masa lalu sekarang.

Di ulangan kali ini aku harus mendapat nilai lebih tinggi darinya, dari si Hyuuga. Kalau startnya saja sudah buruk bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Langkah pertama untuk mengalahkannya dan jadi nomor satu adalah sebuah kemenangan kecil. Mungkin kalau aku terus menang kecil-kecilan poin-poinku akan sedikit demi sedikit bertambah lalu tanpa sadar menumpuk dan jadi gunung. Lalu saat akhir semester tiba-tiba aku jadi rengking satu.

Tentu jalanku tidak akan semudah itu, tapi tidak ada yang melarang seseorang memotifasi dirinya sendiri kan?

"Hay Konohamaru... sttt"

"Jangan tanya jawaban padaku! Kau akan jadi bodoh"

Dari kursi belakangku bisa kurasakan ada tangan yang mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Bukan itu, ini dari Hyuuga"

Ha?.

Gadis ini. Setelah banyak hal-hal abnormal yang dilakukannya, aku jadi ingin bertanya apakah dia itu memang pintar atau cuma kelihatannya saja pintar. Bagaimana dia bisa dengan muka tenang bertukar pesan lewat orang-orang yang mukanya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan untuk bisa dipercaya? meski bukan itu masalah utamanya.

"Sttt... ssttt"

"Apa? Kau bisa diam tidak sih Ise?"

"Hubungan sepesialmu sudah sampai di mana? dia sampai menyemangatimu segala."

Apanya yang sepesial? Apanya yang menyemangati? yang dia tulis itu 'kalau kau tidak serius akan kupukul kepalamu sampai hilang ingatan' Bagian mananya yang kedengaran menyemangati?.

"Kau sudah baca kan? apa kau masih berpikir ancamannya itu bentuk dari sebuah kata-kata motifasi?"

Dia menghela nafas lalu membalas pertanyaanku.

"Jangan berlebihan dia itu cuma malu, kau tahu kan yang namanya tsundere?."

Jadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa memang menenangkan. Jika dia tahu kalau apapun yang dikatakan si Hyuuga itu serius pasti dia tidak akan membicarakan gadis kecil dengan santainya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan setengah soal ulanganku jadi aku tidak punya rencana untuk berdiam diri saja setelah menerima surat ancaman itu. Meski aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada orangnya, tapi kalau sekedar membalas pesan singkatnya itu aku masih punya cukup banyak waktu.

"Hay Ise, berikan ini padanya! Jangan lihat isinya atau kau akan menyesal"

Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Ise. Sesuai instruksiku dia tidak melihat isinya walau sebenarnya dia melihatpun tidak masalah.

Setelah beberapa kali berpindah tangan dari satu murid ke murid lainnya, akhirnya surat balasanku sampai ke tujuan. Lalu, setelah si Hyuuga menerima suratku dia langsung menggebrak meja dan berdiri serta berteriak.

"Grrrrr dasar bodoh!"

Dia menggulung suratku lalu dilemparkan tepat ke mukaku, meski begitu aku malah sedikit tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak, selain dia mungkin tidak ada gadis lain yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukan rasa marahnya pada seseorang saat di dalam kelas sedang berlangsung ujian. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan imagenya.

"Hyuuga tolong tenang sedikit dan duduk kembali"

Sebagai seorang pengajar yang baik, si guru pengganti mencoba membuat Hyuuga yang mengganggu ketenangan kelas kembali duduk manis dan mengerjakan soal ulangannya. Tapi gara-gara si gadis itu sedang menahan marah dan rasa ingin memukul seseorang di saat yang bersamaan. Reaksi yang didapatkan si guru pengganti sangatlah tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat.

"Diam!"

Layaknya seekor kucing yang baru saja diinjak ekornya dia mengaum pada guru di depannya.

Si guru pengganti sama sekali tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya dan malah hanya bisa tertawa tidak alami. Mungkin saja daripada marah, yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah terkejut karena baru saja dibentak oleh seorang siswa terbaik se kelas satu yang bahkan tampangnya tidak mirip anak SMU sama sekali.

"Maaf. . "

Hyuuga yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya langsung minta maaf dan duduk kembali, tapi sebelum guru pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dia tidak lupa memberiku sebuah souvenir berupa tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Nanti akulah yang akan tertawa belakangan camkan itu!"

"Ya, ya"

Memangnya selain iya apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?. Setelah melepaskan kemarahannya dia kembali mengerjakan soal ujiannya dengan tenang di tempat duduknya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tulis?"

Ise menggaguku lagi dengan pensilnya.

"Bukan apa-apa"

Dengan bel yang berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali, ulangan hari itupun berakhir dan istirahatpun tiba. Biasanya, jam-jam segini aku akan ke kantin dan makan sesuatu tapi untuk hari ini ada pengecualian. Gara-gara paginya kau buru-buru dan diarik-tarik si Hyuuga aku jadi lupa membawa uang dan terpaksa menghabiskan waktu tiduran di atas meja untuk mengehemat tenaga.

"Konohamaru kenapa kau?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menghemat tenaga"

Dari tatapan sinisnya jelas dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Lagipula kalau dia percayapun juga dia tidak kelihatan ingin berbaik-baik denganku.

"Apanya yang menghemat tenaga? Kau hanya malas-malasan seperti biasa. Sekarang cepat bangun dan belajar!"

Benar kan. Apa juga kubilang, dia tidaklah sebaik hati itu untuk membiarkanku sejenak beristirahat dan memampirkan pikiran ke dunia lain.

"Sekarang kan istirahat"

"Berhenti malas-malasan! manusia itu wajib belajar dari dari lahir sampai ke liang kubur."

Kenapa dia harus menggunakan kata-kata itu di saat seperti ini?

Setelah hanya mendapatkan respon yang tidak memuaskan dariku, dia mencoba menariku, mendorongku, dan melakukan berbagai macam hal lain untuk membuatku meninggalkan bangku dan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin sedang dipikirkannya.

Rasa laparku sudah membuatku benar-benar tidak perduli dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan padaku. Kakiku rasanya lemas dan bahkan telapak tanganku agak bergetar, meski aku masih bisa dibilang sehat tapi keadaanku juga sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Jangan anggap kalau aku ini cengeng atau sejenisnya, ini cuma reaksi penyakit turunan dari Ayahku, dia yang sudah mewariskan sesuatu tidak berharga seperti ini.

Kadar gula di darahku sepertinya mulai turun. Meski aku tidak sarapanpun asalkan aku minum atau makan sesuatu yang manis, siangnya aku tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi, tadi pagi aku diserang secara mendadak sehingga tidak punya kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan apapun. Ujung-ujungnya ya begini ini.

Saat aku sedang berdoa agar guru-guru ada rapat dan murid-muridnya disuruh pulang cepat, tanpa bisa kukontrol perutku berbunyi criuuuuttt keras.

Hah.

Begitu mendengarnya, Hyuuga langsung mundur dan sekali lagi memeriksa seberapa mengenaskannya keadaanku.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar! kau jangan pergi dari sini! ingat itu!"

Tanpa disuruhpun aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Empat jam masih harus kulalui dengan perut lapar tidak mungkin aku akan membuang-buang kalori di badanku ini untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Dan, kalau kau mau pergi ya pergi saja. Kalau bisa jangan balik-balik malah.

Lima menit setelah si Hyuuga pergi, seseorang masuk ke kelas dan duduk di atas mejaku.

"Rupamu kok kelihatan buruk."

"Aku lapar, apa kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk di makan Ise? Aku tidak membawa uang hari ini"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku tanpa melihat mukanya.

Di saat perut lapar, yang namanya harga diri, rasa malu, atau yang sejenisnya itu tidak ada harganya lagi. Asalkan aku bisa makan sesuatu, tanpa ragu aku akan memohon pada temanku ini.

"Aku hanya punya ini apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tepung terigu, air, gula pasir, margarin , telur, ragi, susu bubuk, garam, dan sedikit selai menyatu dalam sebuah benda yang disebut roti manis. Sebuah makanan sempurna sebagai pemulih tenaga.

Karena suasana kelas yang sepi, aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berlari di lorong kelas. Tapi hal itu terlalu semacam itu terlalu kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari benda yang akan segera aku terima.

Dengan muka bahagia aku menerima uluran tangan temanku yang satu itu.

Hanya saja, tepat sebelum benda itu menyentuh ujung jariku seseorang kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hyuuga masuk ke dalam kelas dengan buru-buru dan, tanpa aba-aba apapun langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat duduku. Hanya saja begitu dia menyadari kalau ada Ise di sampingku dia langsung menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badanya dan berjalan dengan santai. Serta wajahnya yang tadi agak cerah dia ubah jadi tidak bersahabat. Seperti biasa.

"Oh ya Konohamaru aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada Ekstrakulikuler."

"Eh tapi!"

"Sudah ya!"

Dia melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari kelas. Sambil membawa roti yang tadinya akan dia berikan padaku.

Sialan!

Aku tidak perduli kalau kau ada ekstra, tapi tolong jangan ambil kembali barang yang sudah kau berikan padaku? dasar orang tidak tahu sopan santun! .

"O... Dan, apa kau masih lapar?"

Perlahan Hyuuga mulai mendekatiku lagi setelah beberapa kali melihat pintu kelas.

"Tentu saja!"

Bagaimana tidak lapar? makan siangku baru saja kabur dengan laki-laki lain.

"Syukurlah."

Tolong jangan bersyukur atas penderitaan orang lain, kau akan kena karma.

"Ini"

"Ah..?"

"Cepat ambil! Sebuah pertandingan tidak akan adil kalau lawannya saja tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan!"

Persis seperti apa yang baru saja Ise akan lakukan, dia mengulurkan sebungkus roti kepadaku. Bukan cuma itu, bahkan mereknyapun sama. Dan, apa-apaan wajah malu-malunya itu. Apa dia sedang main-main denganku?

"Roti ini tidak ada racunnya kan?"

Bagaimanapun aku melihatnya, tindakan yang dia lakukan terlalu mencurigakan. Pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Aku memberikan ini bukan karena aku perduli padamu! Tapi untuk kepentinganku sendiri! sekarang cepat makan dan berhenti malas-malasan!"

Dengan kasarnya, dia menjejalkan roti yang masih belum bisa kucapai ke mulutku, membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali awawaawawawa layaknya orang yang diculik dan dibekam mulutnya. Aku sudah tahu tapi, aku akan tetap bilang. Gadis ini benar-benar sadis.

Semua rasa marah, sebal, dan gerutuanku kutelan paksa bersamaan dengan roti yang Hyuuga jejalkan ke mulutku. Untuk sementara aku akan menggunakan selogan 'semua ada hikmahnya' pada kejadian tadi, meski memang caranya tidak bisa dibilang baik. Tapi dengan roti yang dia berikan itu, aku bisa bertahan sampai jam pulang sekolah tanpa harus menahan rasa tersiksa di perutku karena lapar. Yah, mungkin nanti aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Setelah pelajaran jam terakhir selesai, aku langsung keluar kelas secepatnya dengan maksud meninggalkan Hyuuga. Tapi, sesuai dugaanku dia sama sekali tidak rela dan berhasil mencegatku di depan gerbang. Padahal aku yakin kalau dia masih di kelas saat aku ke luar, tapi entah bagaimana caranya dia malah sudah sampai di luar duluan. Dan, tanpa diminta dia berjalan di sampingku.

Dengan alasan, tidak bisa membiarkanku malas-malasan. Dia menemani perjalanan pulangku di bawah langit siang yang terasa tidak panas.

"Hay Hyuuga, apa tidak lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja? sepertinya akan hujan."

Dari langitnya yang sudah gelap seakan jam enam sore, aku bisa menebak kalau mungkin hari ini akan hujan. Dan, tentunya bukan hujan biasa tapi hujan yang sangat deras.

"Maksud mengusir terselubungmu itu kelihatan sangat jelas! kalau kau memang benar-benar peduli padaku jalan yang cepat agar aku tidak kehujanan!"

Kalau aku melanjutkan pembicaraan ini ada kemungkinan besar kalau ujung-ujungnya kami akan berdebat, dan kalau aku sudah berdebat dengannya tidak mungkin aku bisa menang. Lagipula, kalaupun dengan ajaib aku menang berdebat dengannya, dia hanya akan meninju mukaku kalau sudah terpojok. Kesimpulannya, melanjutkan pembicaraan tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku tidak bawa payung, jadi kalau hujan. . . . . . . ."

Entah karena kata-kataku itu adalah mantra sihir atau ini yang namanya kebetulan yang benar-benar kebetulan. Saat aku bilang 'hujan' tiba-tiba hujan benar-benar turun dengan derasnya..

Berhubung tempat di mana kami sedang berada adalah kawasan perumahan orang-orang kaya yang tempat tinggalnya ada di belakang pintu gerbang terkunci, tidak ada satupun bangunan atau benda yang cukup besar untuk bisa kami gunakan sebagai tempat berteduh. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menaruh tasku di atas kepala dan mulai berlari. Lagipula rumahku tinggal satu kilo lagi dari sini, kalau lari kami cukup cepat harusnya dalam beberapa menit kami sudah sampai di sana.

"Kau juga harus lari kalau tidak mau sakit!"

"A..."

Kalau paginya dia yang menariku ke sekolah, kali ini aku yang menariknya berlari ke rumahku. Ya, aku menggandengnya di bawah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras. Kalau aku disaksikan dari TV mungkin akan ada yang bilang kalau keadaan seperti itu kelihatan romantis, tapi setelah merasakannya sendiri mereka mungkin akan mengganti komentarnya. Semua ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Dalam hitungan menit, kami berdua bisa sampai ke rumahku. Ya, kami berdua. Tanpa sadar, aku juga ikut membawa si Hyuuga yang basah kuyup masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Tentu saja bukan hanya dia yang basah kuyup, keadaanku juga sama saja malah bisa dibilang lebih parah. Gara-gara cipratan air hujan pakaianku jadi kotor di sana-sini, dengan begini kalau aku tidak mau tugas hari mingguku bertambah banyak saat mandi aku harus sekalian mencuci pakaianku.

Hampir saja aku lupa menyebutkan satu hal.

Sampai lima detik yang lalu aku selalu berpikir kalau selain punya sifat anak-anak dia juga punya badan yang sama dengan anak-anak, dengan kata lain tidak menarik secara seksual. Tapi pikiranku itu hilang seketika saat aku melihat seragam Hyuuga yang basah. Gara-gara air hujan, seragamnya jadi menempel erat ke tubuhnya dan menunjukan lekuk-lekuk serta bagian-bagian yang tidak bisa dipungkiri menarik perhatianku.

Kulit mulusnya sekelas bayinya itu entah kenapa sekarang jadi terlihat agak berkilau terkena sinar lampu, dan sebab bajunya menempel pada badannya aku juga bisa melihat dengan jelas lekukan pinggang serta tonjolan kecil di bagian dadanya yang kelihatan lembut untuk dipegang.

Ukurannya memang kecil tapi dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang juga kecil, semuanya jadi kelihatan serasi dan indah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dadanya lalu mencoba membelakangiku. Aku tidak tahu persis sudah berapa lama aku menatapinya, tapi sepertinya waktu yang tidak kuketahui itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Hyuuga sadar kalau mataku sedang melihat ke arah mana.

"A... aku tidak melihat apa-apa"

Ini pertanda buruk. Pembelaanku tidak mungkin dia terima.

"Apanya yang tidak melihat apa-apa!?."

Akhirnya aku dipukulnya sampai merasa benar-benar akan hilang ingatan.

Tidak lama setelah aku dihajar dan jatuh ke lantai, kedua kakakku datang dan mengisolasi Hyuuga di kamar mandi. Dan, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Hyuuga yang sejak pagi menghindari kedua kakaku memilih duduk di sampingku saat makan malam. Awalnya dia tidak mau dan memaksa pulang, tapi kak Sakura memaksa dan akhirnya dia mau makan malam di rumah kami. Cuma sekedar informasi, makan malam kami adalah mie instant.

Aku harap jangan ada yang meniru kebiasaan makan kami, sebab terlalu banyak makan mie instan tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Kedua kakakku mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol tapi Hyuuga tidak terlalu koopertif dan malah menyampaikan berbagai macam alasan agar dia boleh segera pulang. Lalu, setelah jam setengah tuju keinginannyapun terkabul.

"Kakakku menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

Meski hubungan kedua kakakku dengan Hyuuga tidak bisa dibilang terlalu baik, tapi mereka itu orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis lima belas tahun berjalan di tengah jalan yang gelap sendirian saja. Meski aku berpikir kalau sebenarnya kekhawatiran mereka itu tidak perlu dan menjelaskan kalau si Hyuuga itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi mereka tetap memaksaku mengantarnya pulang.

"Jangan repot-repot aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu syukurlah aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarmu!"

Dia kembali memukul kepalaku setelah mendengar jawabanku. Meski kali ini pukulannya tidak terlalu keras tapi masih terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

Apa dia tidak punya cara normal untuk berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Kau itu senang sekali malas-malasan? Sekarang antarkan aku pulang untuk mendisiplinkan diri!"

Dia bilang tidak mau diantar, dia bilang tidak suka berjalan denganku, tapi kontras dengan semua kata-katanya dia malah tersenyum-senyum sepanjang perjalanan seakan hal yang membahagiakan baru saja terjadi.

Malam itu setelah aku mengantar pulang Hyuuga, aku baru sadar akan sesuatu yang harusnya kuperhatikan dari awal. Saat Hyuuga sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan aku ingin melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat itu, aku tidak tahu harus berjalan ke mana, aku tadi datang dari mana, dan aku ini ada di mana?

Dua jam kemudian aku baru sampai di rumah karena tersesat.


	3. Know More

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1

Hari berikutnya kehidupanku yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu damai kembali menjadi penuh dengan rasa lelah dan keringat yang bercucuran. Banyak orang bilang kalau mempertahankan itu lebih sulit dari merebut, tapi bagiku keduanya sama saja sulitnya. Untuk orang sepertiku yang biasanya cuma mencari nilai aman di setiap pelajaran, mengejar peringkat satu adalah hal yang terlalu sulit untuk dicapai.

Pertama aku harus membuka kembali catatan yang dulu kusimpan jauh di dalam lemari dan mungkin sudah dimakan rayap, setelah itu mempelajarinya kembali, ditambah lagi aku harus bergelut dengan rasa malas yang terus saja mengajaku untuk bersantai-santai.

Tapi. Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk serius melayani tantangan anak itu, sekarang aku tidak akan mengeluh. Bukan maksudku untuk bertindak sok tangguh atau yang sejenisnya, alasan sederhananya adalah aku tidak ingin lebih menderita dari ini. Walau aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi perkataan guruku tentang mengeluh membuat hidup jadi lebih tidak enak memang benar.

"Mengalahkannya ya?"

Aku sama sekali tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya dalam urusan akademik. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang lulus tes masuk dengan nilai yang mepet, dia adalah pencetak rekor nilai terbaik tes masuk tahun ini. Perbedaan level kami terlalu jauh.

Bagaimana aku tidak berpikir pesimis? Dia itu murid yang sudah mengalahkan lebih dari dua ratus orang lebih dengan otaknya. Sedangkan aku adalah murid yang mengandalkan keberuntungan untuk bisa lulus tes masuk sekolahku yang sekarang. Dilihat dari manapun harapan kemenanganku benar-benar setipis kertas.

Selain itu. Mungkin kalau kedua kakakku sudah lulus, dialah yang akan jadi penerusnya sedangkan aku cuma akan jadi karakter tambahan yang kerjaannya cuma jalan ke sana ke mari.

Sebenarnya, Hyuuga itu orang seperti apa?

Selain fakta kalau dia itu pintar dan punya ukuran badan yang sama dengan anak SD, aku tidak tahu hal lainnya.

Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan membaca beberapa pelajaran yang kuprediksi akan dikeluarkan oleh guru sebagai bahan untuk ulangan. Meskipun begitu, walau sudah hampir lima buku tebal bisa kuselesaikan baca. Tapi saat membacanya aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi sebab aku selalu saja ingat tentang Hyuuga dan kata-katanya.

Kenapa dia sampai bertindak sejauh itu? Kenapa sampai dia mau repot-repot menantangku, apa keinginannya untuk mengalahkan kedua kakakku sebegitu besarnya? Kalau dia memang hanya ingin mengalahkan mereka berdua kenapa tidak menantangnya saja secara langsung? Ajak saja duel atau apa dengan begitu masalah selesai kan?

Setelah kupikir baik-baik alasannya sedikit aneh. Bukan hanya aneh malah, tapi tidak masuk akal.

Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akalnya lagi adalah. Aku menyetujuinya.

"Hah. . . . "

Aku sendiri sadar kalau aku ini tidak konsentrasi membaca jadi aku mencatat beberapa hal yang kuanggap penting di sebuah buku yang dulu pernah kugunakan saat SMP, buku yang hampir penuh dengan gambar.

Dari dulu aku memang suka menggambar, jadi kalau guru sudah berubah ke mode bicara tanpa sadar tanganku akan bergerak dan membentuk banyak hal di sudut-sudut sempit kertas yang tidak terisi tuHanabin. Berhubung gambarku tidak bagus-bagus amat dan malah cuma jadi bahan olok-olokan teman-teman sekelasku, aku mencoba menghentikan kebiasaan itu dan beruntungnya. Setelah dua tahun berlalu aku sudah berhenti total melakukannya.

Tanpa musik pengantar tidurpun begitu badanku rasanya agak capek, tanpa sadar aku tertidur dengan tumpukan buku berada di sekelilingku.

Dan begitu pagi datang.

Entah kenapa jam waker yang kuset tidak berbunyi dan yang membangunkanku malah rasa panas dari sinar matahari yang menembus melewati ventilasi di atas jendela kamarku.

Biasanya saat aku bangun, suasana masih gelap dan bahkan burung-burung di dahan pohon yang terletak di belakang rumahku belum berbunyi Tapi kali ini selain kamarku sudah terasa terang, keadaan sekitar rumahku juga sudah samar-samar terdengar ramai.

Otakku masih belum sepenuhnya bangun karena itulah instingku menyuruhku langsung ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan mataku.

Lalu saat aku turun ke lantai satu, keadaan malah sudah lebih terang lagi dan bahkan di meja sudah ada makanan.

Mungkin saja kedua orang tuaku sudah pulang dan Ibuku sudah memasak untuk kami semua, kalau memang begitu syukurlah! Pikiran naifku berpikir seperti itu. Hanya saja aku ini orang yang sering sial dan kesialanku itu kadang sudah datang meski hari masih pagi.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka, kepalaku disambut oleh lemparan sabun.

"Konohamaru apa yang kau lakukan? cepat keluar!"

"Maaf!"

Kakak perempuanku ada di kamar mandi! Bagaimana bisa? Seumur hidup dia belum pernah bangun lebih awal dariku. Dia itu adalah orang yang kalau masih sadar tidak bisa diam dan menghabiskan energinya untuk berlari ke sana kemari, jadi sekali tidur dia akan jadi seperti orang mati. Kesimpulannya dia itu tidak akan bisa bangun kalau tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah berubah? tapi bukankah tidak mungkin kalau seseorang berubah hanya dalam waktu satu malam! Mengubah kebiasaan itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Jadi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Yang tersisa tinggal satu kemungkinan. Bukan dia yang bangun lebih pagi. Tapi aku yang bangun telat!

Selain itu tolong kunci pintunyaaaaa!...

Aku berlari ke arah ruang tamu di mana jam dinding warisan kakeku berada, lalu saat aku sampai di sana kudapati informasi yang sudah kuperkirakan.

Ternyata memang benar aku yang bangun kesiangan!

Jam dinding tua itu menunjukan pukul enam. Itu berarti aku bangun satu jam lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Penyebabnya mungkin karena tadi malam aku belajar sampai jam dua belas, karena aku melakukan hal yang tidak biasa kulakukan. Oleh sebab itulah tubuhku yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi ini kelelahan dan meminta istirahat lebih lama.

Gawat. Kalau begini aku akan benar-benar telat pergi ke sekolah.

Menunggu kedua kakakku untuk selesai mandi itu sama saja dengan menunggu bis umum di tempat macet yang sedang ada pasar tumpahnya.

Sepertinya aku harus men-skip mandi dari daftar kegiatanku hari ini, kalau begini sebaiknya sarapan saja dulu, lagipula kalau aku sikat gigi tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku tidak mandi hari ini. Dan juga kalau ada yang tahu aku tidak mandi memangnya ada yang mau tanya? Aku rasa tidak. Mandi atau tidak sama saja.

Lagi-lagi, dengan pikiran naif aku menuju ruang makan dan bersiap untuk sarapan pagi tanpa memperhatikan kakak pertamaku Sakura yang sedang membaca tanpa melirik sedikitpun makanan di sebelahanya.

"Konohamaru apa kau yakin akan makan itu, aku lebih memilih tidak sarapan daripada makan itu"

"Memangnya kenapa?."

Tanpa disuruh aku langsung duduk dan mengambil piring serta mengisinya dengan makanan yang tersedia di depanku.

Belajar semalaman lumayan melelahkan dan membuatku sedikit lapar di pagi hari. Aktifitas fisik seperti olahraga memang menguras tenaga, tapi aktifitas otak semacam berpikir juga memerlukan energi. Walau yang tadi kulakukan hanya membuat catatan-catatan kecil tentang apa yang kubaca di buku tetap saja aku merasa lelah dan jariku juga lumayan pegal. Syukurlah kalau kedua orang tuaku sudah pulang, setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi untuk memasak.

Kusuapkan makanan dari sendok ke dalam mulutku, kukunyah pelan setelah itu kupindah ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Semua masih lancar-lancar saja saat dua detik pertama aku mengunyah makanan di depanku, tapi setelah itu rasa objek di dalam mulutku mulai berubah dan memancing rasa mual di perutku.

"Sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang"

Diam. Cuma kediaman yang menyelimuti suasana ruangan itu untuk sesaat.

"Jadi yang memasak Hinata"

Kata-kata terakhir kak Sakura mencekik tenggorokanku, bukan secara kiasan. Tapi memang tenggorokankuk rasanya seperti tercekik sunggughan.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

Ini benar-benar masakan kak Hinata! Seratus persen masakannya! Hanya kakak kedua itu yang bisa memasak makanan dengan rasa unik seperti ini. Cuma dia yang bisa membuat nasi goreng tanpa nasi, ya. Dia mencoba membuat nasi goreng tapi sepertinya dia lupa membuat nasinya. Yang dia goreng malah beras. Bukan cuma itu, dia juga sudah berhasil membuat telur goreng isi kulit. Benar-benar kreatifitas tingkat tinggi.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengikuti apa yang Kak Sakura lakukan untuk hari ini! Aku akan ke atas lagi untuk ganti baju"

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Dengan kerusakan jadwal yang terjadi hari ini sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus ikut mengubah tatanan kegiatanku untuk sementara. Langkah pertama yang harus kulakukan untuk menghindari ketidakbenaran jadwal kegiatanku agar lebih parah adalah ganti baju dan langsung berangkat sekolah sebelum Kak Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah mengganti bajuku dengan seragam dan memasukan semua hal yang kuperlukan ke dalam tasku, aku langsung turun ke lantai satu. Dan untungnya, kali ini harapanku terkabul. Kak Hinata belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kak Sakura aku berangkat duluan! "

"Iya temanmu juga sudah menunggu di luar"

Teman? ngomong-ngomong. Temanku yang mana?.

Berangkat ke sekolah dengan teman. Kedengaran sangat normal. Tapi sampai umurku sepanjang ini orang yang pernah berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku hanyalah kedua kakakku. Bukan karena aku ini orang anti sosial, aku tidak berangkat bersama mereka karena teman-temanku rumahnya jauh. Dan di sekolahku yang sekarangpun sama saja. Aku tidak ingat punya teman yang rumahnya berdekatan denganku.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Biasanya hal normal itu baik, jadi aku akan keluar saja dan lihat siapa yang sedang menungguku di luar sana.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat sedikit! Aku sudah lelah berdiri dari tadi!"

"A... Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku menunggumu agar kita bisa berangkat bersama! Dasar orang bodoh! Kebodohanmu itu benar-benar mengalahkan orang paling bodoh sedunia."

Woi. . Woi. . . bisa tidak kau berhenti terus-terusan mengucapkan kata bodoh di depan mukaku.

"Aku tahu itu! Yang kutanyakan kenapa kau mengajakku berangkat bersama?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan mengawasimu, mulai hari ini aku akan berangkat dan pulang bersama denganmu untuk memastikan kau tidak malas-malasan!"

Angin berhembus melewati wajahku dan dengan tidak sopannya dia menggelitik telingaku sampai aku merinding, bukan! Aku tidak merinding karena angin tapi karena membayangkan bagaimana aku harus melanjutkan hidup kalau aku harus bersama si Hyuuga ini setiap hari.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen dari dalam tasku lalu menuliskan jeritan isi kepalaku. Aku merasa kalau aku cuma punya kesempatan hari ini, karena bagiku hari esok sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Apa yang kau tulis Konohamaru?"

"Surat wasiat!"

"Memangnya bersamaku akan membunuhmu? "

"Itu yang kupikirkan dari tadi!"

"Grrrrrrr"

Dia menggeram. Terakhir kali dia menggeram seperti itu hal buruk terjadi padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Seseorang tolong bantu aku sekarang juga.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti singa bagimu hah?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan pemangsa itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua hari ini, dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sekali lagi! Apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau lebih mirip kucing yang ekornya terinjak"

"Apa kau bilang! "

Dia mencengkram kerah bajuku seperti yang kulakukan kemarin padanya, bedanya dia tidak akan bisa mengangkat badanku karena dia lebih pendek dariku. Matanya coklat besarnya menyipit sampai benar-benar kecil dan dahinya mengerut yang tandanya adalah. Ini sangat buruk!

"Hars.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan? "

Kak Hinata keluar dengan membawa tas di tangan kanannya bersama dengan Kak Sakura yang juga membawa dengan cara yang sama. Kak Sakura memperhatikan Si Hyuuga dari atas sampai bawah sedangkan Kak Hinata meletakkan jarinya di dagu. Aku yakin kalau dia bingung mau berkata apa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan anak SD?"

Hyuuga langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggungku sambil memegang tangan kiriku dengan erat. Seperti anak kecil yang takut melihat preman bermuka sangar, dia bersembunyi di belakangku.

Kemana agresifitas yang tadi dia tunjukkan padaku lari? Dan kenapa dia bersembunyi di belakangku?

"Kak Sakura, Kak Hinata dia bukan anak SD! Dia teman sekelasku dan dia bilang dia akan menantammmmmmm….."

"Teman sekelas? Tapi dia sangat kecil"

Kau salah kak Hinata, harusnya kau belajar dari ungkapan jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya! dia memang kelihatan tidak berbahaya dari luar, tapi mengesampingkan penampilannya yang misleading itu di sangat berbahaya. Setidaknya untuku.

"Kalau kau berani mengatakan apa yang kukatakan padamu, aku jamin kau benar-benar harus membuat surat wasiat nanti siang!"

"Baiklah baiklah!"

Dalam suasana seperti ini aku tidak mungkin bilang tidak padanya, kalau aku melakukannya ancamannya mungkin akan jadi nyata saat tidak ada orang lain di sekitarku.

Melihatku dan si Hyuuga berbicara dengan berbisik Kak Hinata datang menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan siapa namamu gadis kecil"

Si Hyuuga semakin dalam bersembunyi di belakang punggungku. Setiap Kak Hinata mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas dia selalu menghindar dan memegangku semakin erat. Semakin lama tindakan mereka membuatku jadi berpikir kalau mereka itu benar-benar tidak waras.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu!."

Mereka berdua akhirnya terus berputar-putar mengelilingiku sampai aku sendiri merasa capek dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan tindakan bodoh yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!"

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan membuat mereka menyingkir dariku. Bukan hanya si Hyuuga yang bertingkah aneh, tapi sekarang Kak Hinata juga bertingkah aneh. Kenapa hal-hal abnormal terus saja terjadi padaku sepanjang pagi ini? Apa aku bangun di dimensi lain di mana aku yang sekarang bukanlah orang normal.

"Kau memerintahku? "

Mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan padaku!

Dua orang dengan kepribadian yang menyusahkan ada di depanku, sekarang! Di saat yang bersamaan. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi aku harus bertemu dengan mereka semua setiap hari.

"Konohamaru kita harus cepat-cepat atau kita akan terlambat!."

"Baiklaaaaaa..."

Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, tapi aku sudah ditarik oleh lawanku dengan paksa ke arah sekolah. Walau badannya kecil tapi dia itu kuat, bayangkan saja! Dengan badan sekecil itu dia bisa menarikku yang notabene lebih besar darinya dengan mudah. Bisa dibilang monster ukuran kecil. Aku benar-benar penasaran apakah dia mesin v-tec di dalam badannya itu.

Tapi monster kecil itu melupakan sesuatu karena kemarahannya yang berlebihan itu.

"Woi Hyuuga bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku, aku mulai merasa kesemutan!"

"Apa kau merasa terganggu?."

Tidak mungkin tidak.

"Tentu saja!"

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Pasti iya.

"Tentu saja!"

Dia diam sebentar, tapi setelah beberapa langkah dia kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak suka padaku!"

Memangnya perlu ditanya?

"Tentu saja!."

"Kalau begitu pendam dalam-dalam semua itu!"

Orang gila!.

"Yang benar saja?"

"Kau mau menentangku hah? mau mati cepat apa?."

Dia mengancamku lagi! Kalau sudah begini aku cuma akan diberinya dua pilihan "iya" atau "ok" keduanya memang sama saja, sama-sama sengsaranya.

2

Aku sudah mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, tapi aku tetap saja tidak berhasil. Dari tadi aku terus saja ingat kejadian itu, tidak semua hal kuingat memang, hanya saat si Hyuuga menggengam tanganku sangat erat tadi pagi. Entah kenapa bayangannya terus saja muncul di otakku.

Impresi seram yang kudapat tadi pagi masih tidak mau menghilang.

"Kenapa kau terus saja melihat tanganmu, apa kau terluka?"

"Oh Ise, tidak! Hanya saja tadi pagi sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya"

"Ohhh itu ya?"

Itu? Apa maksudnya? kenapa kau berbicara seakan kau tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu.

Meski aku tidak melakukan hal-hal berat tapi gara-gara hal-hal aneh terus saja terjadi aku sudah merasa capek padahal hari masih sepagi ini. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk mendengarkan omongannya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari teman-teman kalau kau dan Hyuuga ada sesuatu, selain itu kemarin aku juga melihatmu berduaan di dalam kelas saat pulang sekolah"

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku, semua itu tidak benar. Aku dan si Hyuuga itu hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang menyulitkan karena itulah aku terpaksa harus bersamanya!"

"Oh jadi kau merasa berdosa dan memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab, aku paham apa yang kau rasakan"

Apanya yang paham. Apa yang kau bicarakan dan apa yang kumaksud sama bukan hal yang sama.

"Hahh. ."

Apapun yang kukatakan kepadanya hanya akan masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga sebelahnya. Percuma saja aku bicara padanya! Selain itu aku yakin seratus persen kalau aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melawan opini publik.

Mungkin yang banyak orang pikirkan adalah "ada sesuatu di antara mereka" ya memang benar! Ada sesuatu di antara kami, Ancaman!

Setelah itu aku dan Ise membicarakan hal-hal tidak jelas sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Murid-murid kalian tahu kan kalau hari ini ada ulangan?"

Seorang guru masuk, tapi orang yang masuk ke dalam kelas bukanlah guru pengajar yang bersangkutan melainkan guru pelajaran lain. Aku sempat mendengar kalau guru Bahasa sedang sakit, jadi mungkin dia menggantikan tempatnya hari ini.

"Tapi sayangnya Bu Kushina sakit dan tidak bisa mengajar"

Jadi?

Ulangan tetap di laksanakan walau dengan guru yang berbeda.

Biasanya aku hanya akan mengerjakan apapun dengan setengah hati, termasuk ulang. Sebab yang kukejar hanyalah nilai aman jadi aku tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras dan menjawab soal ulangan seingatku saja. Tapi, itu semua hanya masa lalu sekarang.

Di ulangan kali ini aku harus mendapat nilai lebih tinggi darinya, dari si Hyuuga. Kalau startnya saja sudah buruk bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Langkah pertama untuk mengalahkannya dan jadi nomor satu adalah sebuah kemenangan kecil. Mungkin kalau aku terus menang kecil-kecilan poin-poinku akan sedikit demi sedikit bertambah lalu tanpa sadar menumpuk dan jadi gunung. Lalu saat akhir semester tiba-tiba aku jadi rengking satu.

Tentu jalanku tidak akan semudah itu, tapi tidak ada yang melarang seseorang memotifasi dirinya sendiri kan?

"Hay Konohamaru... sttt"

"Jangan tanya jawaban padaku! Kau akan jadi bodoh"

Dari kursi belakangku bisa kurasakan ada tangan yang mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Bukan itu, ini dari Hyuuga"

Ha?.

Gadis ini. Setelah banyak hal-hal abnormal yang dilakukannya, aku jadi ingin bertanya apakah dia itu memang pintar atau cuma kelihatannya saja pintar. Bagaimana dia bisa dengan muka tenang bertukar pesan lewat orang-orang yang mukanya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan untuk bisa dipercaya? meski bukan itu masalah utamanya.

"Sttt... ssttt"

"Apa? Kau bisa diam tidak sih Ise?"

"Hubungan sepesialmu sudah sampai di mana? dia sampai menyemangatimu segala."

Apanya yang sepesial? Apanya yang menyemangati? yang dia tulis itu 'kalau kau tidak serius akan kupukul kepalamu sampai hilang ingatan' Bagian mananya yang kedengaran menyemangati?.

"Kau sudah baca kan? apa kau masih berpikir ancamannya itu bentuk dari sebuah kata-kata motifasi?"

Dia menghela nafas lalu membalas pertanyaanku.

"Jangan berlebihan dia itu cuma malu, kau tahu kan yang namanya tsundere?."

Jadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa memang menenangkan. Jika dia tahu kalau apapun yang dikatakan si Hyuuga itu serius pasti dia tidak akan membicarakan gadis kecil dengan santainya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan setengah soal ulanganku jadi aku tidak punya rencana untuk berdiam diri saja setelah menerima surat ancaman itu. Meski aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada orangnya, tapi kalau sekedar membalas pesan singkatnya itu aku masih punya cukup banyak waktu.

"Hay Ise, berikan ini padanya! Jangan lihat isinya atau kau akan menyesal"

Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Ise. Sesuai instruksiku dia tidak melihat isinya walau sebenarnya dia melihatpun tidak masalah.

Setelah beberapa kali berpindah tangan dari satu murid ke murid lainnya, akhirnya surat balasanku sampai ke tujuan. Lalu, setelah si Hyuuga menerima suratku dia langsung menggebrak meja dan berdiri serta berteriak.

"Grrrrr dasar bodoh!"

Dia menggulung suratku lalu dilemparkan tepat ke mukaku, meski begitu aku malah sedikit tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak, selain dia mungkin tidak ada gadis lain yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukan rasa marahnya pada seseorang saat di dalam kelas sedang berlangsung ujian. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan imagenya.

"Hyuuga tolong tenang sedikit dan duduk kembali"

Sebagai seorang pengajar yang baik, si guru pengganti mencoba membuat Hyuuga yang mengganggu ketenangan kelas kembali duduk manis dan mengerjakan soal ulangannya. Tapi gara-gara si gadis itu sedang menahan marah dan rasa ingin memukul seseorang di saat yang bersamaan. Reaksi yang didapatkan si guru pengganti sangatlah tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat.

"Diam!"

Layaknya seekor kucing yang baru saja diinjak ekornya dia mengaum pada guru di depannya.

Si guru pengganti sama sekali tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya dan malah hanya bisa tertawa tidak alami. Mungkin saja daripada marah, yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah terkejut karena baru saja dibentak oleh seorang siswa terbaik se kelas satu yang bahkan tampangnya tidak mirip anak SMU sama sekali.

"Maaf. . "

Hyuuga yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya langsung minta maaf dan duduk kembali, tapi sebelum guru pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dia tidak lupa memberiku sebuah souvenir berupa tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Nanti akulah yang akan tertawa belakangan camkan itu!"

"Ya, ya"

Memangnya selain iya apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?. Setelah melepaskan kemarahannya dia kembali mengerjakan soal ujiannya dengan tenang di tempat duduknya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tulis?"

Ise menggaguku lagi dengan pensilnya.

"Bukan apa-apa"

Dengan bel yang berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali, ulangan hari itupun berakhir dan istirahatpun tiba. Biasanya, jam-jam segini aku akan ke kantin dan makan sesuatu tapi untuk hari ini ada pengecualian. Gara-gara paginya kau buru-buru dan diarik-tarik si Hyuuga aku jadi lupa membawa uang dan terpaksa menghabiskan waktu tiduran di atas meja untuk mengehemat tenaga.

"Konohamaru kenapa kau?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menghemat tenaga"

Dari tatapan sinisnya jelas dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Lagipula kalau dia percayapun juga dia tidak kelihatan ingin berbaik-baik denganku.

"Apanya yang menghemat tenaga? Kau hanya malas-malasan seperti biasa. Sekarang cepat bangun dan belajar!"

Benar kan. Apa juga kubilang, dia tidaklah sebaik hati itu untuk membiarkanku sejenak beristirahat dan memampirkan pikiran ke dunia lain.

"Sekarang kan istirahat"

"Berhenti malas-malasan! manusia itu wajib belajar dari dari lahir sampai ke liang kubur."

Kenapa dia harus menggunakan kata-kata itu di saat seperti ini?

Setelah hanya mendapatkan respon yang tidak memuaskan dariku, dia mencoba menariku, mendorongku, dan melakukan berbagai macam hal lain untuk membuatku meninggalkan bangku dan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin sedang dipikirkannya.

Rasa laparku sudah membuatku benar-benar tidak perduli dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan padaku. Kakiku rasanya lemas dan bahkan telapak tanganku agak bergetar, meski aku masih bisa dibilang sehat tapi keadaanku juga sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Jangan anggap kalau aku ini cengeng atau sejenisnya, ini cuma reaksi penyakit turunan dari Ayahku, dia yang sudah mewariskan sesuatu tidak berharga seperti ini.

Kadar gula di darahku sepertinya mulai turun. Meski aku tidak sarapanpun asalkan aku minum atau makan sesuatu yang manis, siangnya aku tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi, tadi pagi aku diserang secara mendadak sehingga tidak punya kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan apapun. Ujung-ujungnya ya begini ini.

Saat aku sedang berdoa agar guru-guru ada rapat dan murid-muridnya disuruh pulang cepat, tanpa bisa kukontrol perutku berbunyi criuuuuttt keras.

Hah.

Begitu mendengarnya, Hyuuga langsung mundur dan sekali lagi memeriksa seberapa mengenaskannya keadaanku.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar! kau jangan pergi dari sini! ingat itu!"

Tanpa disuruhpun aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Empat jam masih harus kulalui dengan perut lapar tidak mungkin aku akan membuang-buang kalori di badanku ini untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Dan, kalau kau mau pergi ya pergi saja. Kalau bisa jangan balik-balik malah.

Lima menit setelah si Hyuuga pergi, seseorang masuk ke kelas dan duduk di atas mejaku.

"Rupamu kok kelihatan buruk."

"Aku lapar, apa kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk di makan Ise? Aku tidak membawa uang hari ini"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku tanpa melihat mukanya.

Di saat perut lapar, yang namanya harga diri, rasa malu, atau yang sejenisnya itu tidak ada harganya lagi. Asalkan aku bisa makan sesuatu, tanpa ragu aku akan memohon pada temanku ini.

"Aku hanya punya ini apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tepung terigu, air, gula pasir, margarin , telur, ragi, susu bubuk, garam, dan sedikit selai menyatu dalam sebuah benda yang disebut roti manis. Sebuah makanan sempurna sebagai pemulih tenaga.

Karena suasana kelas yang sepi, aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berlari di lorong kelas. Tapi hal itu terlalu semacam itu terlalu kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari benda yang akan segera aku terima.

Dengan muka bahagia aku menerima uluran tangan temanku yang satu itu.

Hanya saja, tepat sebelum benda itu menyentuh ujung jariku seseorang kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hyuuga masuk ke dalam kelas dengan buru-buru dan, tanpa aba-aba apapun langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat duduku. Hanya saja begitu dia menyadari kalau ada Ise di sampingku dia langsung menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badanya dan berjalan dengan santai. Serta wajahnya yang tadi agak cerah dia ubah jadi tidak bersahabat. Seperti biasa.

"Oh ya Konohamaru aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada Ekstrakulikuler."

"Eh tapi!"

"Sudah ya!"

Dia melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari kelas. Sambil membawa roti yang tadinya akan dia berikan padaku.

Sialan!

Aku tidak perduli kalau kau ada ekstra, tapi tolong jangan ambil kembali barang yang sudah kau berikan padaku? dasar orang tidak tahu sopan santun! .

"O... Dan, apa kau masih lapar?"

Perlahan Hyuuga mulai mendekatiku lagi setelah beberapa kali melihat pintu kelas.

"Tentu saja!"

Bagaimana tidak lapar? makan siangku baru saja kabur dengan laki-laki lain.

"Syukurlah."

Tolong jangan bersyukur atas penderitaan orang lain, kau akan kena karma.

"Ini"

"Ah..?"

"Cepat ambil! Sebuah pertandingan tidak akan adil kalau lawannya saja tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan!"

Persis seperti apa yang baru saja Ise akan lakukan, dia mengulurkan sebungkus roti kepadaku. Bukan cuma itu, bahkan mereknyapun sama. Dan, apa-apaan wajah malu-malunya itu. Apa dia sedang main-main denganku?

"Roti ini tidak ada racunnya kan?"

Bagaimanapun aku melihatnya, tindakan yang dia lakukan terlalu mencurigakan. Pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Aku memberikan ini bukan karena aku perduli padamu! Tapi untuk kepentinganku sendiri! sekarang cepat makan dan berhenti malas-malasan!"

Dengan kasarnya, dia menjejalkan roti yang masih belum bisa kucapai ke mulutku, membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali awawaawawawa layaknya orang yang diculik dan dibekam mulutnya. Aku sudah tahu tapi, aku akan tetap bilang. Gadis ini benar-benar sadis.

Semua rasa marah, sebal, dan gerutuanku kutelan paksa bersamaan dengan roti yang Hyuuga jejalkan ke mulutku. Untuk sementara aku akan menggunakan selogan 'semua ada hikmahnya' pada kejadian tadi, meski memang caranya tidak bisa dibilang baik. Tapi dengan roti yang dia berikan itu, aku bisa bertahan sampai jam pulang sekolah tanpa harus menahan rasa tersiksa di perutku karena lapar. Yah, mungkin nanti aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Setelah pelajaran jam terakhir selesai, aku langsung keluar kelas secepatnya dengan maksud meninggalkan Hyuuga. Tapi, sesuai dugaanku dia sama sekali tidak rela dan berhasil mencegatku di depan gerbang. Padahal aku yakin kalau dia masih di kelas saat aku ke luar, tapi entah bagaimana caranya dia malah sudah sampai di luar duluan. Dan, tanpa diminta dia berjalan di sampingku.

Dengan alasan, tidak bisa membiarkanku malas-malasan. Dia menemani perjalanan pulangku di bawah langit siang yang terasa tidak panas.

"Hay Hyuuga, apa tidak lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja? sepertinya akan hujan."

Dari langitnya yang sudah gelap seakan jam enam sore, aku bisa menebak kalau mungkin hari ini akan hujan. Dan, tentunya bukan hujan biasa tapi hujan yang sangat deras.

"Maksud mengusir terselubungmu itu kelihatan sangat jelas! kalau kau memang benar-benar peduli padaku jalan yang cepat agar aku tidak kehujanan!"

Kalau aku melanjutkan pembicaraan ini ada kemungkinan besar kalau ujung-ujungnya kami akan berdebat, dan kalau aku sudah berdebat dengannya tidak mungkin aku bisa menang. Lagipula, kalaupun dengan ajaib aku menang berdebat dengannya, dia hanya akan meninju mukaku kalau sudah terpojok. Kesimpulannya, melanjutkan pembicaraan tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku tidak bawa payung, jadi kalau hujan. . . . . . . ."

Entah karena kata-kataku itu adalah mantra sihir atau ini yang namanya kebetulan yang benar-benar kebetulan. Saat aku bilang 'hujan' tiba-tiba hujan benar-benar turun dengan derasnya..

Berhubung tempat di mana kami sedang berada adalah kawasan perumahan orang-orang kaya yang tempat tinggalnya ada di belakang pintu gerbang terkunci, tidak ada satupun bangunan atau benda yang cukup besar untuk bisa kami gunakan sebagai tempat berteduh. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menaruh tasku di atas kepala dan mulai berlari. Lagipula rumahku tinggal satu kilo lagi dari sini, kalau lari kami cukup cepat harusnya dalam beberapa menit kami sudah sampai di sana.

"Kau juga harus lari kalau tidak mau sakit!"

"A..."

Kalau paginya dia yang menariku ke sekolah, kali ini aku yang menariknya berlari ke rumahku. Ya, aku menggandengnya di bawah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras. Kalau aku disaksikan dari TV mungkin akan ada yang bilang kalau keadaan seperti itu kelihatan romantis, tapi setelah merasakannya sendiri mereka mungkin akan mengganti komentarnya. Semua ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Dalam hitungan menit, kami berdua bisa sampai ke rumahku. Ya, kami berdua. Tanpa sadar, aku juga ikut membawa si Hyuuga yang basah kuyup masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Tentu saja bukan hanya dia yang basah kuyup, keadaanku juga sama saja malah bisa dibilang lebih parah. Gara-gara cipratan air hujan pakaianku jadi kotor di sana-sini, dengan begini kalau aku tidak mau tugas hari mingguku bertambah banyak saat mandi aku harus sekalian mencuci pakaianku.

Hampir saja aku lupa menyebutkan satu hal.

Sampai lima detik yang lalu aku selalu berpikir kalau selain punya sifat anak-anak dia juga punya badan yang sama dengan anak-anak, dengan kata lain tidak menarik secara seksual. Tapi pikiranku itu hilang seketika saat aku melihat seragam Hyuuga yang basah. Gara-gara air hujan, seragamnya jadi menempel erat ke tubuhnya dan menunjukan lekuk-lekuk serta bagian-bagian yang tidak bisa dipungkiri menarik perhatianku.

Kulit mulusnya sekelas bayinya itu entah kenapa sekarang jadi terlihat agak berkilau terkena sinar lampu, dan sebab bajunya menempel pada badannya aku juga bisa melihat dengan jelas lekukan pinggang serta tonjolan kecil di bagian dadanya yang kelihatan lembut untuk dipegang.

Ukurannya memang kecil tapi dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang juga kecil, semuanya jadi kelihatan serasi dan indah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dadanya lalu mencoba membelakangiku. Aku tidak tahu persis sudah berapa lama aku menatapinya, tapi sepertinya waktu yang tidak kuketahui itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Hyuuga sadar kalau mataku sedang melihat ke arah mana.

"A... aku tidak melihat apa-apa"

Ini pertanda buruk. Pembelaanku tidak mungkin dia terima.

"Apanya yang tidak melihat apa-apa!?."

Akhirnya aku dipukulnya sampai merasa benar-benar akan hilang ingatan.

Tidak lama setelah aku dihajar dan jatuh ke lantai, kedua kakakku datang dan mengisolasi Hyuuga di kamar mandi. Dan, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Hyuuga yang sejak pagi menghindari kedua kakaku memilih duduk di sampingku saat makan malam. Awalnya dia tidak mau dan memaksa pulang, tapi kak Sakura memaksa dan akhirnya dia mau makan malam di rumah kami. Cuma sekedar informasi, makan malam kami adalah mie instant.

Aku harap jangan ada yang meniru kebiasaan makan kami, sebab terlalu banyak makan mie instan tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Kedua kakakku mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol tapi Hyuuga tidak terlalu koopertif dan malah menyampaikan berbagai macam alasan agar dia boleh segera pulang. Lalu, setelah jam setengah tuju keinginannyapun terkabul.

"Kakakku menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

Meski hubungan kedua kakakku dengan Hyuuga tidak bisa dibilang terlalu baik, tapi mereka itu orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis lima belas tahun berjalan di tengah jalan yang gelap sendirian saja. Meski aku berpikir kalau sebenarnya kekhawatiran mereka itu tidak perlu dan menjelaskan kalau si Hyuuga itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi mereka tetap memaksaku mengantarnya pulang.

"Jangan repot-repot aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu syukurlah aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarmu!"

Dia kembali memukul kepalaku setelah mendengar jawabanku. Meski kali ini pukulannya tidak terlalu keras tapi masih terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

Apa dia tidak punya cara normal untuk berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Kau itu senang sekali malas-malasan? Sekarang antarkan aku pulang untuk mendisiplinkan diri!"

Dia bilang tidak mau diantar, dia bilang tidak suka berjalan denganku, tapi kontras dengan semua kata-katanya dia malah tersenyum-senyum sepanjang perjalanan seakan hal yang membahagiakan baru saja terjadi.

Malam itu setelah aku mengantar pulang Hyuuga, aku baru sadar akan sesuatu yang harusnya kuperhatikan dari awal. Saat Hyuuga sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan aku ingin melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat itu, aku tidak tahu harus berjalan ke mana, aku tadi datang dari mana, dan aku ini ada di mana?

Dua jam kemudian aku baru sampai di rumah karena tersesat.


	4. Personality

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

"Konohamaru! yang itu belum bersih! cepat bersihkan lagi!"

Suara itu.

Aku sudah benar-benar sebal mendengarnya.

Mulai dari udara masih berkabut dan dingin sampai matahari sudah agak panas dan menyilaukan mata, pemilik suara itu terus saja berteriak-teriak padaku. Dan yang lebih buruknya adalah teriakan itu berupa perintah. Perintah yang sangat merepotkan.

Kau bingung?

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia mendapatkannya. Tadi pagi, dengan muka super bahagia Hyuuga mendatangi rumahku dan menunjukan hasil ujiannya yang seharusnya baru keluar besok. Lalu seperti yang sudah kuduga, nilai testku yang kemarin berada di bawahnya dengan selisih tiga poin.

"Aku tidak mendengar ada aturan semacam ini!."

"Kalau begitu sekarang dengarkan dengan baik! setiap kali ada ujian atau test, yang mendapatkan nilai lebih rendah harus menuruti yang di atasnya selama sehari! sudah dengar kan? sekarang kerja lagi!."

Deklarasi hukuman macam apa itu? apa tidak ada hakim di sini?

"Bukan begitu maksudku! kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan tentang hal semacam itu."

Aku bukan orang yang punya daya ingat bagus, tapi meski begitu aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak pernah menyetujui perjanjian merugikan semacam itu. Dan minggu minggu yang lalu aku juga tidak ingat kalau dia memberikan kontrak semacam itu untuk kutandatangani. Jadi kesimpulannya! dia baru kepikiran ide itu tadi pagi.

"Ka mau melawanku? kau mau aku melaporkan kejadian minggu lalu?"

Sialan! aku tidak bisa melawan. Selama dia punya kartu as untuk melakukan ancaman padaku aku tidak akan bisa lolos dari kekuasaannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah! aku mengalah."

Terpaksa kalah, lebih tepatnya.

Harusnya hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk piket membersihkan kelas. Tapi, sehubungan dengan diberlakukannya peraturan baru yang berbunyi pemenang berkuasa. Semua pekerjaan yang harusnya menjadi milikinya dia bebankan kepadaku sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di atas meja sambil memasang muka senang.

"Setelah yang itu selesai, bersihkan papan tulisnya lalu buang juga sampah yang ada di depan!."

Yang membuatku benar-benar sebal bukanlah pekerjaanya, tapi ekspresi senangnya saat dia sedang memerintahkan sesuatu padaku. Senyum cerahnya yang biasanya membuatku lupa bernafas malah sekarang membuatku lupa kalau aku ini hidup di era kemerdekaan di mana hak asasi manusia sangat dijunjung tinggi.

"Apa setelah itu aku bisa istirahat?"

"Kau ini bilang apa? taman di depan masih kotor! kau juga harus membersihkannya."

"Nona Hyuuga kurasa apa yang kita lakukan dinamakan piket kelas karena suatu alasan yang sangat jelas!."

Karena tanggung jawabnya hanya berakhir di lingkungan kelas dan bukan seluruh sekolah. Jika kita juga membersihkan taman bukankah kita merebut pekerjaan seseorang?.

"Berisik! berisik! cepat keluar dan bersihkan tamannya! apa kau tidak ingat perjanjiannya?"

Apanya yang perjanjian? pemaksaan iya! aku sama sekali tidak sudah menandatangi perjanjian macam apapaun yang kau sodorkan. Perjanjian itu dibuat agar kedua pihak mendapat keadilan, tapi semua perspektif yang kugunakan untuk melihatnya mengatakan kalau akulah yang dirugikan. Seratus persen rugi. Kalau begitu di mana sisi adilnya? sekarang sudah jaman modern sudah saatnya hukum HAM ditegakkan.

"Kalau kau mau balas dendam kau harus mendapat nilai yang lebih tinggi dariku!"

"Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Balas dendam, kalau bisa aku juga akan melakukannya. Tapi sayang untuk sekarang ini sepertinya impian itu masih terlalu jauh untuk dicapai. Walau aku bilang balas dendam, tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan padaku.

Kalau sampai itu terjadi, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang yang melihat? seorang remaja laki-laki memerintah seorang anak perempuan seperti seorang budak. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku jadi berpikir negatif. Lagipula walau aku memang tidak suka padanya tapi kebencianku tidaklah sebesar itu. Meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya tapi dia agak membawa energi positif untukku.

Sudah dua tahun lebih aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan seserius ini. Biasanya aku hanya akan melakukan segala hal dengan setengah-setengah, tidak terlalu serius, dan cari aman saja.

Tapi gara-gara diancam ini dan itu oleh gadis mirip anak kecil itu, aku bahkan menyapu taman dengan muka serius. Hikmah yang kudapatkan kali ini sama sekali tidak teras enak tapi malah menyiksa.

Dengan menjadi serius aku harus menguras tenaga dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Lalu, jadi serius memang positif, tapi akan lebih positif lagi kalau aku mendapatkan motivasti tanpa paksaan dan ancaman.

"Mau ke mana kau sepagi ini membawa-bawa sapu?"

Saat aku ingin turun tangga aku bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. Namanya mari kita sebut saja kakek tua, umur lima puluh tujuh tahun, punya reputasi guru paling disiplin di sekolah. Meski tampangnya sangar dan malah mirip ketua geng preman, tapi dia itu dikenal baik pada murid dan sekarang aku juga jadi tahu kalau selain baik dia juga rajin.

Bisa dibilang, reputasinya sama sekali bukan omong kosong.

Bayangkan saja, sekarang masih jam lima lebih lima belas menit tapi dia sudah ada di sekolah, lain sekali dengan wali kelasku yang baru sampai di sekolah lima menit sebelum bel masuk. Sekali lagi pribahasa 'jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya' terbukti kebenarannya.

"Aku akan membersihkan taman pak!"

Tolong jangan beri aku tatapan yang kelihatan seperti bilang 'kau sedang pamer ya?'

"Bukankah ada petugas? Kenapa kau yang repot-repot melakukannya?"

Kenapa ya? Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau ada gadis mirip anak SD yang mengancam akan membeberkan rahasiaku kalau aku tidak menuruti perintahnya. Kalau aku bilang begitu bisa jadi tatapannya akan berubah arti jadi 'apa kau masih waras?'

"Aku datang terlalu pagi, karena itu aku menyapu taman untuk mengisi waktu luang dan aku juga sudah membersihkan kelasku sendiri, jadi jangan khawatir kalau pekerjaan wajibku malah terlantar."

Meski sebenarnya bukan pekerjaanku, tapi Hyuuga. Aku menunduk sedikit padanya lalu segera turun sebelum si Hyuuga sadar kalau aku belum sampai ke taman.

Pagi itu kuhabiskan untuk membersihkan taman sekolah sampai jam setengah tuju, meski ada banyak murid yang memujiku tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Bagaimana aku bisa merasa senang? aku kepanasan dan kegerahan, bahkan bajuku sudah basah oleh keringat. Oh iya, aku dengar kalau sinar matahari pagi itu mengandung vitamin D. Kalau memang begitu, mulai hari ini akan kudeklarasikan kalau aku benci vitamin D. Benda itu panas.

"Gunakan ini, kau kelihatan berkeringat"

Bukan hanya kelihatan, tapi aku memang benar-benar berkeringat. Aku tidak tahu dari kapan, tapi begitu aku melihat ke belakangku di sana ada Hyuuga yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa handuk kecil.

"Terima kasih"

Kali ini, si Hyuuga menunjukan sedikit kebaikanya. Benar-benar cuma sedikit. Dia cuma handuk sapu tangan untuk mengelap keringatku. Harusnya kalau dia memang ingin berbuat baik setidaknya berikan aku minuman. Bukannya aku tidak ingin berterima kasih, hanya saja sekarang aku benar-benar haus.

"Kalau begitu aku dulu ke kelas dulu."

"Aku harap kau tidak akan merepotkan diri kembali kesini."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia memukulku. Sebenarnya maksudku adalah bercanda, tapi sepertinya dia tidak paham dengan apa yang kumaksudkan. Dan, kalau kebiasaannya memukuli kepalaku tidak berubah juga, bisa jadi tahun depan aku akan benar-benar jadi orang yang selalu dia hinakan padaku. Orang bodoh. Lalu kalau aku jadi orang bodoh tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya. Terus, ujung-ujungnya aku akan jadi sengsara.

Ramalan masa depan yang sangat mengerikan.

Gadis itu pergi lalu, tanpa kusadari seseorang sudah ada di sampingku.

"Kalian tambah dekat ya?"

"Brisik Ise!"

Lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi si Hyuuga kembali mendatangiku dengan membawa seragam sekolah laki-laki baru yang tidak jelas asalnya dari mana. Setelah itu, dia menyuruhku segera berganti dan masuk kelas.

Begitu masuk ke kelas Ise langsung menghampiriku dan menanyai ini dan itu, lalu seperti biasa arah pembicaraan kami jadi ngelantur dan kamipun ngobrol hal-hal tidak jelas sampai guru masuk.

Hari ini, guru yang kemarin sakit sudah berangkat dan hadir di kelas dengan wajah yang segar. Karena itu tansi kelas yang akhir-akhir ini agak turun naik kembali naik bagai suporter yang mau menonton pertandingan tim kesayangannya di final.

Sepertinya cuma aku saja yang tidak punya semangat dalam mataku. Mau bagaimana lagi? semangatku sepertinya sudah ikut luntur bersama dengan keringatku. Aku terlalu capek.

Kurasa aku ini memang remaja kelas teri. Yang kulakukan hanyalah membersihkan kelas, taman, dan sekitar sekolah tapi aku sudah secapek ini. Sebentar! Tunggu dulu! ternyata pekerjaanku banyak juga? jadi aku merasa capek itu normal.

Yah.

Normal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

2

Adalah anggapanku.

Aku menyadarinya ketika tiba-tiba aku membuka mataku tanpa ingat kapan menutupnya. Guru di depan kelas sudah tidak ada dan jam dinding di tembok juga menujukan kalau dua jam sudah berlalu setelah aku masuk ke dalam kelas. Jadi? aku ketiduran. Tidak salah lagi. Cuma penjelasan itu yang paling masuk akal.

Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Yah, meski aku memang bukan tipe orang yang selalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan guru tapi aku ini tetap saja tidak pernah tidur di dalam kelas. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau ini juga adalah salah satu efek samping yang ditimbulkan oleh kedatangan Hyuuga Hyuuga dalam kehidupanku.

Bisa dibilang Hyuuga effect.

Tapi kali ini sisi negatifnya. Kuharap selama aku tidur tidak ada yang menjahiliku sebab sekarang bulan april sungguhan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Kau tidak kelaparan lagi kali ini kan?"

Terima kasih pada pengalaman pahitku kemarin, sebelum kau datang aku sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku benar-benar ingin bilang kalau memukul kepala bukanlah cara yang baik untuk mengucapkan salam. Tolong segeralah belajar cara menyapa yang normal sebelum aku mulai kena gegar otak.

Tanpa sedikitpun memberikan rasa keperdulian pada raut wajah tidak bahagiaku, dia menjatuhkan tumpukan buku tepat di depan mukaku. Kali ini apa?

"Bawa ini ke kantor! letakan di meja guru!"

Perintahnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat, yang membuatku berat untuk melangkah bukanlah perintahnya tapi sekali lagi, senyum senangnya saat memerintahku. Ingin bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain sama sekali bukan hobi yang patut untuk dipelihara.

"Itu kan tugasmu, yang piket hari ini kan kau!"

Ini namanya penjajahan di masa merdeka.

"Kau ingat peraturannya kan? jangan banyak tanya dan kerjakan saja!"

Peraturan yang mana ya? lagipula biasanya guru tadi akan mencocokan tugas di kelas, apa ini juga salah satu akal-akalanmu untuk mengerjaiku. Aku harap meski namamu april setiap hari kau tidak anggap sebagai april fools.

Mulutku memang tidak berbicara, tapi sepertinya si Hyuuga tahu bagaimana cara kerja otaku sehingga setelah dia batuk kecil dia memberi penjelasan tambahan.

"Tadi dia bilang masih tidak enak badan jadi dia mau memeriksa tugas di kantor saja, cepat pergi dan berhenti melamun!"

Setelah mengambil bukuku sendiri, aku segera pergi sambil membawa tumpukan buku di depan dadaku.

Yah, kalau entah karena apa tiba-tiba ada serangan teroris di sekolah aku bisa menjamin kalau akulah yang akan bertahan terakhir. Kau tanya dari mana aku dapat kesimpulan itu? gampang. Kertas yang kubawa ini jumlahnya lebih dari seribu halaman. Peluru 44 magnum saja tidak akan bisa tembus.

Sepanjang jalan ada beberapa murid dan bahkan kakak kelas yang menyapaku, dan meski sejujurnya aku tidak kenal siapa mereka tapi aku tetap membalas dengan anggukan atau senyuman. Harusnya aku ini murid low profile yang tidak terlalu dikenal, tapi gara-gara kakakku itu fenomena sekolah, mau tidak mau aku juga jadi kena efeknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di kantor guru.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Konohamaru?, perasaan aku jarang melihatmu ada di kantor guru"

Tentu saja jarang, satu-satunya alasan aku ada di kantor adalah saat aku harus mengambil soal remidial.

"Aku hanya mengantar ini."

Begitu aku meletakan tumpukan buku-buku yang kubawa ke atas mejanya, dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kalau dia bingung dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Kenapa? apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?

"Bukankah itu tugas Hyuuga? apa jangan-jangan rumor itu benar ? Kau bahkan menggantikan tugasnya."

Aku tidak tahu rumor macam apa yang sedang menyebar di sekolah, tapi setidaknya aku punya keyakinan kalau rumor itu ada hubungannya dengan si Hyuuga yang selau menarik-nariku ke sana ke mari dengan paksa.

"Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi."

Sayangnya, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terlalu merepotkan, lagipula kemungkinan dia akan percaya dengan keteranganku juga sepertinya tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi kau kelihatan jadi lebih baik, dulu matamu kelihatan seperti ikan mati tapi sekarang sudah kelihatan ada kehidupan di dalamnya."

Tolong tahan dirimu! memangnya aku yang seminggu yang lalu itu seburuk apa? apa kau tidak bisa membuat impresimu terhadapku kedengaran sedikit lebih enak didengar?.

Banyak hal memang sudah terjadi. Tapi semua hal itu adalah hal buruk yang merugikanku. Contoh gampangnya ya kejadian tadi pagi, aku harus membersihkan taman yang luasnya minta ampun padahal sekolah sudah memberi gaji orang lain untuk mengerjakannya. Dengan begini bukankah aku merebut pekerjaannya? Kenapa aku dipaksa untuk merebut lapangan kerja orang lain.

Pikiran-pikiran tentang hal-hal negatif yang Hyuuga bawa ke kehidupanku terus menerus muncul di kepalaku, jadi sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas aku terus mereview apa saja yang sudah berubah dariku belakangan ini. Lalu setelah beberapa detik berjalan, aku menabrak seseorang

"E..."

Tingginya hampir sama denganku, di lengan baju sebelah kanannya ada sebuah tanda dengan tulisan angka dua romawi, lalu dia punya rambut hitam panjang yang bisa digunakan untuk iklan sampo. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, kudapati seseorang yang familiar berada di depanku.

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku!"

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mendorong mukaku dengan kuat menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Begitu dia mendengar suaraku dia langsung mundur sambil memasang pose sesorang yang baru saja dilecehkan. Dan hal itu lebih menyakitkan sebab orang yang kutabrak tadi adalah kakak keduaku. Lalu, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukan kalau dia itu marah tapi aku rasa dia tidak suka dengan fakta kalau kami baru saja bertabrakan di lorong sekolah di mana ada banyak orang yang melihat.

Tapi sekali lagi, seakan kalau pikiranku ini mudah dibaca dia buru-buru menambahkan kalimat lain di belakang kata-katanya yang tadi. Apa pikiranku semudah itu bisa dibaca?.

"Ha. . Konohamaru jangan salah paham aku tidak marah, aku hanya kaget."

Kedua kakaku memang punya sifat yang bertolak belakang. Di saat kak Sakura lebih memilih tidak melakukan apapun kalau tidak perlu, kak Hinata itu akan melakukan sesuatu kalau dia tidak punya pekerjaan.

Contohnya sekarang ini, kenapa dia harus bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh pacarnya? gara-gara itu aku jadi grogi meski padahal yang kuhadapi adalah keluargaku sendiri.

hanya saja aku sempat menambahkan pikiran-pikiran lain ke otakku, mataku tertuju pada sesuatu yang sedang datang menuju arah kami berdua. Dan, hal itu memaksaku untuk memegang kedua pundak kakakku itu agar tidak berbalik melihat ke belakang.

"Kak Hinata sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, aku dengar kalau sebentar lagi akan ada rapat."

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung yang manis, tapi hal itu bukannya membuatku merasa tenang malah sebaliknya. Dia membuatku jadi tegang.

"A... Iya."

Meski dia adalah anggota keluarga yang sudah hidup denganku selama lima belas tahun, tapi memegang pundaknya sambil menatap langsung ke matanya tetap membuatku jadi salah tingkah sendiri, dan untuk menambah ketidaknyamanan yang kurasakan, tatapan-tatapan tidak enak mengarah padaku dari berbagai penjuru membuatku entah kenapa jadi merasa seperti seorang kriminal.

Sesuatu yang datang itu adalah seorang gadis bernama Hanabi Hyuugaia.

Sebelum si Hyuuga bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang kuhadapi aku memberinya tanda untuk bersembunyi. Lalu, meski sebenarnya dia tidak harus menurutiku. Dia langsung melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu bersembunyi di balik sebuah tong sampah besar.

Padahal aku sendiri mengira kalau dia malah akan marah-marah dan menghajarku di tempat tapi malah dia menurut dengan sigapnya.

"Konohamaru, bocah yang kau bawa ke rumah waktu itu siapa? Apa rumor itu benar?"

Tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, kak Hinata bertanya padaku dengan nada yang membuatku jadi ingin menjawab tanpa banyak berpikir. Tingkahnya yang manis serta aura feminimnya benar-benar tidak bisa dihadang. Kalau aku bukan adiknya mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rumor yang sedang kakak bicarakan, tapi kalau bocah yang kakak maksud itu si Hyuuga kami berdua itu cuma teman."

Tong sampah di belakang kak Hinata bergetar hebat. Bukan karena situasi paranormal tentunya, aku rasa Hyuuga yang bersembunyi di baliknya sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan amarah karena dipanggil bocah atau apapun itu. Memadamkan api kemarahannyaahannya akan jadi prioritas keduaku, sebelum itu aku harus bisa memisahkan mereka dari satu tempat ini.

Dari pengalaman kemarin-kemarin, ada kemungkinan besar kalau mereka berdua bertemu akan terjadi hal yang akan membuatku jadi bahan omongan seluruh sekolah. Jadi, membiarkan mereka bertemu di sebuah tempat di mana ada banyak orang yang kenal denganku sama sekali bukan keputusan yang bijak. Bagaimana kalau kejadian seperti pagi itu terulang lagi? aku bisa jadi bahan bullying selama berhari-hari.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu"

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkanku yang sedang menanti takdir menyakitkan, takdir untuk dipukuli si Hyuuga.

"Siapa dia? Terus apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Kenapa kau bilang kalau kita hanya tem. . . maksudku kenapa dia menyebutku bocah?"

Kalau dari pemilihan kata dan model pertanyaannya, bisa kupastikan kalau dia tidak sadar orang yang dia bicarakan itu adalah kak Hinata. Tapi! Mengatakan kalau tadi itu adalah Kak Hinata juga sepertinya bukan pilihan yang baik dan malahan berpotensi memperparah keadaan.

Aku hanya bisa menyerah dan menerima takdirku dengan lapang dada untuk dijadikan sandbag olehnya. Belakangan ini aku sudah mulai terbiasa dipukulinya, aku memang sama sekali tidak suka tapi dengan ini dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Mungkin begini rasanya jadi ayah yang punya anak yang masih kecil.

Kejadian itu membuatku tidak mau tertidur lagi dalam pelajaran karena aku takut mendapat mimpi buruk.

Pelajaran sebelumnya terasa begitu lama untukku. Saat ini istirahat ke dua sudah mulai dan aku mulai lapar. Hyuuga yang dari jam istirahat pertama marah-marah masih mempertahankan perasaannya itu sampai sekarang. Bahkan atmosfir kelas yang biasanya seperti ladang rumput yang tenang mendadak jadi seperti rawa yang penuh buaya.

Seluruh kelas melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, bukan salahku kalau dia itu marah tapi seluruh kelas seperti bilang kalau aku yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Tadi saat kalian ke kelas kalian kelihatan sangat akrab bahkan dia sampai menggandeng tanganmu lalu kenapa dia terus saja menggeram saat melihatmu?"

Ada yang salah dalam kata-katanya, moodku tidak pernah baik saat bersamanya! bagaimana bisa aku bisa akrab dengan orang yang bertanggung jawab untuknya. Selain itu aku tidak bergandengan dengannya, dia itu cuma menarik-nariku paksa sepanjang perjalanan.

Kalau moodnya terus buruk seperti itu aku khawatir nanti sore aku tidak bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

"Konohamaru! tenangkan dia ya, aku pergi dulu, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan aura tidak enak di sini."

Semua orang juga pasti tidak akan tahan dengan atmosfir berat di sekelilingnya, dan entah kenapa tanggung jawab merefresh moodnya harus jadi tugasku. Hampir tidak ada seorangpun di dalam kelas kecuali kami berdua sebab yang lain sudah sengaja kabur meninggalkanku, karena itulah aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membuatnya lupa dengan kemarahannyaahannya.

Normalnya Hyuuga adalah mood maker kelas, tapi begitu moodnya turun orang-orang di kelas juga jadi ikut terkena efek mood buruknya. Hal ini jauh lebih merepotkan dari marahnya orang yang biasanya tidak pernah marah.

Harusnya sedikit minuman dingin mampu mengurangi stress di otaknya, lagipula aku masih punya uang lebih karena dua hari yang lalu aku tidak menggunakannya. Bisa dibilang itu adalah salah satu efek samping yang kusukuri dari event Hyuuga fools kemarin.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana aku mengajaknya keluar, moodnya benar-benar sedang tidak baik. Kalau aku salah menggunakan kalimat bisa-bisa aku di datangi malaikat kematian lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Kalau aku bicara dengan nada keras dia pasti akan memukulku lebih keras dari suaraku, kalau aku bicara pelan dia malah akan meluangkan waktunya untuk memakiku habis-habisan.

Entah kenapa aku diberi pilihan yang benar-benar sulit untuk dipilih. Sebab keduanya sama buruknya.

Sudahlah! Lihat saja nanti!

"Hyuuga kau haus tidak? Aku mau ke kantin mau ikut?"

"Pergi kau!"

Tatapannya sangat menusuk. Tapi aku tidak punya niat untuk mundur satu langkahpun. Dilempari kata-kata menyakitkan seminggu penuh olehmu sudah berhasil membuat kulitku jadi agak tebal.

"Ayolah aku yang membayar."

Yang bisa kulakukan adalah terus maju dan memaksa. Aku sadar kalau metodeku sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan super mengganggu, tapi aku tidak bisa mundur hanya karena aku akan dianggap seperti bukan laki-laki. Lagipula aku juga ingin membuatnya merasakan seberapa mengganggunya tindakannya padaku.

"Heee... hei aku belum bilang mau kan?"

Walau dia belum bilang 'mau' pada akhirnya kami tetap pergi ke kantin berdua.

Saat ini kami masih berjalan ke sana ke mari untuk mencari tempat yang kosong. Kami sudah lumayan lama berkeliling, tapi tetap saja kami masih belum menemukan tempat kosong yang kucari, sejujurnya aku juga jarang keluar dari kelas saat istirahat jadi aku masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ramai oleh siswa lain yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kami.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat sehingga keadaan ramai tidak normal itu tidak membuatku heran. Yang membuatku heran malahan si Hyuuga, dia terus saja memegang lengan baju kiriku dengan erat seperti anak kecil yang takut hilang dalam kerumunan. Bukannya tidak suka atau apa, mengesampingkan sifatnya. Ditempel oleh seorang gadis kecil imut itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan secara fisik.

Tapi kalau begini mungkin saja rumor baru akan mucul sebelum aku tahu rumor yang sekarang sedang menyebar.

Melihat bagaimana murid lain memandang kami, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Seseorang melambaikan tangannya pada kami berdua, dari sudut ini kami bisa memastikan kalau di sana ada tempat yang tersisa dan bisa kami gunakan untuk duduk.

"Ayo ke sana Hyuuga"

"Ha.. Iya"

Saat hanya berdua denganku, dia selalu bertindak seperti preman atau penguasa yang lalim. Tapi begitu di sekitar kami ada banyak orang, perilakunya berubah jadi persis anak perempuan pemalu. Ini adalah info penting. Kalau dia mulai liar lagi, mungkin aku hanya perlu menaruhnya ditengah kerumunan orang lalu dia akan diam?.

"Kak Sakura? ternyata tadi kakak ya"

"Kau bersamanya lagi ya, syukurlah! tadinya aku khawatir kalau kau akan jadi orang tumpul selamanya."

Apa maksud perkataanmu? apa kau sedang ingin menyakiti hatiku secara langsung. Kalau iya, kau sudah berhasil dan aku tidak ingin kau mengulanginya.

Aku dan Hyuuga duduk berjajar di seberang meja dari tempat kak Sakura. Aku sedikit heran bagaimana dia bisa sendirian di tempat seramai ini, mengingat betapa terkenalnya dia. Saat ini harusnya dia dikelilingi teman-temannya kan? Meskipun kurasa keadaanya agak aneh tapi jelas dia sendiri malah tidak perduli sama sekali. Dia malah dengan tanpa ekspresi membaca buku di tangannya seakan semua orang hanyalah rumput yang bergoyang.

"Apr. . . . apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hyuuga bersembunyi di belakang punggungku. Ya ampun, apa bocah sudah gila?, dan jangan terus-terusan bertingkah seperti itu. Sebab kegilaanmu itu kelihatan sangat manis. Saking manisnya aku bahkan sudah mulai tiba-tiba aku kau jadi kelihatan seperti kucing kecil yang lucu. Kalau kau terus bertingkah manis seperti itu mungkin aku akan tanpa sadar memelukmu.

"Apa dia sepemalu itu? dia selalu saja bersembunyi di belakangmu kalau bertemu denganku."

Sama sekali tidak, dia hanya akan bertingkah seperti ini kalau ada kau ataupun kak Hinata. Jika kami hanya berdua dia itu gadis kecil yang sangat berbeda! Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Woi Hyuuga!."

Kalau kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini di hadapan kedua kakakku, bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan mereka? Apa kau mau kalah sebelum berperang.

"Tapi dia itu rangking satu saat ujian masuk kan? dia pasti pintar, selain itu dia juga punya wajah yang imut, beruntung sekali kau."

Beruntung katamu?.

"Ya aku memang beruntung, dalam arti yang luas."

Hyuugaia memukulku dengan keras di pinggang.

"Apa maksudmu Konohamaru? apa kau mau dapat pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah?"

Pelajaran tambahan macam?

"Tidak! terima kasih."

Apapun itu yang jelas aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

Kenapa kak Sakura bis menyukai macan kecil ini? Kepribadiannya buruk, dia suka mencakar, lalu selain tampangnya yang manis dan otaknya yang pintar kurasa tidak ada yang bisa dibilang sisi yang baik.

Maksudku. Lihat saja badannya! dia itu kelas satu SMU tapi penampilannya persis anak kecil. Sebagai seorang lelaki aku akan bicara jujur. Aku akan lebih suka kalau tubuhnya agak sedikit berkembang.

Tentu saja bukan berarti aku menyukainya.

Tunggu dulu, kalau dibalik bukankah artinya dia punya semuanya kecuali body kelas model? selain itu bahkan bisa dibilang badan kecilnya itu malah menambah keimutannya. Ok, sekarang aku paham kenapa kak Sakura menginginkan si Hyuuga.

"Belikan aku minuman Konohamaru."

"Kau mau apa kak dan kau apa Hyuuga?"

Gadis kecil itu memasang pose berpikir.

"Aku ikut jadi aku bisa memilih."

Seseorang tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kenapa saat aku mau pergi dia memasang ekspresi tidak mau ditinggal? Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan.

"Tidak bisa! Aku ingin bicara denganmu, biar Konohamaru saja yang pergi."

Wajah kak Sakura masih tidak terlalu banyak perubahan, tapi suaranya terdengar lebih dalam sehingga kurasa si Hyuuga Hyuuga kehilangan keinginan untuk melawan.

"A umm.."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dengan ragu.

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun. Kenapa? Kak Sakura itu punya kemampuan sepesial untuk menangani orang-orang dengan kepribadian sulit. Jadi, meski aku selalu kesulitan menghadapi si Hyuuga itu aku yakin seratus persen kalau itu bukanlah masalah untuk kakak pertamaku.

Aku memasukkan dua buah koin ke dalam mesin penjual minuman otomatis di depanku, jujur saja aku baru tahu kalau kantin sekolah punya sesuatu seperti vending machine. Padahal aku sekolah di sini, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu ada benda ini di sini. Sekolah macam apa ini?

"Kau sudah lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya ya?"

Seseorang menepuk punggungku dari belakang, dari subjek pembicaraan dan logatnya saja aku sudah bisa menebak siapa di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ise.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura bodoh apalagi bodoh sungguhan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Kau mengenalkan dia pada keluargamu kan, si Hyuuga itu."

Mengenalkan. Siapa yang mau lamaran memangnya?.

Awalnya aku dan dia hanya bicara tentang si Hyuuga, tapi setelah itu dia mulai menambahkan berbagai topik tidak berguna dalam pembicaraan kami. Dan karena merasa tidak enak padanya yang sepertinya ditinggalkan teman-temannya karena tidak paham apa yang dia bicarakan, terpaksa kulayani obrolannya selama hampir sepuluh menit.

Aku rasa kali ini aku bukan hanya akan dapat masalah besar, tidak hanya membuat si Hyuuga menunggu aku juga membuat kak Sakura melakukan hal yang sama hanya untuk mendapat sekaleng minuman.

"Baiklah kak Sakura."

"Anak baik."

Kak Sakura? Panggilan seperti itu pada kakak kelas memang normal. Tapi kedekatan mereka sangat tidak normal dan benar-benar berlebihan. Hyuuga yang tadi mengeluarkan aura tidak mau didekati sekarang menempel bagai magnet pada kak Sakura tanpa rasa malu.

Kemarahan si Hyuuga yang tadi dia bawa ke sini sudah menguap ke langit-langit, dan bahkan. Sekarang dia sedang memasang wajah super senang saat kak Sakura mengelus-elus kepalanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Ini terlalu aneh. Bagaimana dia bisa menjinakan Hyuuga dengan semudah itu.

"Kak Sakura berhenti melakukan hal memalukan itu."

Gadi kecil di sampingmu jadi kelihatan seperti hewan peliharaan.

"Apanya yang memalukan? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat wajah bahagianya."

Bagian itu, tidak bisa kubantah. Wajah si Hyuuga menunjukan apa yang kak Sakura katakan.

"Jangan ganggu aku Konohamaru!"

Dan dia bahkan marah saat aku mengganggunya.

"Jangan cemburu padaku Konohamaru! aku ini kakakmu."

Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ini wanita? kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir kalau kau akan menipu si Hyuuga dan menjadikannya peliharaanmu. Lalu, jangan menggodaku seperti itu. Kau membuat orang lain jadi salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan bocah ini.

"Ini minuman kalian."

Setelah kuserahkan kedua pesanan mereka, aku sendiri langsung duduk sedangkan Kak Sakura meminum softdrink miliknya. Lalu si Hyuuga. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan marah sekan-akan aku sudah merusak kebahagiannya. Biasanya dia sudah memukulku begitu dia merasa terganggu tapi karena ada kak Sakura di depannya dia lebih memutuskan menahan diri. Mungkin.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya Hyuuga, jaga adikku baik-baik."

Setelah meneguk minumannya, Kak Sakura langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

Apa maksud pembicaraan mereka? dan kenapa kak Sakura lebih akrab dengan gadis itu daripada aku?

"I.. iya"

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Kalian jelas sedang membicarakanku, bagaimana itu bukan urusanku.

Aku sudah menduga kalau di akan bilang begitu, tapi kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan nada-nada tajam seperti itu berarti dia sudah kembali sehat. Walau dengan begini rasa depresiku kemungkinan akan bertambah aku tetap merasa lega, kalau si Hyuuga sudah kembali seperti semula berarti usahaku sepertinya sudah berhasil.

Perasaan lega itu kumanifestasikan dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Aku berniat langsung pergi dari kantin, tapi sesuatu menarik perhatianku dan membuatku berhenti. Di bekas tempat duduk kak Sakura ada botol minuman ringan yang tadi kubelikan, sepertinya dia lupa membawanya.

Aku tidak terbiasa membuang-buang uang jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil benda itu dan kuminum sisanya. Sayang sekali kalau barang yang sudah dibeli tidak digunakan kan?.

"Stop! Itu bekas kakakmu kan?"

"Terus kenapa?"

Ini hanya minuman. Aku yakin kalau tidak ada orang yang punya penyakit menular di rumahku, jadi aku sama sekali tidak khawatir meski harus menggunakan barang yang sudah pernah kakaku gunakan. Saat kecil kami bahkan sering bergantian menggunakan sikat gigi.

"Berikan padaku! Sekarang!"

Dia melemparkan minumannya yang belum dibuka kepadaku sedangkan softdrink yang tadi akan kuminum dia ambil paksa lalu ditelan dalam sekali tenggak.

Woi-woi, kau ini perempuan kan? Cobalah bersikap lebih seperti perempuan.

"Sekarang kita harus kembali ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi!"

Berbeda dengan saat kami datang, kali ini dia berjalan dengan cepat di depanku untuk mengejar waktu. Kalau moodnya sebaik ini, harusnya nanti sore dia tidak akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan apapun padaku.

Dan ketika pulang sekolah.

Ramalanku jadi nyata. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang si Hyuuga tidak sekalipun menyuruh-nyuruhku melakukan hal-hal menyusahkan. Dia masih tenggelam dalam apapun itu pikirannya sejak jam istirahat, kurasa pikiran itu sangatlah kuat.

Dia bahkan sampai lupa dengan perjanjian merugikan kami tadi pagi.

Setelah mengantarnya pulang aku langsung bergerak lurus menuju rumah. Hampir seperti ada GPS di dalam otakku, kedua kakiku serasa begitu saja menuruti jalur baru itu. Walau memang sedikit melelahkan harus berjalan bolak-balik dari rumahku ke rumahnya, lalu dari rumahnya ke rumahku lagi, tapi kakiku sudah tidak merasa pegal seperti saat hari pertama. Mungkin ini yang namanya efek "aku sudah terbiasa".

Sore itu aku sampai di rumah saat jam makan malam dengan kedua kakakku sudah siap di meja makan.

"Aku pulang."

hanya saja. Layaknya suami yang pulang kerja telat, aku tiba-tiba diintrogasi oleh kakakku sendiri.

"Apa kau mengantarnya lagi Konohamaru?"

"Begitulah, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau itu kekasihnya apa? Dia itu selalu memperlakukanmu seenaknya apa kau tidak marah?"

"Kami itu cuma sedang bermain-main, kami kan teman."

"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?"

Ketika aku tidak bisa lagi menjawab kak Hinata, bantuan datang dan akupun selamat. Kak Sakura menghentikan perdebatan satu arah kami.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti berdebat dan makan malam! lalu kau Hinata! jangan membicarakan orang lain seperti itu, Hyuuga tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Akhirnya, aku bisa lolos dan kak Hinata tidak menekanku lagi dengan pertanyaan tentang masalah itu. Tapi, dia sepertinya sangat tidak senang dengan hasil yang dia dapatkan. Jika Kak Sakura sudah angkat bicara, tak seorangpun di antara akami yang mampu bicara lagi. Sebagai kakak tertua dia memang selalu bisa mengatasi masalah semacam ini. Bahkan kurasa ayahku saja tidak akan setegas kak Sakura.

Malam itu demi menghindari pertengkaran agar tidak berlanjut, aku selalu tidak pernah menyebut nama Hyuuga di meja makan.

Kak Sakura duduk sambil makan dengan tenang, sedangkan kak Hinata malah sibuk menusuk-nusukkan garpu ke piring kosong sambil melihat ke arahku. Melihat dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak enak.

Kak Hinata yang biasanya adem ayem sekarang kelihatan sangat marah. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi adalah, aku tidak mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya penyebabnya sekarang.

Ketika aku sedang mengalihkan perhatianku ke makanan di depanku. Ponsel di saku celanaku begetar, menandakan ada seseorang yang mengirim pesan atau menelponku. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi aku mengeluarkan ponselku untuk melihat siapa yang menghubungiku.

Kuletakkan benda itu di bawah meja dan ternyata sebuah SMS sudah masuk ke ponselku.

Subyek [Darurat]

Dari subyeknya aku sudah merasa kalau aku akan segera merasakan keadaan darurat.

Pesan.

Jam tuju kau harus ke sekolah, jangan telat! ini perintah! Kalau kau tidak terlihat di sana lima menit setelah aku datang akan kuseret kau dari rumahmu.

Dari kata-kata preman ini sudah bisa di pastikan kalau yang mengirim pesan ini adalah Hyuuga

.

Sejak kapan dia punya nomor ponselku? Aku tidak ingat pernah memberikannya. Padahal aku baru saja makan malam tapi dia sudah punya alasan untuk mengeluarkanku dari rumah. Kalau aku tidak datang bisa di pastikan dia akan benar-benar ke sini dan menyeretku pergi ke sekolah.

Benar-benar darurat.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku merasa kalau waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Sekarang sudah hampir jam tuju dan aku masih belum tahu bagaimana cara pergi dari rumah tanpa diketahui kedua kakakku. Kamarku yang berada di lantai dua juga menjadi faktor yang menyulitkanku pergi dari ruanganku sekarang ini. Satu-satunya penghubung ruangan ini dengan dunia luar hanyalah sebuah pohon besar yang dulu sering kupanjat saat kecil.

"Apa boleh buat."

Kuharap aku yang sekarang tidak terlalu berat untuk pohon itu.

"Kau terlambat dua menit Konohamaru!"

"Maaf! Apa perlumu sekarang?"

Aku ingin segera pulang sebelum ada yang sadar kalau aku pergi.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang kutanyakan dia langsung masuk ke dalam gerbang. Biasanya gerbang sekolah akan di kunci saat sudah jam segini, tapi jadi murid yang dekat dengan guru sepertinya memberi si Hyuuga ini hak akses masuk ke sekolah kapan saja dia inginkan.

Kami berdua masuk ke sekolah yang sangat gelap dengan si Hyuuga mempimpin jalan kami. Dari rute yang kami ambil aku rasa dia akan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan di kelas tanpa sengaja alias ketinggalan.

"Kalau kau ingin mengambil barangmu bukankah bisa di lakukan besok?"

"Diam saja kau! Barang itu sangat penting! kalau sampai ada yang mengambilnya bisa gawat."

Lalu kenapa kau membawa sepenting itu ke sekolah? Bukankah akan lebih aman kalau di tinggal saja di rumah dengan begitu aku tidak akan repot-repot ke sini sekarang.

Tunggu dulu, barang itu sangat penting. Kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya bukankah aku bisa mengancam balik gadis kecil ini?.

"Eh Hyuuga kau tahu tidak?"

"Tahu apa? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Hyuuga terus-terusan orang yang dekat denganku biasanya memanggilku Hanabi."

Memangnya kenapa dengan nama Hyuuga? apa kau pernah punya kenangan buruk seperti namamu jadi bahan olok-olokan saat SD?.

"Kalau begitu Hanabi apa kau tahu tentang mitos sekolah ini?"

Pundaknya tiba-tiba bergerak seperti kaget, tapi dia pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dan aku juga pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Mitos macam apa? Aku tidak pernah dengar hal semacam itu."

Selama perjalanan kami melewati ruangan demi ruangan dan satu persatu anak tangga, aku menceritakan mitos yang kudengar dari Ise.

Cerita itu berawal dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, saat itu ada seorang murid yang sangat hebat di kelas. Dia punya wajah cantik, otak yang pintar dan disukai oleh semua orang. Semua murid di sekolah tidak ada yang pernah merasa tidak suka padanya dan semua orang selalu ingin jadi temannya.

Tapi saat dia naik ke kelas dua belas dia tiba-tiba meninggal. Ada yang bilang dia meninggal bersama seluruh keluarganya saat kebakaran, ada yang bilang kalau dia meninggal karena tertabrak mobil, dan ada juga yang bilang kalau dia bunuh diri.

Semua informasi itu tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kebenarannya, tapi yang jelas karena kematiannya yang mendadak itu seluruh kelaspun shock dan teman-teman terdekatnya jatuh dalam kesedihan. Sampai suatu hari.

Seseorang mengatakan hal itu.

"Mengatakan apa Konohamaru?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya kalau kau mau melepaskan lengan bajuku"

"Jangan memberiku perintah, kau masih ingat kan kalau hari ini kau itu milikku?"

Sial, aku sempat tegang saat dia mengatakannya dengan nada seyakin itu meski aku tahu kalau apa yang dimaksud bukan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kalau kau takut pegang saja tanganku jangan lengan bajuku!."

Kau membuatku kesusahan berjalan.

"Kau itu idiot ya?!"

Dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku sehingga aku terus saja bercerita.

Seseorang dari kelasnya bilang 'dia ada di sana! dia tidak mati!' awalnya seluruh isi kelas bingung dan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Itu cuma bohong kan?"

"Itu memang cuma bohong tapi?"

Hanabi semakin erat memegang lengan bajuku. Dan hal itu membuat jantungku jadi berdebar lebih kencang. Bukan karena takut karena cerita horror yang sedang kuceritakan padanya. Tapi karena sekarang dia menarik lengan bajuku lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. Membuat siku tanganku menempel di dada kanannya.

Sial! meski kecil tapi dadanya benar-benar terasa lembut.

"Konohamaru!."

"A. . . a iya! kemudian. . ."

Mulai saat itu, satu-persatu seluruh kelas ikut mengiyakan hal itu. Mulai hari itu juga seluruh kelas mulai bertindak seakan-akan kalau murid yang meniggal tadi masih hidup, bahkan kepala sekolah memberi tempat duduk khusus saat upacara kelulusan.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Memang bagus kalau cuma berakhir sampai di situ."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah….."

Aku memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan apa yang akan aku katakan padanya, aku bisa mendengar dia menelan ludah. Dia juga semakin erat memegang lengan bajuku, aku rasa dia benar-benar takut. Walau dia bertingkah seperti penjajah saat siang hari, saat ini dia berubah jadi anak kecil yang penakut di malam hari.

Dan aku lebih suka versi nomor duanya.

"Selanjutnya adalah.."

"Selanjutnya?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Biasanya reaksi orang yang ketakutan adalah kabur, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Hanabi itu tidak biasa. Begitu dia benar-benar takut dia malah langsung meninju mukaku dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau menakutiku."

Untung reflexku bagus dan aku bisa menangkap kepalan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku! aku janji akan melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan!"

"Janji macam apa itu!?"

Dan diapun melupakan ketakutannya dan mengejarku seperti orang kesurupan. Tanpa sadar kami berdua sudah sampai di depan kelas. Setelah itu Hanabi langsung mengambil barangnya dan mengajaku untuk segera keluar. Dia kelihatan masih agak ketakutan sehingga aku mencoba menakutinya beberapa kali agar bisa melihat benda macam apa yang sepenting itu baginya.

hanya saja yang berhasil kutahu hanyalah bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah buku. Dia benar-benar mempertahankannya dan berusaha sangat keras agar aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Bahkan beberapa kali dengan menggunakan kekerasan.

Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyeranganku akan sangat tidak berguna selain itu aku juga agak kasihan padanya. Aku kembali fokus untuk segera keluar dari sekolah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Konohamaru."

"Iya-iya."

Karena sifat bar-barnya yang seperti laki-laki, aku sama sekali merasa malu saat aku mengalungkan lengan kiriku ke lehernya dari samping. Kalau saja dia punya sifat yang lebih feminin semacam kak Hinata tentu saja aku tidak akan berani melakukannya.

Aku baru berinteraksi dengannya selama beberapa minggu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku sudah mersa kalau kami itu sebenarnya teman dekat yang sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi mengesampingkan sifatnya, tidak diragukan lagi dia itu perempuan. Sensasi saat kulitku menyentuh pundaknya yang tertutup kain terasa berbeda dari teman-temanku yang lain. Kecil dan lembut. Yang jelas rasanya beda.

"O..Konohamaru lepaskan aku! ngh..."

Jangan berisik, dan jangan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh macam itu! kau membuatku grogi.

"Ssstt. . . . . . "

Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya yang kecil sebab aku tidak mau mengeluarkan suara yang berlebihan. Tapi gara-gara jaraku, bisa kulihat pipinya yang mulai memerah dan tingkahnya yang entah kenapa mulai berubah.

Dia akan berteriak saat aku melakukannya jadi aku langsung membekap mulutnya sebelum dia sempat membuka mulutnya. Dengan begitu dia semakin salah tingkah dan wajah baby facenya tambah merah.

Sialan. Kenapa dia jadi kelihatam tambah manis. Kau membuatku jadi semakin grogi gadis kecil.

"Diam Hanabi! apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Dia terus-terusan memberontak.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita dari tadi."

"Benarkah? kau bukan cuma mencari-cari alasan kan?"

Cuma sedikit.

"Tentu saja! kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?"

"Apa itu hantu yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

Mana mungkin timing untuk hantu itu muncul bisa setepat ini? lagipula keberadaan mereka juga masih jadi tanda tanya besar. Lalu, cerita itu saja bahkan kudengar dari Ise yang notabene adalah orang yang tidak pernah serius. Tidak mungkin kalau cerita semacam itu benar-benar terjadi di sekolah ini dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu.

Kuharap.

"Kau dengar suara itu kan? itu langkah kaki, tidak mungkin hantu repot-repot jalan."

"Tapi!"

"Tenang saja, aku kan ada di sini, lagipula kalau ada bahaya kau kan bisa menggunakanku sebagai tameng."

Sebab aku masih miliknya dalam sehari.

Aku berdiri di depannya lalu meletakan kedua telapak tanganku di pundaknya, dan tanpa kuduga dia langsung berhenti bergerak saat aku menatap langsung ke matanya yang lebar. Sebagai reaksi tambahan dia juga langsung diam dan mengangguk. Pada saat itulah aku juga melihat bayangan bergerak di belakangnya, agar Hyuuga tidak panik aku tidak memberitahukan apa yang aku lihat.

Sembunyi-sembunyi aku meneliti bayangan itu.

"Kya... Waaa..."

Jangan ketakutan hanya karena hal kecil semacam itu! kau bukan anak kecil kan? kau memang kecil tapi kau itu bukan anak kecil kan?.

Dia memelukku secara tiba-tiba secara reflex setelah mendengar suara menyeramkan dari belakangnya, badannya bergetar dia bahkan kelihatan hampir menangis. Dia benar-benar takut, rasa kasihanku tanpa sadar membuat tanganku terangkat dan mengelus kepalanya. Walau melihatnya ketakutan lumayan membuatku senang, tapi sekarang ini rasa kasihanku padanya lebih dominan.

"Jangan khawatir! Kau tidak perlu takut."

Aku ingin menenangkannya, tapi untuk suatu alasan aku juga merasa lebih tenang begitu mencium wangi rambut gadis kecil di dalam pelukanku ini.

"Un..."

Dia kembali mengangguk.

Selama ada aku memang Hyuuga dia tidak perlu khawatir. Yang dari tadi mengikuti kami adalah dua orang yang kukenal. Bayangan tadi bisa kupastikan milik dua orang itu, kak Sakura dan kak Hinata.

Saat aku memperhatikan bayangan tadi memang mereka berdua bersembunyi hanya saja tidak ada yang sadar kalau di belakang mereka ada cermin yang bisa membuatku bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Kalau mereka ada di sini sudah jelas kalau mereka tahu aku pergi diam-diam, jadi sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku berekting sembunyi-sembunyi.

Malam mencekampun berakhir, aku mengantar Hyuuga pulang pada sekitar jam setengah sembilan malam. Saat pulang dia bukan hanya memegang lengan bajuku seperti siangnya, dia bahkan memeluknya erat-erat seakan-akan aku akan kabur kalau dia melepaskannya.

Aku harap tidak ada murid lain yang melihatku melakukan pose memalukan ini selain kak Sakura dan kak Hinata. Bayangkan saja kalau Ise melihatku, bisa jadi besok akan ada rumor baru.

Setelah itu, aku pulang. Dan dengan berani masuk lewat pintu depan.

Kak Sakura sedang membaca buku tebal seperti biasa Kak Hinata menonton acara TV. Mereka berdua sudah mencoba bertingkah sealami mungkin di depanku. Tapi aku masih bisa mengidentifikasi gerakan-gerakan aneh semacam tidak mau melihatku atau pura-pura tidak tahu ada aku di sana.

"Terus ! Apa maksud kalian mengikutiku?"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Dari tadi kami di rumah terus, kami tidak ke sekolah malam-malam"

Apanya yang di sini terus? Jelas-jelas kaumengatakannya sendiri. Kak Hinata itu pintar, tapi kalau dia sedang grogi dia akan kehilangan akal sehat dan pikirannya akan jadi blank sehingga hal-hal yang seharusnya jadi rahasia malah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ide siapa itu?"

"Ide apa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, iya kan kak Sakura?"

"Itu idenya."

"Kenapa kau menghianatiku kak Sakura!?"

Kak Sakura terus menatapku dengan ekor matanya sampai aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kalau dilanjutkan terus, pembicaraan ini cuma akan berputar-putar dan tidak ada akhirnya.

Karena itulah aku memutuskan mundur. Kelihatannya mereka tidak marah padaku, itu berarti akan lebih baik kalau aku juga tidak marah pada mereka dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Dengan begini, posisi kami jadi stalemate. Sebab kami semua ada pada posisi di mana semua orang bisa mengungkit-ungkit tindakan orang lain.

Setelah menyikat gigi dan cuci muka, aku naik ke lantai dua di mana kamar kami bertiga berada.

Hari ini memang melelahkan, tapi aku jadi semakin tahu banyak tentang si Hanabi Hyuugaa walau aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia memang orang yang menarik. Aku tidak perlu menahan diri kalau aku sedang bersamanya, rasanya benar-benar bebas walau aku harus membayar dengan harga yang lumayan mahal.

Minimal sebuah pukulan setiap harinya.

Kalau diingat-ingat aku dan dia hanya punya waktu enam bulan bersamanya, bukan berarti aku tidak rela berpisah dengannya! hanya saja mungkin saja aku akan merindukan bagaimana dia memukulku. Setelah enam bulan, kehidupanku akan jadi normal lagi.

"Konohamaru bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Ada apa kak Sakura?"

"Ini tentang Hinata."

Dengan wajahnya yang tertutup buku aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresinya, tapi dari suaranya dia pasti serius. Dia menghirup nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan badannya di tembok depan kamarnya.

"Dari dulu orang yang paling dekat denganmu adalah Hinata, jadi dialah yang paling khawatir tentangmu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Sampai dua tahun yang lalu memang itulah yang terjadi, kami selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. Bisa dibilang kamilah orang yang paling dekat di keluarga ini, hanya saja itu masa lalu sekarang. Sama seperti kak Sakura, kak Hinata juga semakin jauh dariku sejak dia masuk SMU dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tidak pernah bicara dengannya lagi seperti saat kami masih kecil.

Pembicaraan kami hanya sebatas formalitas.

"Syukurlah kalau kau benar-benar tahu, dia sering mengeluh padaku, katanya kau selalu menjauhinya."

"Aku tidak menjauhinya, aku hanya mencoba menjaga jarak.."

Jika aku bertingkah seperti dulu dan terlalu dekat dengan mereka, aku yakin kalau kehadiranku hanya akan mengganggu keduanya. Maksudku, dulu aku selalu mencoba menempel pada mereka dan mencari perhatian kedua kakakku itu. Jika aku bertingkah seperti itu, aku hanya akan mempermalukan mereka.

Selain itu. Tidak seperti mereka berdua aku ini hanya orang biasa yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Oleh sebab itulah aku memutuskan untuk bergaul dengan orang yang sama-sama levelnya denganku. Jika kalian terus bersamaku kalian akan disamakan denganku.

Kak Sakura menutup bukunya, aku yakin dia tidak suka dengan jawabanku tadi. Sebab ketenangan yang menyelimuti kami berdua terasa lain.

"Berhenti bilang hal semacam itu! kau masih ingat kalau kita itu keluarga kan?"

"Maaf! maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf! Kau lelah kan aku rasa sudah saatnya tidur, aku juga akan tidur. Selamat malam."

Dulu kami bertiga tidak seperti ini, dulu kami selalu bermain bersama dan tertawa bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Saat ada yang sedih diantara kami pasti selalu ada yang menghibur sampai orang itu benar-benar kembali ceria.

Dulu saat siang kami akan pergi ke taman dan bermain sampai sore lalu malamnya kami akan perang bantal sampai-sampai Ayah marah dan memaksa kami semua untuk tidur, setelah itu malamnya kami diam-diam bermain lagi.

Aku sadar kalau semua itu sudah hanya merupakan kenangan belaka, tidak mungkin hal semacam itu bisa terulang lagi sekarang. Mereka sudah ada di tempat yang tinggi, meninggalkanku di tanah.

Sendirian dalam kegelapan.

Foto kami bertiga saat kecil yang sedang tersenyum masih terpajang dengan rapi di atas meja belajarku. Saat itu kami benar-benar bahagia, saat aku melihatnya lagi aku bahkan merasa kalau kejadian itu baru kemarin.

Ponselku kembali bergetar. Dan sekali lagi, yang menghubungiku adalah Hanabi.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini?"

"Aku tidak meneleponmu karena aku ingin ngobrol denganmu! Aku hanya memastikan kau sedang belajar."

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa kau idiot?"

"Sekarang sudah larut malam jadi aku belajar paginya, selamat mala..."

"Jangan tutup teleponnya! Ini perintah."

Akhirnya malam itu kuhabiskan mengobrol dengan Hanabi sampai dia tertidur tanpa sadar, Aku menutup teleponnya setelah aku yakin dia benar-benar tidur. Pembicaraan kami memang tidak penting, tapi setiap kali aku bicara dengannya aku merasa begitu lega.

Enam bulan lagi mungkin kami tidak akan bisa lagi melakukan ini.

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti mereka?"

Hanabi.


	5. Fundamental Difference

The real update. Originalnya cuma sekitar 8k, tapi berhubung ada banyak perubahan angkanya jadi membengkak. No OC, cek naruto wikia kalo ada nama yang asing.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1

"Kak aku ingin es krim."

"Kak foto aku."

"Kak cepat ke sini."

"Kak, aku ingin lihat pinguin."

"Jangan menarik-nariku! memalukan."

Plak.

"Jangan membentaknya! kau bisa membuatnya menangis."

Setelah memukul kepalaku dengan menggunakan gulungan kertas yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana. Hanabi Hyuugaia langsung pergi bersama dengan seorang gadis yang lebih kecil darinya menuju ke tempat pinguin.

Jadi, bagaimana situasiku sampai bisa jadi seperti ini. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa aku berakhir dengan seorang gadis kecil dan juga gadis yang lebih kecil lagi di kebun binatang meski padahal aku tidak pernah punya rencana liburan?.

Semuanya berawal dari ketidakberangkatan Hanabi. Awalnya aku mengira dengan tidak berangkatnya macan kecil itu aku bisa sedikit lebih bersantai. Tapi ternyata sepertinya dia sudah memberikan kutukan padaku supaya aku tidak bisa bersekolah dengan tenang meski dia tidak ada.

2

Pagi ini, aku yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jadwal baruku bisa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dan begitu aku membuka mata tiba-tiba aku diganggu oleh ponselku yang alarmnya seharusnya belum berbunyi.

Dan begitu aku memeriksanya, aku menemukan sebuah sms masuk yang pengirimnya adalah Hanabi. Lalu begitu aku membaca isi pesannya, aku langsung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Tanpa sadar aku bahkan sudah hampir mau tertawa.

Isi pesannya adalah. .

'Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini , mungkin aku juga tidak akan masuk sekolah tapi bukan berarti kau bisa malas-malasan ok!.'

Apa yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sejak hari di mana Hanabi menantangku dia selalu saja menggangguku mulai dari pagi sampai sore. Bahkan ketika aku sudah kabur ke rumah pun dia masih terus menekanku untuk melakukan apa yang di mau.

Dari kalimatnya dia kelihatan buru-buru, dan orang buru-buru bisanya tidak punya banyak waktu. Itu berarti dia tidak bisa bebas mengontaku, dan jika dia tidak berangkat itu berarti di sekolah tidak akan ada orang yang menggangguku. Dengan kata lain kehidupan damaiku yang sudah lama hilang akan kembali meski hanya untuk sementara.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Tanpa sadar aku langsung turun dari kasur dan menempelkan keningku ke lantai.

Setelah mendengar kabar itu aku tidak bisa lagi tidur. Karena hal itu aku memutuskan untuk segera ke dapur dan memasak makanan selain mie instan. Aku membuat omelet yang memerlukan waktu agak lama, tapi sebab aku bangun lebih cepat dan masih punya waktu aku tidak perlu buru-buru.

Aku bahkan menggumamkan lagi yang sudah kulupakan judulnya sambil masak. Sebahagia itulah aku.

Begitu selesai memasak aku membangun kan kedua kakak perempuanku dan menyuruh mereka langsung mandi. Dan begitu mereka selesai berganti pakaian aku langsung sarapan bersama keduanya. Sambil memasang muka senang.

"Kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian Konohamaru?."

hanya saja yang merasa senang sepertinya hanya aku saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau pertanyaan kak Hinata meski kedengaran biasa tapi seperti ada durinya.

"Aku masih ada urusan di rumah, hari ini aku akan berangkat lebih siang."

Kak Hinata melihatku dengan lebih tajam, dia menyipitkan matanya seakan sedang memeriksa kalau aku ini memang benar-benar aku.

"Dari tadi kau kelihatan bahagia? ada apa memangnya Konohamaru?."

"Ahahaha. . tidak ada apa-apa."

Lain dengan kak Hinata yang memasang muka biasa saja tapi rasanya moodnya sedang buruk. Kak Sakura memasang muka tidak peduli tapi kelihatan seperti sedang dalam mood yang bagus.

"Bukankah kau bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya? memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?."

Sebenarnya aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berangkat siang karena ingin malas-malasan di rumah. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasan semacam itu pada kakakku yang sedang menatapku dengan muka serius itu.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hyuuga?."

"Begitulah."

Karena dia tidak akan menjemputku pagi ini aku bisa memanfaatkan waktu luangku untuk bersantai. Hari seperti ini adalah hari yang sangat langka. Hanabi adalah gadis yang serius, dan ketika di sedang serius dia akan mengejar tujuannya seperti orang gila.

Dan tentu saja saat dia bilang dia ingin menjadi yang nomor satu lalu mengalahkanku dia juga serius mengatakannya. Jika tidak, dia tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal berlebihan seperti mengancamku dari belakang hanya untuk membuatku menuruti permintaannya.

Lalu sebab yang dikejarnya adalah nilai akademik pasti dia juga akan berusaha untuk serajin mungkin dalam melakukan kegiatan akademik. Jadi kesimpulannya, kalau bukan karena sesuatu yang benar-benar penting dia tidak akan absen dari sekolah. Oleh karena itulah aku perlu memanfaatkan waktu kosong yang kumiliki sekarang dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Apa si Hyuuga sespesial itu?."

"Ha?. . ."

Kalau masalah spesial atau tidak, kurasa dia memang spesial. Malah bisa dibilang kalau statusnya sudah sama seperti hewan langka yang perlu dilindungi pemerintah. Maksudku, kemungkinan kau bisa menemukan seorang gadis SMA berukuran mini sepertinya yang masih kelihatan imut-imut itu hanya sebesar kemungkinan kau bisa menemukan sebutir nasi di tumpukan pasir.

Selain itu, meski ukuran tubuhnya mini tapi dia punya sangat banyak energi. Kalau ada yang bilang jika dia adalah android dari masa depan yang punya reaktor higgs di dadanya. Aku akan langsung menyuruhnya menembakan koin sebagai railgun.

"Lupakan! . . . kami akan berangkat duluan."

"Hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu."

Kak Hinata kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa dan hanya menjawab 'hm' sambil keluar dan berangkat bersama kak Sakura.

Setelah itu aku bersantai di rumah selama setengah jam lebih sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut berangkat ke sekolah. Sebab biasanya aku selalu dibuat berangkat buru-buru oleh Hyuuga, sesekali aku ingin berjalan santai sama seperti sebelum kehidupanku dijajah oleh gadis itu.

Cuaca hari ini lumayan cerah, meski matahari bersinar terang tapi cahayanya masih belum panas dan malah terasa nyaman di kulit. Selain itu, angin sepoi yang kadang datang juga membuat udara jadi suasana jadi semakin nyaman. Jika namaku Tanaka, mungkin aku sudah tidur di jalan.

"Kak Konohamaru pilih yang mana? ditangkap polisi karena kasus penculikan, jadi bulan-bulanan massa karena salah paham, atau membantuku melakukan sesuatu."

Kalau orang itu tidak bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang membawa alarm portable sambil memasang wajah mengancam dan juga memberikan kata-kata yang mengancam.

"Aku tidak punya uang banyak, jadi tolong rampok orang lain saja."

Nama gadis yang sedang menghadangku di tengah jalan adalah Yoshino. Umurnya sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun, ketika dia lebih muda dia sering mampir ke rumahku untuk bermain dengan kak Hinata dan kak Sakura sebelum mereka jadi orang sibuk. Dan tentu saja, kami saling kenal satu sama lain mengingat aku masih ingat pernah dijadikan kuda olehnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu kalau kak Konohamaru itu selalu kekurangan tahta, harta dan wanita."

"Kau kira aku ini apa?."

"Pria kesepian."

"Woi."

"Aku butuh bantuan kak Konohamaru! kalau kau membantuku aku bahkan akan membayarmu!."

"Aku menolak!, aku sibuk!"

Dilihat dari manapun, tawarannya terlalu mencurigakan. Dan bagi orang yang sudah pernah terjebak oleh tawaran mencurigakan yang pernah gadis kecil lain berikan, aku sangat yakin kalau permintaannya akan membuatku kena masalah nantinya.

Selain itu, aku agak khawatir pada Hanabi dan berencana untuk mengunjungi tempatnya nanti sepulang sekolah.

"Aku paham."

". . .?."

Aku sempat kaget karena dia tiba-tiba menyerah begitu saja. Tapi kalau dia paham, berarti aku tidak perlu menuruti permintaannya.

"Kalau kau mau membantuku, aku akan memanggilmu Onii-chan."

Dia mengedipkan satu matanya padaku.

"Ha?."

"Semua laki-laki seumuranmu pasti ingin dipanggil Onii-chan oleh seorang gadis cantik, karena itulah aku akan mengabulkan salah keinginanmu itu."

Wow, bocah ini benar-benar sombong. Dan apa-apan informasi ngawur yang dia punya itu? meski memang benar dadaku sempat berdegup kencang ketika dia memanggilku Onii-chan dengan muka polos. Perasaan itu bukan muncul karena aku senang, tapi takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang melihat dan salah paham lalu mengira aku yang menyuruhnya memanggilku begitu.

Mengesampingkan pengetahuan penuh biasanya yang kuyakin sumbernya dari tontonannya di hari minggu, kesombongannya sama sekali bukan tanpa basis. Maksudku, dilihat dari manapun dia kelihatan manis. Aku yakin kalau di luar sana akan ada banyak orang yang berebut untuk bisa dipanggil Onii-chan.

Aku saja tidak keberatan kalau dia mau memanggilku begitu.

Kalau situasinya tidak seperti sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana? mau membantuku tidak?."

"Aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru Yoshino, kalau kau ingin main-main, cari korban lain saja!."

Satu gadis kecil pembawa masalah sudah cukup bagiku, aku sama sekali tidak butuh bonus. Jika ada seseorang yang ingin memberiku bonus, tolong berikan aku bonus dalam bentuk xp agar aku bisa mengupgrade hit pointku yang mulai beberapa minggu yang lalu statusnya sering low.

"Aku gagal menjaring kak Sakura dan kak Hinata, karena itulah pilihanku cuma kak Konohamaru."

Jadi, rencana awalnya dia ingin minta tolong pada kak Sakura dan Hinata, tapi sebab dia terlambat menghadang keduanya dia memutuskan untuk menungguku untuk dimintai tolong. Jika dia sampai rela menunggu kami, itu berarti dia menganggap kalau hanya kami yang bisa menolongnya.

Mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang punya pendapat kalau aku bisa diandalkan agak membuatku senang, dan kalau situasinya mendukung aku juga tidak akan keberatan membantunya. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa membolos demi anak ini, sebab sekarang aku sedang ada dalam perang memperebutkan rengking dengan Hanabi. Dan dalam perang itu, nilai dan poin dari buku raport di akhir semester itu sangat penting.

Lalu, tolong jangan menggunakan kata menjaring. Kau kira kakakku serangga.

"Jika kak Konohamaru tidak mau membantuku, terpaksa aku harus menggunakan kekerasan."

Kekerasan? maaf saja. Tapi ancamanmu sama sekali tidak mengancam. Maksudku, tidak mungkin aku akan kalah dari gadis kecil yang tingginya hanya sampai perutku dalam masalah fisik. Selain itu, jika secara ajaib dia punya kekuatan selevel Hanabi aku juga tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Maaf saja tapi aku sudah menumpuk pengalaman untuk mengatasi gadis berukuran mini yang hiperaktif.

"Maju saja kalau kau berani."

Aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap menghadap serangannya. Tapi Yoshino tidak bergerak dan malah hanya diam di tempatnya sambil memegang gelang berisi alarm portable di tangan kirinya. Setelah itu.

Ringringringringringringringringring!. . . . .

"Toloooonggg! Ada penc. . . ."

"Time up! Time up! Time up! Time up! aku menyerah! aku menyerah! jadi tolong matikan personal safety alarmu sekarang juga!."

"Jadi? kau mau membantuku atau tidak? kak Konohamaru?."

"Muka polosmu benar-benar menipu."

Gadis kecil ini benar-benar licik. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan benar-benar mengeksekusi ancaman yang dia katakan saat kami bertemu. Jika polisi datang maka aku akan dibawa ke pos untuk ditanyai ini dan itu, meski pada akhirnya aku yakin bisa lolos dari kejahilan Yoshino dengan menjelaskan situasinya waktuku yang sempit akan terbuang.

Kalau yang datang adalah orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal kami yang kenal dengan kami berdua, aku yakin kalau mereka akan mengomeliku dan Yoshino selama berjam-jam karena bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang tidak boleh jadi mainan.

Dan jika yang datang adalah orang asing yang tidak tahu situasinya, bisa jadi aku akan babak belur dan masuk rumah sakit lalu terpaksa meliburkan diri entah sampai kapan.

"Terima kasih."

Itu bukan pujian bocah!.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu, tapi aku hanya bisa melakukannya setelah pulang sekolah! kau tidak keberatan?."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan berkompromi dan menyesuaikan diri! kalau bisa aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan kak Konohamaru."

Cuma perasaanku saja atau dari tadi kau sudah sangat merepotkan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat dulu, tunggu aku sepulang seko. . ."

Sebelum aku sempat berjalan, Yoshino menarik lengan bajuku dengan keras dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku ikut."

"Hah?. ."

"Aku tidak mau kak Konohamaru kabur."

"Aku tidak akan kabur!."

"Aku tidak percaya jadi aku akan ikut."

Jangan bertingkah seperti istri yang melihat suaminya akan selingkuh!.. Aku tidak punya julukan Ryuuou dan aku tidak ingat pernah mengajarimu main shogi untuk jadi pro!. Jadi jangan tiba-tiba memasang muka yandere sambil memegang safety alarmu!. Aku bisa mati.

Secara sosial.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar menyerah!."

"Anak baik."

Dia berjinjit lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Dan sebab aku sudah tidak punya motivasi untuk melawan, aku memberikannya begitu saja. Setelah itu.

"Aku sudah capek menunggumu selama satu setengah jam, jadi aku tidak punya tenaga lagi!."

"Lalu apa?."

"Gendong aku Onii-chan!."

Pagi itu, aku berlari ke sekolah sambil menggendong Yoshino karena tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas jam pertama. Dan di pagi itu pula, aku belajar apa arti sesungguhnya dari pepatah, 'tenang sebelum badai.'.

3

Begitu aku menaruh Yoshino di UKS, aku langsung berlari menuju ke kelas. Dan untungnya, aku masih belum terlambat. Sayangnya, sebab begitu aku masuk bel langsung berbunyi, aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk sedikit bersantai dan membuang rasa tidak enak dari keringat yang menempel ke pakaianku.

Sebab rasa panas di tubuhku masih belum hilang, aku tidak terlalu bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Dan sebab guru yang mengajar di jam pertama adalah tipe orang yang hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada di buku. Kelas jadi benar-benar terasa sangat statis. Semua orang hanya melihat buku, menggambarinya, atau tidur.

Tunggu dulu! kau yang duduk tiga bangku di depanku! kau tidak perlu sestatis itu sampai harus tidur!. Maksudku, ini baru jam pertama.

". . . ."

Aku melihat ke seluruh kelas dan merasa kalau kelas ini jadi aneh. Kelas ini bukanlah kelas yang terkenal dengan anak-anaknya yang pemalu dan penurut, tapi kelas dengan murid-murid berisik yang susah diam. Sepertinya efek dari ketidakadaan Hanabi lebih besar dari yang kukira.

Jam pertama dan kedua berakhir dengan kelas tetap sepi seperti kuburan. Dan sebab aku juga sibuk memikirkan apakah Yoshino tidak memutuskan untuk berkeliaran sendirian di sekolah atau tidak, aku tidak bisa seratus persen fokus untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang sebenarnya bisa dipotong jadi beberapa baris kalimat saja.

Begitu bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, aku langsung pergi ke UKS untuk memeriksa keadaan Yoshino. Meninggalkan Amaru dan Ise yang sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Dan begitu aku sampai, aku langsung menghela nafas lega. Sebab aku menemukan Yoshino sedang tertidur di kasur UKS dengan damainya. Jika dia tidur berarti dia tidak akan bisa membuat masalah tambahan, seperti jalan-jalan lalu tersesat dan memaksaku mencarinya lalu membolos pelajaran.

"Kurasa aku akan istirahat di sini."

Melihat tingkahnya tadi pagi dan kenangan masa lalu yang masih sedikit bisa kuingat tentang bocah ini, aku yakin kalau Yoshino adalah tipe orang yang sama dengan Hanabi. Seseorang yang kelebihan energi dan tidak bisa diam. Untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak tiba-tiba bangun dan seenaknya keluar, aku akan menungguinya selama istirahat.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mirip. . "

Kalau bisa diam, mereka benar-benar kelihatan manis. Meski Yoshino dan Hanabi sudah imut dari sananya, tapi aku agak kesulitan mengagumi keimutan mereka sebab lebih sering terlalu fokus memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi masalah yang mereka buat.

Lalu. .

Sebab tidak ada hal lain yang bisa jadi bahan perhatian, mau tidak mau perhatianku diambil alih oleh wajah Yoshino. Atau lebih tepatnya pipi mulusnya yang kelihatan sangat lembut. Pipi yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Hanabi.

Ngomong-ngomong entah aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyentuhnya.

"Yoshino. . . kau masih tidur kan?."

Dia tidak menjawab dan raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi kalau dia mendengar apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Aku harap dia benar-benar masih tidur dan tidak hanya pura-pura tidur hanya untuk menjebakku supaya bisa punya material untuk mengancam.

Setelah memastikan kalau Yoshino benar-benar tidak sadar, aku menarik kursiku untuk mendekat padanya. Setelah itu aku meletakan telapak tanganku di atas kepalanya dan membelai rambutnya. Kemudian aku menurunkan tanganku dan menyingkirkan helaian-helaian tipis rambutnya dari wajahnya dan mulai menurunkan tanganku ke pipinya.

"Sensasi ini."

Berhubung aku tidak punya saudara yang lebih muda, aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan mencubit pipi seseorang. Malah bisa dibilang yang sering terjadi adalah sebaliknya, dulu kedua kakakku lah yang sering mencubit pipiku.

Saat itu aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa mereka melakukannya, tapi sekarang aku paham. Pipi anak kecil ternyata benar-benar enak untuk dipegang. Tanganku rasanya dimanjakan oleh kulit mulus dan texture kenyal layaknya jeli yang pipi Yoshino miliki.

"Ehehe. . ."

Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba yang satunya juga.

Dan begitu aku mencoba berdiri untuk memegang pipi Yoshino yang sebelahnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan UKS terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua sosok yang ku kenal. Amaru dan juga Ise, yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah seakan mereka baru saja menemukan pelaku tindak kriminal.

"Ise, cepat telpon polisi."

"Ok."

"Tunggu dulu!."

2

"Jadi apa pembelaanmu tuan Konohamaru?."

"Pembelaan apa Amaru? aku hanya ingin mencubit pipinya?."

"Jangan percaya Amaru! dari wajahnya aku yakin kalau dia sedang berpikir mesum tadi."

"Kau bisa diam tidak Ise."

"Kau yang diam! ini adalah pengadilan jadi mohon tenang."

Sejak kapan UKS sekolah ini punya fungsi tambahan sebagai pengadilan. Lalu tolong berhenti mengayun-ayunkan stetoskop yang kau pegang itu Amaru, aku tidak mau disuruh bertanggung jawab kalau-kalau benda itu sampai rusak.

"Jadi, siapa dia? kau tidak selingkuh di belakang Hyuuga dengan gadis kecil lain kan?."

Berhenti bilang kecil-kecil-kecil, apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga kecil Amaru?. Selain itu, jangan memperlakukan Hyuuga seperti anak kecil. Dia memang kecil, tapi yang kecil cuma badannya, bukan umurnya. Dan apa maksudnya dengan selingkuh? aku bahkan tidak punya hubungan semacam itu dengan gadis itu.

"Lalu yang terakhir, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti kriminal!."

"Lalu dari mana kau mendapatkan gadis kecil itu?."

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya melakukan sesuatu, berhubung aku tidak bisa paginya aku menyuruhnya menungguku sampai pulang sekolah."

"Mencurigakan."

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari apa yang kulakukan. Malah kau harus memujiku karena mau ditipu anak kecil untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan hal itu adalah permintaan tolongnya. Yoshino bilang dia ingin meminta bantuanku, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu tanya saja pada orangnya."

Aku menepuk wajah Yoshino dan menggoyang-goyangkan badanya agar dia bangun. Dan setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya dia bangun juga. Sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang rasanya mungkin masih lengket, dia memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Yoshino, jelaskan pada orang-orang ini kenapa kau ada di sini."

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau kalimat perempuan dan anak kecil jauh lebih dipercaya daripada kata-kata laki-laki. Karena itulah, daripada terus bicara dan tidak pernah didengarkan isinya, lebih baik kalau orang yang bersangkutan saja yang menjelaskan kalau aku ini cuma tetangga baik hati yang sama sekali tidak terpaksa membawanya ke sekolah agar bisa membantunya.

"Jangan takut gadis kecil, bicara saja yang sebenarnya."

Amaru, kau bisa tidak berhenti memperlakukanku seperti kriminal.

"Um. . . . . ."

Yoshino memiringkan kepalanya, mungkin sedang mencoba memahami situasinya sekarang. Dia melihatku, Ise, dan Amaru yang sedang memasang wajah layaknya detektif di tv secara bergantian. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum dan bilang. . .

"Kak Konohamaru bilang akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta kalau aku mau dia ajak ke sekolah."

Tiba-tiba keadaan jadi tenang, atau malah bisa dibilang tiba-tiba UKS yang sudah sepi jadi tambah sepi layaknya kuburan. Dan sambil diam, Ise dan Amaru berjalan mundur menjauhiku seperti hantu.

". . "

". . "

"Tunggu dulu! tunggu dulu! jangan melihatku dengan tatapan 'mati saja kau' seperti itu! kalian tidak serius percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya kan?."

Meski secara teori apa yang dikatakan Yoshino itu benar, aku yakin kalau apa yang dikatakannya bisa diartikan ke arah yang Ise dan Amaru pikirkan. Sebab sambil mengatakannya Yoshino memasang wajah senang dan juga senyuman, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia datang ke sini dengan terpaksa. Selain itu.

Kalau mereka berdua benar-benar serius percaya kalau aku ini melakukan tindakan kriminal aku benar-benar akan menangis.

"Jadi kalian punya urusan apa ke sini."

Kalau kalian tidak ingin berhenti sendiri maka aku akan mengganti topik dengan paksa. Dan kalau kalian tetap ingin melanjutkan topik sebelumnya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengusir mereka keluar dari ruangan ini atau kabur.

"Ah. . . ."

Amaru menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia paham dengan apa yang coba kulakukan. Kalau kami terus bercanda urusan mereka juga tidak akan selesai-selesai.

"Kau tahu sekarang hari apa?."

"Senin, lalu?."

"Piket, hari ini adalah giliranmu!."

"Ah. . sepertinya aku lupa."

"Bukan sepertinya, tapi kau memang lupa dan karena hal itu ada banyak orang yang komplain padaku dan lebih banyak lagi tugas yang menumpuk."

"Maaf. . ."

Aku benar-benar lupa. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu sering mengandalkan Hanabi sebagai alarm dan tanpa sadar menganggap kalau dia diam berarti tidak ada yang perlu kulakukan.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa rasanya aku jadi seperti anjing peliharaannya?.

"Gah. . ."

Sepertinya cara keras Hyuuga malah efeknya terbalik dari apa yang dia inginkan. Dia bilang ingin membuatku jadi orang yang bisa jadi rivalnya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Aku jadi sadar kalau aku terlalu mengandalkannya. Jika ini kubiarkan saja, lama kelamaan aku akan terlalu bergantung padanya.

"Kenapa kau Konohamaru?."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya baru sadar kalau aku sudah jadi orang yang agak tidak berguna."

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar."

"Woi!.'

"Kau bisa introspeski diri nanti, tapi sekarang kembali ke kelas dan lakukan tugasmu."

"Um."

Aku pergi bersama Amaru dan Ise setelah memperingatkan Yoshino untuk tidak jalan-jalan sembarangan. Memastikan kalau dia tahu dimana kelasku supaya punya tujuan jelas kalau-kalau dia dapat masalah, dan juga memberitahukan kalau dia bisa minta diantarkan pada kak Hinata atau Sakura misalkan tidak ada yang kenal dengan namaku.

4

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah bahasa oleh bu Kushina. Dan untuk mengikutinya kami perlu pindah ke kelas bahasa di mana ada banyak peralatan yang petugas piket hari ini periksa dan siapkan. Setelah peralatan audio visual siap baru pelajaran akhirnya bisa dimulai.

Dan begitu pelajaran dimulai suasana yang ada pada jam sebelumnya kembali muncul. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya semua orang masih bertindak statis. Normalnya hal semacam ini tentu saja bukan hal yang buruk, teman-teman sekelasku banyak yang memperhatikan pelajaran. Biasanya itu saja sudah cukup.

Tapi untuk pelajaran kali seorang murid perlu aktif dan ikut bicara. Mengingat ruangan ini dibuat dengan tujuan agar murid bisa berinteraksi dengan mudah.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam menjelaskan tentang rumus bahasa, pengaplikasiannya, dan juga beberapa contohnya guru di depan berhenti untuk melihat murid-muridnya.

Dengan muka bingung.

Selama pelajaran diberikan tidak ada yang mendiskusikannya, begitu contoh diberikan tidak ada yang bertanya, lalu ketika dia selesai menjelaskan semua yang ada di agendanya tidak ada yang bilang paham atau tidak paham. Dengan begitu, guru yang ada di depan sepertinya kesulitan menentukan sebenarnya murid-muridnya itu termasuk aku, itu benar-benar mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Ok, let's have a quiz."

Jika seseorang tidak mau maju dan bertanya dengan suka rela, maka cara paling tradisional yang bisa digunakan oleh seorang guru adalah membuat pertanyaan dan memaksa muridnya menjawab dengan menunjuknya satu persatu. Membuat semua orang harus menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau dia disuruh menjawab.

"Yang menjawab tanpa harus Ibu tunjuk akan dapat nilai plus."

Dalam situasi seperti ini, biasanya Hanabi akan langsung berdiri paling pertama dan mengangkat tangan. Tapi begitu dia tidak ada, penawaran yang diberikan oleh bu Kushina jadi seperti sesuatu yang tidak ada nilainya. Kebanyakan murid hanya melihat satu sama lain dalam diam.

"Aneh. ."

Sejak masuk ke kelas ini baru pertama kali kelas ini terasa sesepi ini. Meski tidak bisa dibilang kelas dengan orang-orang yang paling terang otaknya sebab pengaturan kelas tidak berdasarkan ranking, tapi kelas ini bahkan terkenal sebagai kelas yang lumayan aktif. Sebutan agak sopan dari 'kelas yang susah diam'.

Aku melihat ke arah Amaru mengingat dia adalah seseorang yang lumayan dekat dengan Hanabi secara sifat dan juga prestasi. Dan juga postur. Dia adalah pemegang kursi rangking ujian masuk ke lima, jadi kukira mungkin dia akan tertarik dengan penawaran nilai plus.

". . . ."

Tapi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku setelah melihatku sekilas.

"Eh?. ."

Apa artinya aku juga tidak bisa bergantung padanya untuk membuat suasana kelas ini jadi sedikit lebih baik?.

"Someone please answer this question."

Bu Kushina menampilkan sebuah pertanyaan singkat di proyektor, setelah itu diam dan memberikan waktu untuk seseorang mengangkat tangannya secara sukarela.

Pertanyaan yang diberikan tidak sulit. Yang perlu kami lakukan hanyalah mencari bagian yang salah kalimat **"She is five years old, wearing T-shirt and having length hair and blue eyes"** dan mengganti kata yang salah dengan kata lain yang lebih cocok.

" . . ."

Sekali lagi aku melihat ke sekitarku dan memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasku. Amaru masih menyibukan diri dengan bukunya, Ise sedang melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya. Dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, aku masih tidak menemukan orang yang kelihatannya ingin mengangkat tangan dan menjawab.

"Tunggu dulu. . ."

Selain pembicaraan umum seperti 'kau saja-kau saja' yang bisa kudengar dari sana-sini. Ada banyak murid yang membicarakan jawabannya secara langsung. Menunjukan kalau kebanyakan dari mereka paham dengan pelajarannya dan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diberikan.

"Ahh. . aku paham."

Mereka tidak menjawab bukan karena mereka tidak tahu, mereka diam bukan karena mereka tidak tertarik dengan tawaran yang guru berikan. Alasan kenapa mereka bertindak pasif itu sama sekali tidak rumit. Semua itu bisa terjadi karena mereka itu sama sepertiku yang kemarin-kemarin sebelum bertemu dengan Hanabi.

Tidak ingin bertindak mencolok dan menarik perhatian, tidak berani bicara karena merasa canggung, atau merasa kalau nilai yang 'cukup' saja sudah cukup.

"Jadi begitu."

Kalau masalahnya hanya itu berarti penyelesaian dari masalah, yang biasanya tidak ku anggap masalah ini sangat simple. Mereka perlu pemicu, mereka perlu seseorang untuk diikuti, dan mereka seseorang untuk mendorong mereka mengambil langkah pertama.

Mereka membutuhkan orang seperti Hanabi.

Sama sepertiku.

Sebelum Hanabi datang dan mengobrak-abrik jadwal kehidupanku, aku juga sama seperti mereka. Tidak, aku malah lebih buruk dari mereka. Selalu mengincar posisi paling minim karena takut gagal saat mengincar sesuatu, selalu menempatkan diri di bawah radar karena takut dihina begitu gagal melakukan sesuatu, dan juga selalu mundur sebelum bertarung karena merasa sesuatu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan.

Mencari prestasi itu sia-sia.

Adalah apa yang selalu kupikirkan.

Tapi sekarang lain. Aku haru mendapat nilai tinggi, aku harus mendapat rangking sebab jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkan skor seseorang, ada gadis kecil yang akan selalu menempel dan terus-terusan menendangku setiap hari.

Dan dengan suasana yang seperti ini aku tidak merasa bisa menyerap semua pelajaran yang diberikan.

"Apa boleh buat."

Hanabi tidak berangkat hari ini, itu berarti hari ini adalah hari di mana aku punya banyak kesempatan untuk bisa mencuri nilai darinya. Bahasa adalah salah satu mata pelajaran yang lumayan kukuasai, jika aku bisa menambah nilaiku dengan bonus yang diberikan oleh bu Kushinaa kurasa menang dalam pelajaran ini dari Hyuuga bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"Bersiaplah Hanabi."

Sebab sepertinya aku akan menang di ujian bahasa yang selanjutnya.

"Bu! yang salah dari kalimat tadi adalah length, harusnya kata itu diganti long."

"Bagus, Ibu akan berikan tambahkan nilai plus ke tugasmu."

"Terima kasih."

Bu Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada murid lain untuk mendorong murid lain ikut menjawab dengan suka rela.

"And for the question number two."

Aku melihat ke belakang dan melihat Amaru menghela nafas dan berdiri lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku bu Kushina, should dari ' **should you mind if I open the window** ' salah dan perlu diganti ke would."

"Ok, thanks Amaru. . . . and for number three. ."

"I! my! me!."

"Yes Ise."

"Yang salah dari 'It's the more popular store in town so the products are quite good' adalah 'quite' sebab kata itu artinya tenang, dengan kata lain gak nyambung."

"Um . . .It's wrong, but I'll give you a plus for your bravery."

"Maksudnya Bu?."

"Artinya, Ise itu murid yang sangat pintar."

"Ehehe. . . terima kasih."

Setelah itu sebagian besar murid di kelas tertawa lepas. Membuat suasana yang tadinya sepi jadi kembali cerah, kemudian pada akhirnya tidak perlu memaksa satu muridpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan. Sebab begitu ada yang sudah memulai, yang lain langsung berlomba untuk ikut berlari.

Pelajaran berakhir dengan perginya bu Kushina yang diiringi sorakan kecewa dari teman-teman sekelasku setelah tiga jam berlalu. Dan untuk suatu alasan, ketika teman-teman sekelasku akan keluar begitu jam istirahat kedua berbunyi, beberapa dari mereka menepuk punggungku.

Ketika aku tanya kenapa mereka melakukannya, mereka hanya menjawabku dengan 'bukan apa-apa'.

"Aneh."

"Maksudmu kau?."

Selain Hanabi dan Ise, normalnya di sekolah ini tidak ada orang lain yang berjalan bersamaku kecuali kalau dipaksa. Tapi begitu keluar kelas, untuk suatu alasan Amaru tetap bersamaku dan bahkan mengikutiku yang mencoba ke kantin setelah mendapat SMS kalau Yoshino sedang bersama kedua kakakku di sana.

Aku mendengar pengumuman kalau dia dipanggil kepala sekolah, dan memang benar dia bisa pergi ke sana menggunakan jalur yang kugunakan. Tapi dengan menggunakan jalur itu, pada dasarnya dia harus berputar-putar.

"Sejak kapan ketua kelas punya hobi menguping?."

"Kau aneh itu sudah jadi rahasia umum."

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekati orang aneh sepertiku?."

"Karena orang normal biasanya suka menjauhimu, sebab itulah sepertinya kau itu orang yang aman untuk digunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi."

"Dari?."

"Keramaian."

"Kau . . . tidak suka jadi bahan perhatian?."

"Mungkin kau akan susah percaya, tapi sebenarnya aku agak iri dengan cara hidupmu."

"Kau iri padaku?."

Bagaimana Amaru yang dari arahku kelihatan seperti punya segalanya bisa iri padaku. Maksudku, meski tidak pernah mengatakannya aku bisa merasakan kalau dia dibesarkan di lingkungan yang baik dan berkecukupan. Dia punya kemampuan sosialisasi yang tinggi dan punya banyak teman, penampilan manis yang membuat banyak orang ingin membelanya tanpa banyak tanya, serta otak pintar yang bisa membawanya dalam rangking yang cukup tinggi bahkan di sekolah yang kurasa terlalu kompetitif ini.

"Amaru, aku yakin kau masih ingat pepatah lama tentang rumput tetangga yang kelihatan lebih hijau."

Kalah kau bisa iri padaku itu berarti kau segera perlu periksa mata. Sebab dilihat dari sisi manapun, rumput yang ada di halaman depan rumahku itu jelas-jelas lebih gresang daripada yang ada di tempatnya.

"Justru karena itulah aku iri padamu."

Selalu diperhatikan oleh orang tuamu dan diberikan perlakuan terbaik itu, bisa juga diartikan kalau mereka memiliki ekspektasi besar terhadapmu. Dan kau tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menjawab ekspektasi itu.

"Dan hal yang seperti itu lumayan menekan."

Kau bisa punya banyak kenalan, tapi seseorang yang bisa kau sebut teman jumlahnya akan selalu sedikit. Kebanyakan orang yang maju mendekatinya dan bilang untuk jadi temannya adalah orang-orang yang hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Memanfaatkan kemampuanmu. Dengan kata lain, mereka mendekatimu bukan karena kau adalah kau. Tapi karena mereka membutuhkan bagian menguntungkan yang mereka butuhkan.

Menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan mungkin kedengaran enak di telinga. Tapi di saat yang sama, hal itu juga berarti kalau ada banyak orang yang akan bergantung padamu.

Teman adalah seseorang yang bisa diajak saling membantu. Tapi kebanyakan orang yang melabeli dirinya dengan sebutan 'teman Amaru' pada dasarnya hanyalah beban.

"Lalu, beban-beban itu sama sekali tidak ringan."

Dan untuk hal tidak enak macam apa yang dibawa oleh penampilan menariknya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Di dunia ini selalu ada pro dan kontra, dan tentu saja saat ada seseorang yang menyukaimu pasti ada juga yang membencimu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku bahkan bisa dengan mudah membayangkan ada anak-anak nakal yang menyembunyikan pensil atau penghapusnya karena iri padanya.

Sekarang aku paham kenapa dia tidak mengambil kesempatan yang diberikan oleh bu Kushina di kelas tadi. Dia ingin jadi normal, dan salah satu bagian jadi orang normal adalah mengikuti arus.

"Amaru. . . kalau misalkan kau perlu ba. . ."

"Ah. . . Aku duluan."

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, Amaru membalikan badannya dan segera berjalan ke arah lain setelah melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dilihat dari manapun dia sengaja mengalihkan perhatian agar aku tidak melanjutkan topik tadi.

"Hm. . ."

Sama sepertiku yang tidak mau dibandingkan dengan kedua kakak ku meski aku ingin jadi seperti mereka. Mungkin, Amaru tidak benar-benar ingin meminta bantuan atau dikasihani meski memberikan banyak komplain.

Kami Pun berpisah, dan begitu aku sampai di kantin untuk suatu alasan kak Hinata melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan muka bahagia. Membuat orang-orang yang tidak tahu kalau aku adalah adiknya menembakan tatapan-tatapan menyakitkan yang isinya mungkin pertanyaan 'siapa kau?' padaku.

"Hah. . . ."

Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba tidak memperdulikan mereka semua. Biasanya, di saat seperti ini aku akan komplain pada kak Hinata untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi. Hal yang bisa memancing perhatian ke arahku.

Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Amaru, aku agak merasa bersalah kalau harus menuntut terlalu banyak dari kedua kakakku. Sebab tanpa tuntutan darikupun, mereka sudah menerima banyak tekanan. Dulu aku ingin jadi seperti mereka, tapi setelah mengetahui kalau rumput di depan rumah mereka hanya kelihatan hijau dari tempatku berada, rasanya aku mulai merasa kalau gaya hidupku yang sekarang sebenarnya jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Ada apa Konohamaru? kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan aneh begitu?."

"Bukan apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong dimana Yoshino?."

"Sedang mengambil makanan bersama kak Sakura."

Kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menunggunya. Yang membawanya ke sekolah adalah aku, jadi rasanya tidak enak kalau aku menyerahkan urusan gadis kecil itu pada kedua kakakku.

Setelah aku duduk di depan kak Hinata, dia langsung melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan sedang mengecek keadaan. Tempat ini ramai, jadi pada dasarnya tindakannya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya mengingat semua orang bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Dengan kata lain, dia malah menarik perhatian.

"Ada apa?."

"Di mana Hyuuga?."

"Dia tidak berangkat hari ini, dia bilang ada urusan keluarga, ada apa memangnya?."

"Aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

Dari interaksi di antara mereka sampai saat ini. Hubungan kak Hinata dan Hyuuga itu kelihatan seperti Ibu tiri dan anaknya. Yang mungkin disebabkan oleh perlakuan sparta Hyuuga yang menganggap kalau aku terlalu malas.

Sebelum ada tembok tidak terlihat di antara kami bersaudara, aku sangat dekat dengan kak Hinata. Dan dia adalah tipe orang yang akan marah duluan ketika ada anak-anak yang menjahiliku. Kami semua, termasuk aku sudah bukan lagi anak kecil. Tapi mungkin, di matanya aku masih adik kecil yang perlu dia lindungi dari sesuatu.

"Awalnya aku tidak suka dengan gadis kecil itu, tapi kak Sakura bilang dia itu gadis baik dan aku juga melihat sendiri kalau sekarang kau lebih sering kelihatan senang karena itulah aku ingin minta maaf dan mencoba jadi temannya."

"Be-begitu ya."

Sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap kalau Kaka Hinata tetap menjaga jarak dengan Hanabi. Meski memang benar gadis kecil membawa banyak hal positif di kehidupanku yang kemarin-kemarin lebih banyak elemen negatifnya, tapi cara yang dia gunakan lumayan menyakitkan. Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati tendangan dan pukulan yang sering Hyuuga berikan padaku sebagai 'pelajaran' tambahan.

Kak Sakura yang sudah jadi sekutu Hanabi tidak akan memberikan komentar meski aku minta tolong padanya. hanya saja kak Hinata lain, jika dia melihat Hanabi melakukan kekerasan domestik padaku dia akan protes dan menyuruh gadis mini itu berhenti. Jika sampai Kak Hinata juga ikut jadi sekutu si Hanabi, siapa lagi yang bisa kujadikan tameng saat gadis itu tiba-tiba korslet otaknya?.

"Kak Hinata."

"Apa?."

"Aku tidak keberatan kak Hinata baikan dengannya, tapi tolong tetap jadi sekutuku."

"Sekutu?."

"Ya, sekutu, sebab satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuandalkan hanya kak Hinata saja."

Di antara semua orang yang kukenal di sekolah ini. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuharapkan untuk membelaku saat ada argumen antara antara aku dan Hanabi hanya kak Hinata saja. Jadi kuharap, meski hubungan mereka bisa jadi lebih baik setelah kak Hinata meminta maaf pada gadis mini itu. Kak Hinata masih tetap jadi orang yang ada di pihakku.

"Beg-begitu ya. . . hehehe. ."

Setelah itu, Kak Hinata tersenyum dengan polos layaknya anak kecil yang senang setelah diberi permen. Dan senyumnya itu sangat manis sampai yang saudaranya saja sempat jadi grogi dan terpaksa mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain.

Beruntungnya, aku bisa melihat Yoshino dan kak Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arahku dan kak Hinata. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan kak Hinata dalam diam sebab aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Begitu menyadari keberadaanku, kak Sakura langsung memberikan sapaan.

"Konohamaru? kenapa kau ada di sini?."

"Menjemput bocah itu."

"Kau tidak perlu menjemput kak Konohamaru, aku bukan anak kecil."

Lalu, Yoshino yang berada di sampingnya langsung menembaku dengan wajah sebal yang malah kelihatan lucu dan membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Kalimatku tadi kedengaran seperti kata-kata anak kecil yang ingin kelihatan dewasa."

"Humph. . setidaknya aku cukup dewasa untuk bisa tahu kalau mencari kak Konohamaru itu buang-buang waktu."

Jadi alasan kenapa dia bisa langsung bersama kedua kakakku begitu bel istirahat berbunyi adalah karena dia bahkan tidak berusaha mencariku.

"Yoshino, perasaanku saja atau kau baru saja bilang kalau tidak ada orang yang kenal padaku di sekolah ini?."

"Maaf saja kak Konohamaru, tapi aku sudah bisa membayangkan semua orang akan bilang 'hah? Konohamaru siapa?' saat aku menanyakan keberadaanmu."

"Geh. . ."

Kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk. Dan hal yang lebih menusuk lagi adalah kalau apa yang dia katakan pada dasarnya adalah kenyataan. Di sekolah ini, orang yang kenal denganku bahkan mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Jangan khawatir Konohamaru, masa depanmu masih panjang."

Kak Hinata, kau tidak perlu melakukan follow up. Sebab follow upmu rasanya malah membuat lukaku yang sudah sakit jadi tambah perih.

Setelah semua orang berkumpul, aku juga ikut memesan makanan sebab tidak enak hanya melihat orang yang makan. Sedangkan Yoshino, makan dengan lahapnya tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Dari cara makannya, sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar. Yang mungkin disebabkan karena dia harus berangkat buru-buru untuk menghadang kedua kakakku meski pada akhirnya gagal.

"Yoshino, lihat ke sini."

Makannya yang buru-buru itu membuatnya jadi agak berantakan, tapi sebab untuk suatu alasan kak Sakura bertingkah seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang mengawasi anaknya yang baru belajar makan.

Saat ada makanannya yang jatuh ke meja, kak Sakura akan membersihkannya. Saat mulutnya blepotan maka kak Sakura akan mengelapnya. Dan ketika dia kesulitan menelan, maka dengan sigap kak Sakura akan menyediakan minuman.

"Terima kasih."

Yoshino yang diperlakukan dengan manja oleh kak Sakura tanpa rasa malu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan penuh dan bertingkah semakin manja sambil memasang wajah senang.

"Kak Sakura, kurasa kau perlu berhenti."

"Kenapa? aku selalu ingin punya adik perempuan yang imut."

Yoshino memang imut, luarnya. Tapi dia itu licik. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya padaku. Sebab aku adalah salah satu kelicikannya. Selain itu, bukankah kau sudah punya adik perempuan?.

Kak Hinata, gadis manis yang duduk di samping kananmu itu adik perempuanmu kan?.

"Jadi siapa di antara kalian yang mau kuperlakukan seperti Yoshino?."

Kak Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin merasa malu membayangkan bagaimana pemandangan Kak Sakura menyuapinya di depan umum. Jika aku ada di posisinya aku juga tidak akan mau jadi bahan tontonan seperti itu.

hanya saja kalau yang jadi subjek adalah Yoshino, semuanya akan kelihatan normal. Pemandangan seorang gadis cantik mengelap mulut seorang gadis kecil imut itu malah bisa jadi obat penyembuh kelelahan pikiran. Tapi kalau yang jadi subjek adalah kak Sakura dan kak Hinata. Mungkin tempat ini akan jadi rumah sakit darurat sebab murid laki-laki yang ada di sini pikirannya akan ke mana-mana membayangkan sesuatu yang disensor.

"Tidak ada kan? jadi jangan protes tapi kalau. . ."

Kalau?

"Kalau kau , Konohamaru, mau membawa Hyuuga pulang setiap hari dan meminjamkannya padaku aku akan berhenti."

Secara postur, Hanabi tidak berbeda jauh dari Yoshino. Karena itulah aku paham kenapa hasrat kak Sakura untuk memanjakan gadis kecil bisa dipenuhi. hanya saja, tolong jangan membicarakan Yoshino seakan dia itu hewan peliharaan atau mainan.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu Konohamaru?."

"Wajah seperti apa?."

"Wajah yang bilang 'diam kau perempuan tidak tahu diri, Hanabi itu milikku' seperti itu."

"Sejak kapan aku yang ada di pikiran kak Sakura jadi bajingan seperti itu?."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Konohamaru, aku hanya akan meminjamnya saat siang malamanya kau masih bisa membawanya ke kamarmu."

"Dengarkan akuu!."

Kak Sakura tidak mendengarkanku dan malah tertawa setelah melihat reaksiku. Dan hal itu membuatku berpikir.

Apakah kedua kakakku tidak sesempurna yang aku pikirkan?. Maksudku, kau dengar sendiri apa yang baru kak Sakura katakan kan?, Imajinasinya kedengaran agak terlalu liar. Aku harap dia tidak menyembunyikan novel erotis di balik buku pelajarannya seperti guru ninja mesum yang suka telat mengajar.

Bagiku keberadaan mereka itu sama dengan tembok besar yang menghalangi jalanku. Bagiku mereka adalah NUMBER ONE HERO, yang kakinya bahkan tidak bisa kusentuh. Seseorang yang berada di balik awan. Membuatku merasa kalau aku ini sangat kecil, lemah dan bodoh.

Tapi. . .

Saat ini aku melihat mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil, mendengar mereka membicarakan hal-hal bodoh, dan merasakan kalau mereka ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dari teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. Orang-orang yang tidak diberi label 'jenius' oleh siapapun.

Termasuk aku.

Pada akhirnya, Yoshino kembali ke UKS bersamaku. Kak Sakura menawarkan untuk membantu Yoshino menggantikanku. Tapi aku menolak sebab yang membawanya ke sini adalah aku. Dan membiarkan orang lain menyelesaikan masalah yang kau bawah kedengaran tidak etis.

Aku memang ingin memeriksa keadaan Hanabi, tapi hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang urgent dan masih bisa kutunda. Bel kembali berbunyi dan akupun segera bergegas ke kelas.

5

"Kak Konohamaru, sekarang giliranmu menurutiku."

Setelah pulang sekolah, Yoshino langsung menariku ke halte bis dan mengajakku pergi ke sebuah kebun binatang yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Alasannya mencoba menghadang kedua kakakku dan akhirnya mengajakku ke sini adalah agar dia bisa diberikan ijin untuk masuk sebab anak di bawah umur harus ditemani oleh orang dewasa.

Dan begitu kami masuk, dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku bahkan sebelum aku sempat bertanya ke mana dia ingin pergi.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk pergi ke tempat pusat anak hilang untuk memanggilnya. Tapi aku membatalkan niatku karena ingat anak seperti apa Yoshino itu. Aku tidak yakin dia akan mendatangiku hanya karena dipanggil. Dari reaksinya yang buru-buru sepertinya dia punya kepentingan super urgent di tempat ini. Lalu, kalau dia datang pasti dia akan banyak protes karena sudah mempermalukannya.

Pilihan yang kupunya hanyalah menyisir tempat ini dengan seksama dan berharap bisa bertemu dengannya sebelum tempat ini tutup.

"Eh? . . ."

hanya saja rencana itu tiba-tiba hilang tertiup angin dari kepalaku begitu aku mulai berjalan dari tempatku berada.

Tidak jauh dari tempatku berada, aku menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu seseorang. hanya saja, dia bukan Yoshino. Sebab tidak sepertinya, gadis yang kulihat sekarang bukan anak kecil meski memang tubuhnya kecil.

Dengan buru-buru aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Hanabi!."

"Ha. . .Harasa, kenapa kau ada di sini?."

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh! Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! kau tidak akan bilang kalau kau bolos karena ingin ke kebun binatang kan?."

"Ahaha. . . . . sesekali membolos itu tidak apa-apa."

" . . . . ."

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?. ."

"Tatapan macam apa?."

"Tatapan seperti orang yang ingin memukul seseorang."

"Oooo . . . sepertinya kau punya bakat jadi peramal sebab. ."

"Awww. . "

Aku benar-benar memukulnya. Tentu saja tidak dengan pukulan sekelas pukulan yang biasa dia lancarkan padaku. hanya saja, pukulanku masih cukup serius untuk membuat kepalanya yang keras itu merasa sakit. Sebab kali ini aku serius marah padanya.

"Sekarang aku merasa bodoh karena sudah agak sedikit khawatir padamu."

"Kau khawatir. . padaku?."

"Tentu saja. . "

Dia tinggal sendirian, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya bisa saja tidak ada yang sadar dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Kasus di mana seseorang mati di kamarnya dan tidak ada yang tahu sampai ada bau menyengat yang keluar itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Setelah selesai memberikannya pelajaran, aku mundur dan mencoba melihat penampilannya. Dan di saat yang sama diapun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihatku dengan tatapan yang lain. Dia tidak kelihatan marah meski sudah kuberi elusan kepala yang lumayan menyakitkan. Lalu dengan suara lirih dia bilang.

"Maafkan aku."

". . . ."

Dia melihatku sambil memasang muka bersalah dan kelopak mata yang kelihatan lembab. Membuat rasa marahku yang beberapa detik yang lalu meledak-ledak tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Apa-apaan makhluk ini? ekspresimu itu curang sekali. Kalau kau menunjukan wajah seperti itu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terus marah?. Sepertinya laki-laki itu memang diciptakan untuk jadi idiot di depan wanita.

"Sudahlah, jadi kenapa kau ada di sini?."

Tidak mungkin Hanabi membolos begitu saja. Jika dia melakukannya pasti ada alasan yang cukup serius sampai dia mau meliburkan diri dari sekolah saat dia harusnya berangkat. Maksudku, dia adalah orang yang tujuan utamanya sekarang jadi nomor satu dalam masalah akademik. Jadi harusnya belajar adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Sebenarnya aku berjanji akan bertemu seseorang di sini."

"Se-seseorang. .?."

Mataku langsung membelalak.

Dia membolos sekolah hanya karena ingin bertemu seseorang? siapa? siapa orang yang bisa membuat bisa membelokan prioritas gadis mini ini?.

"Ka-kau ingin bertemu siapa?."

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa?."

Apanya yang bukan siapa-siapa?. Kalau dia memang bukan siap-siapa kenapa kau repot-repot datang ke sini dan meninggalkan pelajaran sekolah yang biasanya kau kejar-kejar itu?. Dan, apa-apaan wajah malu-malumu itu saat menjawabku?.

" . . ."

Jangan bilang. . .

Laki-laki?.

Orang ini bahkan lebih penting dari rangking yang dia jadikan target. Dan orang ini bahkan mampu membuat Hanabi merasa malu hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Dilihat dari manapun ini tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang menunggu orang yang spesial. Dan orang spesial itu kemungkinan besar adalah laki-laki.

"Konohamaru? . . ."

Tatapan bersalahnya berubah jadi tatapan bingung begitu aku terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri dan jadi bengong.

"Apa Hanabi?."

"Kau yang ada apa? kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam? dan wajahmu entah kenapa kelihatan pucat."

Hanabi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mencoba meletakannya di keningku, tapi aku langsung menepisnya dengan lembut dan menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit lapar. ."

"Apa kau tidak sarapan lagi?. . ."

"Ahaha. . . mungkin. . ."

"Mungkin? kalau begitu bagaimana. . "

"Tidak apa-apa! aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?."

Aku selalu berpikir kalau kata Hanabi dan Romantisme itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Aku pikir, gadis super serius ini tidak mungkin punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalah cinta-cintaan. Dan aku juga berpikir, tidak mungkin ada laki-laki lain yang bisa punya hubungan dekat dengan gadis ini mengingat kepribadiannya yang lumayan keras.

Tapi sepertinya aku salah besar.

hanya karena aku tidak bisa melihat sesuatu, bukan berarti sesuatu itu tidak ada.

Hanabi memang kecil, tapi yang kecil dari gadis itu hanyalah badannya. Secara umur dia tidak berbeda denganku, dan gadis seumurannya normal tertarik dengan masalah semacam cinta. Selain itu, tidak sepertiku yang lingkaran pertemanannya sangat kecil Hanabi punya jaringan kenalan yang jauh lebih luas, sebab skill komunikasinya jauh di atasku.

Dengan hal itu, bisa saja dia punya banyak teman dekat lain di luar sana yang bahkan tidak kukenal wajahnya. Dan tentu saja, bisa saja ada orang yang jauh lebih dekat dengannya daripada aku yang baru berinteraksi dengannya selama beberapa bulan.

Mengesampingkan kepribadiannya. Penampilannya sebagai seorang gadis tidak diragukan lagi kelas top. Bukan hal aneh kalau ada satu atau dua laki-laki yang tertarik padanya dan mendekatinya dengan tujuan romantis.

"Um, daripada itu di mana laki-laki itu?."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu kalau yang ingin kutemui itu laki-laki?."

Ahh. . . jadi tebakanku benar. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa senang.

"Intuisi laki-laki."

Atau lebih tepatnya, kesimpulan tambahan hasil dari observasiku terhadap penampilannya. Hanabi yang sudah cantik dari sananya memang selalu kelihatan manis. Tapi kali ini penampilannya beberapa kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Dia mengenakan pakaian super girly yang memberikan emphasis pada keimutannya. Selain itu desain dan warna dari pakaiannya juga memberikan aura musim panas yang membuat gadis itu jadi kelihatan hangat dan lembut untuk disentuh.

Jujur saja saat aku pertama kali melihatnya tadi, rasanya aku langsung ingin melompat dan memeluknya. hanya saja aku bisa menahan diri karena takut akan dihajar olehnya.

Selain pakaian dia juga mengenakan sepatu perempuan yang kelihatannya rumit untuk dipakai, aksesoris berwarna cerah yang menghiasi leher, telinga, dan rambutnya lalu make up tipis yang samar-samar bisa kulihat berada di wajahnya.

Dilihat dari manapun penampilannya persis seperti seorang gadis yang akan berkencan.

"Be-begitu ya."

"Um . . ."

Setelah itu kami berdua diam.

"Ah. . .aku baru ingat, aku sedang mencari seseorang. . jadi sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan. ."

"Eh ? . ."

Jangan memasang wajah bingung seperti itu. Setelah tahu kalau kau akan bertemu seorang laki-laki, tentu saja aku hanya bisa mundur dan meninggalkanmu. Sebab, jika aku adalah laki-laki itu, tidak mungkin aku bisa merasa senang saat gadis yang kau berikan janji malah menunggumu bersama laki-laki lain. Oleh sebab itulah, aku harus pergi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. ."

Dia meraih tanganku untuk menahanku, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku menepis tangannya dengan halus dan menyingkirkannya. Membuatku merasa sangat bersalah sebab begitu aku melakukannya, dia menunjukan wajah seperti seorang anak yang baru saja diusir keluar oleh orang tuanya.

"Kau berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya sendirian kan, tidak enak kalau aku mengganggu acara kalian."

Seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu, dia membelalakan matanya. Setelah itu dia melepaskanku dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ka-kau benar juga, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Um. ."

Dia mengangguk, dan akupun pergi diantar oleh lambaian tangannya yang lemah.

Begitu aku berpisah dari Hanabi, aku langsung kembali menyisir lokasi kandang dari binatang-binatang yang ada di tempat ini satu-persatu sambil menanyakan keberadaan Yoshino pada orang-orang yang kutemui.

Tempat ini tidak ramai mengingat sekarang bukan hari libur, tapi tempat ini besar dan desainnya sengaja dibuat rumit supaya orang-orang yang mengunjunginya mampir ke sana-ke mari. Oleh sebab itulah, baru setelah hampir satu jam berkeliaran ke mana-mana. Akhirnya ku bisa menemukan Yoshino.

Yang sedang melihat panda dengan wajah murung.

"Apa-apaan muka murungmu itu? kukira kau kesini ingin bersenang-senang?."

Aku ingin protes karena dia sudah meninggalkanku seenaknya dan membuatku khawatir, tapi kurasa suasananya sedang tidak tepat. Sekali lagi, aku sadar kalau makhluk yang bernama perempuan itu punya cheat dari lahir yang membuat mereka sulit mendapat omelan.

"Maaf sudah membuat khawatir."

Jadi kau paham kalau aku khawatir. Sesuatu yang tidak mengejutkan mengingat dia itu tidak bodoh. hanya saja, dalam situasi normal dia tidak akan mengakui kesalahannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ada apa?."

Dari perilakunya sudah jelas kalau dia sedang punya masalah. Dan masalah itu ada hubungannya dengan tujuannya datang ke sini. Tujuan yang hasilnya adalah kegagalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang merasa seperti orang idiot."

Yoshino yang penuh kepercayaan diri, pikiran licik dan energi tidak ada lagi. Yang ada di depanku sekarang hanyalah seorang gadis kecil lemah yang kelihatannya bisa menangis kapan saja.

"Kau bukan idiot, buktinya aku ada disini."

Kalau dia idiot tidak mungkin dia bisa menipuku untuk menuruti permintaanya.

"Kak Konohamaru saja yang bodoh."

"Setidaknya aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk pura-pura baik-baik saja sambil menunjukan mata yang masih basah."

"Kak Konohamaru. . ."

"Jadi, bagaimana cerita penuhnya. ."

"Kemarin. . . ."

Kemarin, kedua orang tuanya bilang kalau mereka bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk Yoshino, Dan bagi Yoshino, waktu yang bisa mereka sisihkan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga, Mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama bekerja dan normalnya tidak bisa di rumah kecuali saat mereka benar-benar perlu tidur.

Mereka berjanji akan mengajak Yoshino untuk bermain dan bahkan bilang akan membawanya kemanapun yang dia mau. Tapi Yoshino yang tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya cuma budak korporat yang bisa dituntut untuk melakukan sesuatu kapan saja oleh bosnya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu menuntut dan hanya mengajak keduanya untuk pergi ke tempat ini.

Sebuah kebun binatang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Sebab pada dasarnya yang dia cari bukanlah seberapa bagus tempat dia bisa bermain, tapi bersama siapa dia pergi ke sana.

hanya saja, di pagi harinya ketika dia ingin bersiap untuk pergi. Dia menemukan kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Bukan untuk menemaninya, tapi ke tempat kerja. Tiba-tiba mereka dipanggil untuk melakukan sesuatu dan terpaksa untuk ke tempat kerja.

Dengan harapan yang tidak terlalu besar, Yoshino menanyakan kelanjutan rencana mereka. Dan tidak seperti dia duga, mereka bilang kalau mereka masih bisa menepatinya dan berjanji akan pulang lebih awal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghadangku?."

"Akan repot kalau mereka harus pulang dulu untuk menjemputku kan? jadi aku memutuskan berangkat duluan supaya mereka bisa langsung ke saja dari tempat kerjanya."

"Lalu. . . ."

Aku sering melihatnya sebagai gadis kecil kelebihan energi yang egois, tapi ternyata dia menyimpan perasaan semacam ini. Perasaan tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tuanya, keberanian untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mengambil resiko, lalu kegigihan untuk tetap terus berpikir optimis meski keadaan di sekitarnya bukan yang paling baik.

Sepertinya aku perlu belajar dari Yoshino.

"Begitu sampai, aku langsung membayangkan betapa senangnya mereka setelah tahu kalau aku tidak menyusahkan, memujiku karena sudah jadi anak pintar, dan seberapa bangganya mereka padaku, lalu dengan wajah senang seperti orang idiot aku menelpon mereka untuk bilang kalau aku sudah ada di sini. . . tapi. . . "

Mereka minta maaf dan bilang kalau tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaan mereka ternyata memakan jauh lebih banyak waktu dari yang mereka perkiraan.

"Kemudian?."

Dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Kemudian apa? sudah sampai di situ saja? kak Konohamaru kira aku bisa bilang apa kalau mereka sudah bilang hal semacam itu?."

Kalau misalkan orang tuaku menjanjikan sesuatu dan mereka tiba-tiba tidak bisa menepatinya lalu memberikan kata 'pekerjaan' sebagai alasannya. Aku tidak akan bisa bilang apa-apa. Sebab aku tidak punya kekuasaan atas mereka dan malah sebaliknya. Selain itu, pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan juga pada dasarnya adalah sesuatu yang mereka harus lakukan untuk mensupport kehidupanku.

Karena itulah aku tidak punya hak untuk protes.

"Yoshino, lihat ke sini."

Dia menuruti perintahku dan memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku setelah mengucek-ucek matanya beberapa kali.

"Ap. . .aaa yang kau lakukan kak Konohamaru."

Apa yang kulakukan? menjewer hidungmu.

"Apa-apaan tingkah sombongmu itu! jangan sok dewasa, kau itu anak kecil."

Tidak punya hak untuk protes? kenapa kau memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?. Kau hanya perlu memikirkannya saat kau sudah seumuranku. Kau itu anak kecil, dan anak kecil itu tidak perlu memikirkan masalah orang dewasa, urusan orang dewasa, dan situasi orang dewasa.

"Kalau kau ingin protes ya protes saja, kalau kau ingin marah ya marah saja, bahkan kalau kau ingin menghina mereka kau tidak perlu ragu melakukannya sebab di sini. . . . hanya ada aku."

Kau tidak perlu takut untuk jadi egois, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pura-pura paham dan bertingkah seperti orang dewasa. Sebab meminta sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa kau lakukan saat kau masih kecil.

"Kak Konohamaru. . ."

"Apa?. . "

"Kau sok tahu sekali."

"Aku bukan sok, tahu tapi aku memang tahu? kau kira siapa yang lahir duluan?."

Apa yang Yoshino rasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang eksklusif untuknya saja, semua orang sudah pernah mengalaminya. Termasuk aku. Dan sama sepertinya, dulu aku juga mencoba untuk terus jadi anak baik tidak pernah mencoba melawan apa yang didiktekan oleh orang tuaku. Atau lebih tepatnya, Ibuku.

Dan sekarang.

Aku menyesalinya.

Aku tidak mau Yoshino akan menggantikan posisiku yang sekarang saat dia sudah seumuranku.

"Kak Konohamaru. ."

"Apa. . ."

"Kau tidak akan lapor pada mereka ka. . n?."

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa bilang tidak pada seorang gadis cantik? aku tidak akan lapor! kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Kalau begitu. ."

Dia menunduk selama beberapa saat lalu kembali melihatku, tapi kali ini dengan wajah marah.

"Dasar bodooohh! kau bilang orang harus menepati janji tapi kau malah melakukannya? apa kalian idiot! kalian bilang lembur demi aku? apa kalian serius? kapan aku pernah minta kalian lembur? kapan pernah aku minta uang tambahan untuk beli barang mahal? apa kalian yakin kalau kalian bukan hanya mencari uang diri kalian sendiri? kalau kalian benar-benar mencintaiku cepat pulang! kalau setiap hari kalian hanya ada di kantor bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kalian mencintaiku? pakai otak kalian! kalau kalian tidak di rumah bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau aku sudah jadi anak yang baik? bagaimana kalau aku sudah belajar dengan keras, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau aku su. .sudah. . ."

Setelah itu dia tidak bisa bicara lagi, sebab pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berakting lagi dan jadi dirinya sendiri.

"Mama. . . Papa. . . jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Begitu dia tidak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya, aku memeluknya. Dalam keadaan normal, tidak mungkin gadis ini akan menurut dan tidak melawan. Tapi kali ini, dia membiarkanku begitu saja lalu malah menangis semakin keras di dadaku.

Aku yakin kalau dia akan bertingkah sombong lagi, bertingkah bossy lagi, dan memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh seperti biasanya.

Tapi hal itu bukan masalah.

Yang nanti akan kupikirkan nanti saja.

Sebab, aku ini orang idiot.

Begitu Yoshino berhenti menangis, kami berdua pergi dari tempat ini dan mulai mengelilingi tempat ini seperti pengunjung normal untuk mengganti suasana. Dia sempat mengajakku untuk pulang sebab paginya aku sempat bilang kalau aku ada urusan, tapi sebab Hanabi yang jadi urusanku sudah kutemui. Aku menolak dan mengajaknya untuk bermain di tempat ini.

Selain itu aku juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan tiket yang sudah kami beli saat masuk.

hanya saja tidak lama setelah kami berdua berjalan, tiba-tiba aku menemukan Hanabi yang sedang melihat kandang beruang.

Sendirian.

Aku ingin menghindarinya, tapi sepertinya dia melihatku duluan dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dalam situasi ini tidak mungkin aku bisa kabur begitu saja sebab pandangan kami sempat bertemu. Dengan langkah berat, aku menuntun Yoshino ke tempat Hanabi.

"Siapa dia Konohamaru?."

"Cuma anak kecil cengeng yang manawaawawa. . . ."

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan omonganku, Yoshino menyikut pinggangku dengan keras lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Sebagai balasan, Hanabipun memperkenalkan dirinya dan memberitahukan kalau dia adalah teman sekelasku dan membuat Yoshino menganga tanpa bisa berkomentar apa-apa selama beberapa saat.

Hei! jangan terang-terangan memasang muka terkejut seperti itu!.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau sendiri? apa orang itu sedang pergi?."

Hanabi melihatku lalu tersenyum dan bilang.

"Ahaha. . . sepertinya dia punya urusan lain jadi dia tidak bisa datang ke sini."

Dia tersenyum, dia tertawa, dan dia memasang wajah seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi aku sudah membaca cukup banyak manga untuk bisa tahu kalau senyum yang dia berikan itu tidak bisa dipercaya.

Dengan kata lain.

Aku baru saja menemukan korban janji palsu yang lain.

"Hanabi. . ."

"Apa?."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami?."

"Konohamaru. . . apa tidak apa-apa?."

"Tentu saja!."

Aku tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk berpikir dan langsung menggapai tangannya untuk kutarik.

Dengan begitu, hari itupun kami bertiga bermain di kebun binatang itu bersama sampai sore.

6

"Akhirnya bocah ini energinya habis juga."

Setelah hampir seharian bermain ini dan itu sambil menarik-nariku dan Hanabi, Yoshino akhirnya merasa kelelahan dan minta pulang. Dan begitu kami keluar kebun binatang, Yoshino langsung membuka tangannya dengan lebar dan memintaku untuk berjongkok. Lalu melopmat ke punggungku dan tidur di sana seperti koala.

"Kalau kau capek aku bisa menggantikanmu."

Aku memang capek, mengingat di tempat ini aku jadi pesuruh mereka berdua. Membelikan sesuatu, berebut tiket permainan untuk mereka, menjaga posis antrian yang kami dapatkan saat mereka ke toilet, memastikan mereka tidak tergencet pengunjung lain di tempat ramai, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku berjanji pada Yoshino untuk membantunya, tapi sepertinya bantuan yang harus kuberikan scoopnya terlalu lebar sampai bocah itu bisa mengksploitasiku begitu saja.

"Tidak perlu, kau juga capek kan?."

Pergelangan kakiku rasanya agak pegal, dan jujur saja tenagaku sepertinya sudah sangat low. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Yoshino pada Hanabi, sebab sama sepertiku harusnya dia juga kecapekan setelah menemani Yoshino bermain seharian. Selain itu, karena posturnya yang tidak berbeda jauh dari Yoshino, aku yakin kalau menggendongnya tidak akan mudah.

"Lagipula kalau kau jadi tambah pendek bagaimana?."

Hanabi memasang wajah marah, tapi setelah melihat Yoshino yang ada di belakangku dia menghela nafas lalu malah tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menggunakan Yoshino sebagai tameng sebab sepertinya Hanabi tidak ingin membangunkannya.

"Konohamaru, terima kasih."

"Untuk?."

"Untuk banyak hal."

"Seperti?."

"Membuat hari bolosku jadi menyenangkan."

"Berterima kasihlah pada Yoshino, tapi tolong jangan ketagihan."

"Tentu saja. . . ah . . sebagai ucapan terima kasih bagaimana kalau kubelikan sesuatu?. ."

"Tidak usah rep. . ."

"Aku pergi duluu. ."

Hanabi sudah berlari ke sebuah mini market sebelum aku sempat selesai bicara. Dan setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, akhirnya gadis itu keluar sambil membawa beberapa kaleng minuman sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Aww. . . ."

Membuatnya hampir jatuh karena tersandung trotoar. Beruntungnya, gadis itu punya reflex super cepat sehingga dia tidak sempat tersungkur ke tanah. Tapi kaleng minuman dan dompet yang masih dia pegang terlempar ke dari tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh, untung tidak ada truck-kun yang lewat."

"Ma-maaf."

Dengan posisi yang agak susah aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya untuk membantunya beridiri. Setelah itu aku memungut kaleng minuman yang menggelinding ke arahku dengan usaha yang sama sekali tidak mudah. Mengingat di punggungku ada orang yang tidak bisa kubiarkan jatuh.

Di saat itulah aku melihatnya.

"Apa orang yang kau tunggu itu dia?."

Aku melihat sebuah foto yang ada di dompet Hanabi. Sebuah foto berisi gambar Hanabi yang sedang melihat ke arah kamera sambil memasang wajah sebal, dan seorang laki-laki yang duduk di belakangnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya dan menempelkan pipinya pada gadis kecil itu.

Pria yang ada di foto kelihatan jauh lebih tua dari Hanabi. Wajahnya punya bentuk yang bagus, cukup bagus untuk membuat murid-murid perempuan di kelasku ber kya-kya saat melihatnya. Selain itu ekspresinya kelihatan ramah. Cukup ramah sampai aku bisa membayangkan kalau akan ada efek bling-bling saat dia berbicara.

Secara general dia kelihatan seperti seorang pria dewasa di umur dua puluhan. Mungkin dia seorang murid perguruan tinggi atau bahkan sudah bekerja.

". . . Be-begitulah."

Hanabi langsung panik dan segera mengambil dompetnya dan menyimpannya di tasnya.

"Jadi kenapa dia tidak datang!?."

"Har-sa?."

"Aku tanya, kenapa dia tidak datang?."

"Kenapa kau marah?."

"Aku tidak marah! jadi kenapa dia tidak dataww."

Begitu nada bicaraku akan naik satu oktaf lagi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu baru saja memukulku dari belakang. Dan tentu saja, sesuatu itu adalah Yoshino yang pura-pura tidur lagi lagi begitu aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Maaf Hanabi. . sepertinya memang aku agak kecapekan. . "

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku coba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan meminum minuman yang dia belikan untukku. Tapi saat ingin melakukannya, aku baru sadar kalau tanganku tidak sedang bebas dan membuka kaleng saja aku tidak bisa. Menyadari kesulitanku, Hanabi mendekatiku dan membukakan tutupnya untuku.

hanya saja.

"Hah. . . sudahlah. . ."

Aku tidak bisa meminumnya. Tentu saja kalau dipaksa aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi kalau aku memaksakan diri, Yoshino yang ada di punggungku akan terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh. Oleh sebab itulah aku menyerah.

"Jangan cepat menyerah begitu, sini berikan padaku minumannya."

Seperti perintahnya, aku memberikan minumanku pada Hanabi.

"Sekarang berdiri di atas lututmu."

"Ha?."

"Menurut saja."

Aku kembali menurutinya dan meletakan satu lututku di aspal. Setelah itu.

"Sekarang aaa. . ."

Dia menyodorkan kaleng minuman yang diepeganya padaku.

"Kau tidak serius kan?."

"Aaaa. . ."

"Dengarkan aku!."

"Aaaaa."

Dia tidak mendengarkanku dan terus menyodorkan kaleng minuman di tangannya ke mulutku dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Baiklah-baiklah. . . ."

Aku menempelkan mulutku pada bibir kaleng minuman yang dia sodorkan lalu meminum isinya. Setelah meneguknya beberapa kali, aku memberikan tanda pada Hanabi untuk menariknya. Begitu melihatku selesai minum, dia langsung mengangguk-angguk dan kembali tersenyum seakan baru saja sukses memaksa anak kecil yang tidak mau minum obat.

Bakat gadis-gadis kecil ini untuk memaksa orang melakukan apa yang mereka mau terlalu tinggi. Aku harap, suami mereka di masa depan tidak akan mereka jadikan budak. Tapi, mengingat seberapa cantiknya gadis-gadis ini di masa depan, kurasa mungkin jadi budak merekapun bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Tunggu-tunggu! ada yang salah dengan otaku.

"Anak baik."

Lalu, sama seperti Yoshino Hanabipun menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku seperti anak kecil.

Mengesampingkan rasa malu yang harus kutahan saat orang-orang yang lewat melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Hal yang Hanabi lakukan berhasil membuat suasana di antara kami jadi kembali ringan. Dan begitu situasinya sudah normal, akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan topik yang sebelumnya.

"Jadi pertanyaanku yang tadi, apa kau tidak keberatan menjawabnya. . . Hanabi."

"Ah . . alasananya tidak datang? ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dia datangi daripada aku."

"Lebih penting?."

"Begitulah ahahaha. . ."

Bagaimana kau bisa membicarakan apa yang sudah dia lakukan dengan wajah seperti itu? bagaimana kau masih bisa tertawa seperti itu?. Kau tidak serius benar-benar memaafkannya kan? kau sebenarnya marah kan. Kau cuma berakting kuat sama seperti Yoshino kan?.

"Apa kau tidak marah?."

"Marah? kenapa? tidak sepertiku dia punya banyak tanggung jawab yang jauh lebih penting dan tanggung jawab itu menyangkut banyak orang! karena itulah kalau harus memilih mana yang lebih penting tentu saja dia akan memilih pekerjaannya."

"Kau, serius?."

"Pertanyaanmu benar-benar susah dijawab eheheh. . . mungkin sedikit, tapi, dari awal dia mengajaku bertemu karena kebetulan dia ada acara di dekat sini, jadi sebenarnya aku cuma tujuan sampingan heheh. . ."

Jangan tertawa lagi. Bagaimana kau bisa tertawa setelah menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai hanya sekedar 'tujuan sampingan'?. Memang benar kalau kau tidak bisa lagi merengek seperti Yoshino, tapi bukan berarti perlu menutupi perasaan kesalmu itu.

Atau, kau memang serius benar-benar bisa memaafkannya begitu saja?. Bukankah kau itu orang yang hobi memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain? kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja? kenapa kau tidak mengomelinya? kenapa kau tidak memaksanya untuk datang?. Apa karena kau takut? apa karena kau malu? atau karena . . .

"Kau itu gadis yang hebat Hanabi, jangan turunkan nilaimu sendiri."

"Tidak, yang bisa kulakukan cuma belajar! kalau bicara masalah hebat dia jauh lebih hebat dariku."

Dari cara Hanabi mendeskripsikannya orang itu adalah orang yang pintar, selain itu kelihatannya juga punya posisi yang cukup tinggi dan penting. Aku sering mendengar kalau wanita lebih menyukai pria yang lebih dewasa dan mapan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis kecil ini sudah punya rencana masa depan yang sejauh itu.

Dengan orang lain.

". . . ."

Aku memegang dadaku.

"Ada apa Konohamaru."

"Tidak apa-apa . . ."

"Kau serius? wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

"Aku cuma capek, dan lapar, dan ingin tidur. . . karena itulah cepat jalannya."

Aku menarik tangan Hanabi dengan keras menuju halte bus. Aku ingin segera pulang.

Tidak. Bukan itu.

Aku tidak ingin mendengar Hanabi membicarakan topik tentang orang itu lagi meski aku yang memulainya.

"Um. . ."

Dia menurut lalu ikut berjalan mencoba mengimbangi langkah kakiku. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di halte dan langsung masuk ke bis yang datang. Dan begitu di dalam, aku langsung menuju ke kursi paling belakang bersama Hanabi. Setelah meletakan badan Yoshino di antara kami berdua, aku langsung menyadarkan badanku dan menutup mataku.

"Idiot."

Aku benar-benar idiot.

7

"Konohamaru! bangun!."

"Ah. . ."

Begitu bangun, aku menemukan Hanabi yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan pelan sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

"Konohamaru, sepertinya kita kebablasan."

Hah? kebablasan apa. Aku tidak menginap di rumahmu lalu lupa pulang kan?.

"Konohamaru! cepat turun!."

Kali ini Hanabi menepuk pipiku dengan lebih keras. Atau lebih tepat dibilang, menamparku dengan kuat sampai otaku yang masih setengah tidur langsung bangun.

"Di mana ini?."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku juga baru bangun."

Jadi yang ketiduran bukan cuma aku.

"Tenang saja, aku lumayan hafal jalur bis ini."

Kami bisa tetap berada di dalam bis dan menunggu bis ini untuk kembali memutar, tapi hal itu akan memakan waktu lama. Bisa saja kami pulang malam karena hal itu. Oleh sebab itulah, aku melihat ke jendela dan memperhatikan tempat-tempat di sekitar kami untuk menentukan di mana kami berada.

"Tidak ada masalah, kita cuma kelewatan beberapa blok dari rumahku."

"Benarkah.'

Jarak dari halte selanjutnya ke rumahku tidak hampir sama dengan jarak tempatku tinggal dengan sekolah. Dengan kata lain, kami masih bisa pulang dengan jalan kaki.

"Bantu aku mengangkat Yoshino, kita turun di depan."

"Um. ."

Aku menurunkan badanku di depan Yoshino yang masih tidur dengan lelap, setelah itu Hanabi mengangkat badan gadis kecil dan menaruhnya di punggungku. Dengan begitu, kami berduapun turun begitu bis yang kami tumpangi berhenti.

"Kurasa besok aku akan membolos."

Hari ini aku benar-benar capek, kalau tidak ada yang membangunkanku mungkin aku akan ketiduran sampai siang mengat kedua kakakku tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan untuk bisa bangun pagi.

"Kau bawa kunci rumahmu?."

"Bawa? kenapa?."

"Pinjamkan padaku nanti! Aku membangunkanmu besok."

"Aku akan memasang banyak alarm!."

Dulu, saat aku masih SMP dan belum punya kebiasaan bangun pagi. Aku memasang banyak alarm dengan jam bunyi yang berbeda-beda dengan selisih lima sampai sepuluh menit. Alarm pertama akan membuatku bangun untuk mematikannya, di saat itu aku akan melihat waktu dan biasanya memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Alarm kedua akan membuatku sadar kalau aku harus bangun dan menunjukan seberapa banyak sisa waktu yang kupunya sampai aku harus berangkat. Biasanya, di tahap ini aku juga masih memutuskan tidur lagi. Dan alarm terakhir adalah tanda kalau aku sudah tidak bisa santai dan harus buru-buru bangun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kau sendiri apa tidak capek?."

"Humph. . . kalau baru segini saja sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Serius?. . . aku saja sudah sangat capek."

"Aku sudah menjalani seribu cobaan dan rintangan sebelum masuk SMA, karena itulah mental dan fisikku sudah terlatih."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kera nakal yang harus menemani seorang biksu mencari kitab suci?."

Selain itu, apa gara-gara itu juga badanmu masih kecil seperti ini? Kalau iya aku harus berterima kasih pada orang yang memberikan cobaan padamu. Sebab gara-gara orang itulah pukulanmu tidak sesakit yang seharusnya. Kalau kau lebih besar, aku agak tidak yakin kalau aku tidak akan pulang babak belur setiap hari.

Aku mencoba membelai kepalanya, tapi dia menghindar dan memberiku tatapan yang bilang 'jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil'

"Percaya atau tidak, aku ini dulu anak yang super nakal kalau kau main-main denganku aku tidak keberatan jadi nakal lagi."

Dari sudut pandangku saat ini kau sama sekali belum berubah. Maksudku, ancamanmu padaku, pelajaran tambahan yang setiap hari kau berikan, lalu perintahmu yang sama sekali tidak bisa kutolak semuanya bisa kumasukan dalam kategori 'tindakan nakal'. Dengan kata lain, selama beberapa bulan ke belakang aku sudah jadi korban bullyingmu.

Tapi.

Mengesampingkan perlakuannya padaku yang mirip seperti orang yang punya dendam kesumat, kelakuan Hanabi di sekolah sama sekali tidak bisa disebut buruk. Malah sebaliknya. Dia akrab dengan banyak orang, dia diandalkan oleh guru, dan bahkan sudah dianggap seperti maskot oleh orang-orang di di kelasku.

"Aku agak susah membayangkannya."

"Membayangkan apa?."

"Kau memakai kacamata hitam sambil merokok dan minta uang padaku."

Di sisi lain aku bisa dengan mudah membayangkannya memasang wajah berkuasa sambil menyuruhku melayaninya.

"Kau benar-benar minta dihajar."

Aku sedikit mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menandakan kalau aku menyerah dan kami berdua kembali berjalan.

Setelah tidur di bis, pikiranku sudah agak plong dan sekarang tidak punya lagi masalah berbicara dengan Hanabi seperti biasa. Setelah dipikir-pikir, reaksiku sebelumnya benar-benar bodoh. Maksudku, kenapa aku harus panik dan bingung? aku dan Hanabi tidak punya hubungan spesial. Jadi harusnya aku bertingkah biasa saja.

Malah sebaliknya, aku harusnya senang. Dengan adanya keberadaan orang yang sudah siap membawanya pergi, itu berarti masa depan di mana aku akan terus diganggunya sudah tidak ada. Meski misalkan aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya sampai lulus, aku hanya perlu menahan diri selama tiga tahun untuk bebas darinya.

Selain itu kalau dia punya banyak acara di luar itu berarti aku akan punya banyak waktu kosong yang bisa kumanfaatkan sesuka hati.

"Hanabi. ."

Ok, aku menyerah. Aku bohong.

"Aa-apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Aku sedang memegang tanganmu."

Membayangkanmu memasang wajah senang saat bersama laki-laki lain sama sekali tidak lucu. Membayangkan kau pergi begitu saja setelah urusanmu dengan selesai sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu tapi ke-kenapa?."

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya?."

Hari ini begitu kau tidak berangkat aku sadar. Ternyata aku sudah banyak bergantung padamu. Bukan cuma itu, aku merasa kalau kelas yang di dalamnya tidak ada kau benar-benar gersang. Aku selalu mengeluh ketika kau berangkat, tapi ketika kau tidak ada aku merasa gelisah.

"A-ada apa denganmu?."

Wajahnya langsung jadi merah begitu aku memegang tangannya, selain itu dia juga mencoba memberontak. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. Sebaliknya, aku mengeratkan peganganku ke telapak tangannya. Kalau aku serius, aku selalu bisa mengalahkannya dalam masalah tenaga tapi karena dia jarang serius menyerangku, aku tidak pernah ikut serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak ada apa-apa, hari ini kau benar-benar aneh. ."

"Mungkin."

"Apa kau salah makan tadi pagi?."

Dan penyebab semua itu adalah hal yang jauh lebih simple dari sekedar salah makan.

Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis kecil ini.

Bagaimana bisa?.

Jawabannya mudah!. Karena aku ini, seperti yang sudah Yoshino bilang. Idiot. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak berpikir macam-macam saat ada seorang gadis manis yang selalu mencoba menempel padamu?. Memangnya laki-laki mana yang tidak senang saat seorang gadis cantik ada di dekatnya?.

Selain itu, pada dasarnya orang yang paling memperhatikanku adalah Hanabi. Alasan kenapa dia memberiku perhatian lebih mungkin hanya sekedar efek samping dari tujuan utamanya untuk jadi nomor satu di sekolah. Tapi meski begitu, dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku sekarang adalah kenyataan.

Karena itulah si idiot ini mulai punya perasaan-perasaan aneh padanya, punya delusi dan harapan kalau 'mungkin dia menyukaiku' terhadap Hanabi.

"Tidak penting, daripada itu bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol hal lain. . . ah. . seperti bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?."

Banyak yang bilang kalau cinta pertama itu tidak akan terealisasi. hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau kapal yang aku ingin tumpangi sudah tenggelam bahkan sebelum berlayar.

"Dengannya?."

Karena itulah, sebelum aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku harus memaksakan diri untuk bisa membuang perasaan ini, melupakannya, dan maju lalu mengembalikan hubungan kami sama seperti sebelumnya. Sebelum aku sadar kalau aku punya perasaan khusus padanya.

"Laki-laki yang fotonya di dompetmu."

Dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan menelan semua kenyataan pahit yang bilang kalau aku tidak punya kesempatan.

"Bagaimana? aku tidak tahu tapi yang jelas begitu aku bisa ingat sesuatu dia sudah ada. . . atau malah bisa dibilang begitu aku membuka mata dia sudah ada di dekatku."

"Jadi dari kecil kalian sudah bersama."

Kau punya terlalu banyak flaaaaaaggg!.

"Tentu saja, kami kan tinggal bersama?."

"Heh? Hah?."

"Karena itu kami juga main bersama, makan bersama, tidur bersama. . ."

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu-tunggu dulu! kau tinggal dengannya? kurasa ada yang aneh di sini! apa orang tua kalian tidak ada yang protes?."

"Kenapa harus ada yang protes?."

"Maksudku. . . . sudahlah! yang penting tolong jangan bilang kalau kalian pernah mandi bersam. . ."

". . . ."

"Kenapa kau diam sambil memasang wajah seperti itu Hanabi?."

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku jangan mengatakannya."

"Kau seriussssss. . . .!."

Kalian sudah pernah mandi bersama?.

"Cu-cuma saat kami masih kecil."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah Hanabi. Gadis yang pertumbuhannya kelihatan seperti berhenti saat dia masuk SMP. Dengan kata lain, penampilannya saat dia 'masih kecil' dan penampilannya yang sekarang tidak jauh berbeda.

" . . . . . . ."

Meski aku sering bilang kalau Hanabi kecil, yang kumaksud bukanlah kurus. Tidak ada masalah dengan proporsinya, dengan kata lain dia hanyalah seorang gadis cantik dalam ukuran mini. Kalau harus dibandingkan dengan sesuatu, aku rasa dia itu seperti kucing. Tubuhnya seanggun saudara mereka yang lebih besar seperti tapi dalam ukuran mini.

"Konohamaru! kau sedang membayangkannya kan? kau sedang membayangkanku telanjang kan?."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! aku hanya sedang mengagumi keunikanmu!."

"Kau kira aku hewan langka?."

Kalau bicara masalah langka kurasa gadis sepertimu memang langka.

"Ahah. . . kau bilang kalau kau yang dulu itu berbeda, apa yang membuatmu berubah juga dia."

"Um. . ."

Geh . . . rasanya dadaku seperti baru saja ditusuk sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa?."

"Sudah. . . aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi."

Mungkin topik ini terlalu memalukan untuknya, kelihatannya dari wajahnya yang benar-benar merah.

Normalnya, aku akan menurut saja kalau dia sudah memasang wajah seperti itu. Tapi masa egoisku belum lewat. Aku masih belum ingin membiarkannya lolos dari introgasiku begitu saja. Sebab hasil dari introgasi itu penting bagiku. Sebab info itu adalah hal yang kubutuhkan untuk bisa cepat menyerah.

"Ayolah. . . tidak ada salahnya ngobrol sambil jalan kan?."

"Aku tidak ingin ngobrol topik semacam itu!."

"Aku ingin. ."

"Konohamaru, kau benar-benar aneh. . "

"Aneh itu kata lainnya unik."

" . . . . ."

Dia tidak membalasku dan berjalan lebih cepat, dan tentu saja aku langsung mengikutinya dengan ikut berjalan lebih cepat. Setelah aku menyusulnya, tentu saja dia mencoba meninggalkanku lagi. Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai kami berdua setengah berlari. hanya saja, sebab aku membawa beban tambahan di punggungku jarak di antara kami jadi semakin jauh. Cukup jauh sampai Hanabi punya cukup ruang untuk memberiku senyum kemenangan padaku yang ada di belakangnya.

Dan ketika dia tidak melihat.

"Ugh. . ."

Dia gagal berhenti ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang keluar dari sebuah lorong lalu menabrak orang itu dengan cukup keras.

"Hoii!."

Dan orang yang ditabraknya adalah seorang pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh kekar yang aku harap namanya Yamada-kun atau Hasegawa kodaka sebab mereka cuma kelihatannya saja sangar.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Ha? tidak sengaja?."

Dari raut wajah orang yang ditabraknya, sepertinya masalah kecil ini tidak akan selesai dengan hanya permintaan maaf. Dan seakan mendukung ramalanku, dua orang sangar lain muncul dari tadi dan mulai mengerubungi Hanabi yang sekarang kelihatan seperti kelinci di tengah kerumunan serigala.

"Tadi aku tidak melihat ke depan, maafkan aku."

Hanabi menundukan badannya untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas kau sudah menabraku, kalau minta maaf saja cukup untuk menyelesaikan semua hal tidak akan ada yang butuh polisi! jadi kau harus ganti rugi!."

Akhirnya muncul jugaaaaaaaaaaa! aku sudah mengira kalau mereka akan mencari alasan untuk memalak Hanabi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menggunakan kalimat legendaris itu!.

"Gawat."

Jika aku yang dipalak aku akan menyerah saja dan memberikan uang yang kumiliki mengingat aku kalah jumlah. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hanabi mau diam dan menurut saja saat di palak.

"Ha? ganti rugi? ganti rugi apa?."

"Kau tidak lihat kalau tanganku lebam?."

Pemuda tadi memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang lebam, tapi orang bodohpun tahu kalau penyebabnya bukanlah tabrakan dari Hanabi. Dan tentu saja gadis kecil itu tahu, karena itulah dia hanya bisa melihat ke arah pemuda tadi dengan tatapan 'apa kau serius!'.

"Karena itulah cepat berikan aku ganti rugi!. . ."

"Kau. . ."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu! cepat keluarkan saja ua. . ."

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu! kalian tidak serius ingin memalak anak kecil kan?."

"Siapa kau."

"Aku kakaknya!."

Aku menarik Hanabi dan menempatkannya di belakangku, setelah itu aku menggoyang-goyangkan gadis kecil di punggungku agar dia bangun.

"Kalau begitu apa kau yang akan memberiku ganti rugi?."

"Aku tidak keberatan, aku akan memberikan sebanyak apapun."

Hanabi menarik lengan bajuku dan mencoba bicara, tapi aku menutup mulutnya dan mendorongnya untuk tetap di belakangku.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang ber. . ."

"Asal kurang dari 50k."

"Kau mau main-main ya."

"Tidak, aku serius."

Sebab uang di sakuku hanya segitu, dan itupun banyak recehnya. Kalau hal merepotkan ini bisa kuselesaikan hanya dengan memberikan mereka recehan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Oo o o. tidak masalah, sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kami mengajak adikmu bermain bersama? aku janji akan mengantarnya pulang besok."

Setelah itu mereka saling melihat satu sama lain sambil memasang senyum vulgar. Senyum vulgar yang membuatku berpikir kalau mereka sudah terlalu sering menonton film murahan. Sebab akting berandalan mereka benar-benar murahan mengingat semua kalimat yang mereka pakai adalah template dasar.

"Ya ampun, kalian mungkin kelihatan sangar tapi ternyata kalian suka anak kecil, apa kalian tidak malu saat membawanya pulang?."

"Aku paham, jadi kau minta dihajar."

"Tidak! sama sekali tidak! aku hanya ingin kalian cepat pergi dari sini dan berhenti melihat adikku dengan mata busuk kalian!."

"Hars-sa."

Aku juga bisa marah, aku masih bisa mentolerir kalau mereka hanya minta uang. Tapi kalau mereka ingin mengapa-apakan Hanabi urusannya lain lagi. Mungkin kalian menang jumlah, tapi maaf saja aku menang resolusi. Dan dalam melakukan intimidasi, resolusilah yang paling penting.

". . . ."

"Kenapa diam? apa kalian takut?."

"Bajingan!."

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau kalian berani maju aku akan memanggil polisi, Yoshino!."

"Siap!."

Tentu saja aku tidak punya niat untuk berkelahi dengan mereka semua, aku punya dua orang yang perlu dilindungi sedangkan mereka hanya perlu menyerang. Dilihat dari manapun posisiku sama sekali tidak menguntungkan, karena itulah aku hanya bisa mengancam.

Dan aku punya alat ancam yang lumayan efektif, safety alarm milik Yoshino yang siap dia hidupkan saat aku memberinya tanda.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan kalau tidak ingin dapat masalah kan?."

Kalau mereka cukup pintar, di saat seperti ini apa yang perlu mereka lakukan harusnya sudah jelas. Pergi dan melepaskan kami sebab resiko untuk jadi keras kepala dan memaksakan diri terlalu besar.

"Begitu saja? hanya begitu saja? kalau kami selesai menghajarmu sebelum ada yang datang tidak ada masalah kan?."

hanya saja, sepertinya mereka bertiga adalah lulusan kelas C dari sebuah sekolah elit yang terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membaca suasana. Bukannya takut, mereka malah semakin berani karena mengira kalau apa yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menggertak.

Salah-salah, yang bisa kulakukan memang hanya bisa menggertak.

"Yoshino, turun! Hanabi, bawa Yoshino pergi ke tempat yang ramai!."

"Konohamaru. . ."

"Jangan banyak tanya! kalian berdua hanya jadi liability sekarang jadi menurut saja dan pergi dari sini."

Kalau orang-orang di depanku serius ingin main kasar, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Yoshino tetap di sini. Mungkin Hanabi belawan, dan mungkin bisa saja dia itu kuat tapi pertanyaanya apa aku ingin kalau dia sampai terluka?. Jawabannya tentu saja tidak! sama sekali tidak!. Karena itulah aku perlu mereka berdua untuk pergi dan fokus mencari bantuan.

"Ooo mau jadi pahlawan?."

"Bukan bodoh! aku hanya melakukan tugasku."

Aku belum pernah jadi kakak, tapi pengalamanku sebagai seorang adik memberitahukanku kalau seorang kakak itu punya tiga tugas pokok. Menuruti permintaan tidak masuk akal adiknya, membalas orang yang berbuat nakal pada mereka, dan yang terakhir tentu saja adalah.

"Melindungi mereka dari orang-orang seperti kalian!."

Hanabi melepaskan tanganku, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan tatapannya di punggungku. Setelah itu, dia bilang . . .

"Kak Neji. . ."

Dengan suara lirih sebelum menarik Yoshino untuk pergi.

8

"Awawawawa. . . . ."

"Tahan sedikit. . . . ."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengobati lukaku dengan sedikit lebih lembut."

"Jangan cengeng."

"Awawawaw . . . ."

Setelah Hanabi dan Yoshino pergi, seperti yang kuduga ketiga berandalan yang ada dihadapanku mencoba mengejar mereka. Dan tentu saja aku tidak membiarkan mereka melakukannya. Untuk menghalangi mereka aku terpaksa harus melawan, dan hasilnya adalah sekarang aku punya luka lebam di tanganku, darah yang keluar dari bibirku, dan juga ponsel yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi.

"Lagipula, dari awal kenapa kau harus melawan mereka? kukira kau orang yang lebih suka kabur daripada maju terluka."

"Kalau kalian tidak ada, aku sudah lari terbirit-birit."

"Pengakuanmu agak membuatku tenang, tapi kenyataan kalau kau tidak kabur tadi masih membuatku marah."

"Maaf. . ."

Setelah itu kami berdua terdiam. Dia tahu kalau apa yang dia tuntut dariku itu tidak masuk akal mengingat kalau aku pergi mereka yang akan jadi target. Dan di sisi lain aku juga tahu kalau tuntutan Hanabi itu dia buat dengan pikiran keselamatanku di dalamnya.

"Ahem!. . . kalian tidak lupa kalau aku masih di sini kan?."

"Ah. ."

"Ah. ."

Setelah mendengar teriakan Yoshino, aku dan Hanabi langsung menghadap ke arah Yoshino yang sedang memasang muka kesal karena keberadaannya sempat hilang dari otak kami.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kita semua selamat, berterima kasihlah padaku."

"Terima kasih!."

"Terima kasih!"

Yoshino memasang wajah bangga begitu aku dan Hanabi menundukan badan kami padanya.

Seperti yang sudah dia bilang, yang jadi penyelamat adalah gadis kecil itu. Bakatnya untuk memancing perhatian dan memaksa orang untuk menuruti permintaanya dengan akting kelas selebriti topnya mampu memancing banyak orang untuk mendatangi tempatku berada beberapa menit setelah dia pergi.

Awalnya Hanabi ingin petugas keamanan untuk dia ajak ke tempatku berada, tapi sebab dia tidak hafal dengan daerah ini usahanya tidak kunjung berhasil. Di saat itu Yoshino mengusulkan untuk meminta tolong pada orang-orang yang ada di jalan saja.

Aku dengar dia sempat menangis keras layaknya anak yang disiksa orang tuanya untuk memancing perhatian. Dan begitu dia mendapatkan perhatian, dia memaksa Hanabi untuk mengikutinya dan memasang wajah memelas sambil bilang kalau kakak mereka sedang dihajar orang jahat.

Dengan cara itu, mereka berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa orang yang kasihan pada mereka dan ingin membantu. Setelah itu mereka mendatangi tempatku berada sambil membawa banyak orang seperti pria macho yang punya lengan sebesar kakiku, gerombolan pria berhelm kuning yang kulitnya kecoklatan, dan juga beberapa orang lain yang kelihatan jelas dengan buru-buru meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka untuk menuruti permintaan Yoshino.

Dalam situasi normal, orang yang melihat beberapa remaja yang saling berkelahi di jalan akan langsung berasumsi kalau mereka semua adalah berandalan yang kerjaannya membuat onar. Tapi kasus kali ini lain, dengan kehadiran Hanabi dan Yoshino image yang muncul adalah seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi kedua adiknya sedang ada dalam masalah.

Melihat situasinya berubah, ketiga berandalan yang mencoba mengeroyoku langsung mencoba kabur tapi ketiganya dengan mudah ditangkap karena beberapa orang sudah menghadang arah kabur mereka.

Setelah menunjukan rasa terima kasih kami pada mereka semua, kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat orang tua kami khawatir. Yang langsung disambut ekspresi terharu dari beberapa orang.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau benar-benar hebat Yoshino."

"Tentu saja."

"Saat kau datang aku sempat berpikir kalau kau tidak berakting, wajah penuh air matamu benar-benar meyakinkan. . . ."

Ketika dia datang sambil dituntun oleh pria macho yang kusebutkan tadi, matanya masih kelihatan merah dan di pipinya masih ada banyak air mata yang mengalir. Kalau aku ada posisi mereka aku yakin kalau aku juga tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan bantuannya.

Bahkan sekarangpun, matanya masih kelihatan lembab.

"Te-tentu saja, di masa depan aku ingin jadi aktris top."

"Anak pintar."

Aku mengelus kepalanya, dan mungkin karena malu Yoshino mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Di sisi lain, untuk suatu alasan Hanabi memandangku dengan tatapan seakan aku ini orang paling bodoh di dunia.

"Ada apa Hanabi?."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sekedar berpikir kau itu benar-benar idiot."

"Heh? kenapa? aku melakukan apa?."

"Sudahlah, daripada itu aku lebih heran bagaimana bisa kau hanya mendapat luka-luka kecil seperti ini meski padahal kau melawan tiga orang."

"Saat SMP aku sempat ikut ekstra piano dan kaligrafi."

"Ha?"

"Ah, salah kaligrafi dan seni lukis."

"Apa hubungannyaaaa!?."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin merasakan seperti apa jadi murid jenius yang pura-pura bodoh."

"Kauu. . . . sekarang tiba-tiba aku yang jadi ingin menghajarmu!."

"Maafkan aku."

Tapi apa yang kukatakan semuanya benar, saat SMP aku memang mengikuti semua ekstra itu atau lebih tepatnya sempat mencoba semua kegiatan tambahan itu. Sebab kedua kakakku punya banyak prestasi di bidang akademik, aku juga ingin mendapatkan prestasi yang bisa kubanggakan pada kedua orang tuaku. Oleh sebab itulah aku mencoba banyak program tambahan untuk mencari tempat di mana kira-kira bakatku berada.

hanya saja sebab sepertinya aku tidak punya bakat yang bisa dipoles, pada akhirnya aku keluar dari semua kegiatan ekstra itu. Yang salah satunya adalah bela diri. hanya saja sebab aku sudah pernah belajar dasar-dasarnya, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan sedikit perlawanan dan mencegah aku mendapat luka yang parah.

"Jadi selama ini kau bisa melawan."

"Melawan? melawan apa?."

"Melawan ini."

Hanabi memukul dadaku dengan pelan. Setelah itu dia memberiku tatapan kesal.

"Aku selalu melawanmu dengan serius, meski bukan dengan fisik.:

Perjanjian di antara kami adalah, siapapun yang mendapat nilai test atau ujian punya hak untuk memberikan perintah apapun pada orang yang nilainya lebih rendah.

"Karena itulah, bersiap saja menerima balas dendamku."

Awalnya Hanabi memasang wajah bingung, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, materi kali ini lumayan susah dan bagi orang yang bolos sepertimu kesempatanmu menang dariku itu kecil."

"Hmph! asal kau tahu saja ya Konohamaru! aku sudah mempelajari semua materi sampai semester depan."

Kau serius? kau sudah mempelajari materi yang sebanyak itu? kapan kau melakukannya? jangan bilang kalau begitu pulang dari sekolah kau langsung marathon dan belajar lagi sampai tidur. Kalau iya kurasa kau harus mengurangi intensitas belajarmu itu. Sebab otak itu perlu banyak energi untuk bekerja. Bagaimana kalau energi yang kau perlukan untuk bisa jadi lebih tinggi malah dipakai oleh otakmu?. Apa kau tidak keberatan pendek selamanya?.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi yang jelas kau sedang melihatku dengan tatapan tidak sopan."

"Cuma perasaanmu saja. . . ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau panggil tadi sebelum pergi?"

"Ka-kau mendengarnya?."

"Um. . . selain itu kenapa kau memanggilnya?."

"Kak Neji. . . dia itu kakak laki-lakiku, dan kau mengingatkanku padanya."

"Bagaimana bisa?."

"Dia juga sering mengatakan hal-hal bodoh sepertimu!."

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Dia itu orang sibuk jadi aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan punya kesempatan menemuinya."

"Begitu ya. . ."

Kakak laki-laki ya, aku selalu mengira kalau Hanabi itu anak tunggal. Sebab perilakunya mirip sekali dengan Yoshino yang memang adalah anak tunggal. Punya tendensi untuk melakukan sesuatu sendiri tapi tahu batasnya, egois tapi punya toleransi yang normalnya tidak diperlihatkan, dan kemampuan mereka untuk memaksakan kehendak mereka pada seseorang yang benar-benar tinggi.

"hanya saja aku agak kesulitan membayangkan penampilannya. ."

"Membayangkan? bukankah kau sudah melihatnya?."

"Hah? kurasa kami belum pernah bertemu."

"Kalian memang belum pernah bertemu, tapi kau sudah melihatnya."

"Di mana?."

"Di dompetku."

"Ooo. . . jadi dia kakakmu. ."

"Kukira kau sudah tahu?."

"Tentu saja belum. . eh? tunggu dulu! orang yang bersamamu di foto itu kakakmu?."

"Um."

"Se-serius?."

"Kenapa aku harus bohong?."

". . . "

"Konohamaru?."

Aku berdiri dan menjauhi Yoshino dan Hanabi, setelah itu aku memegang kepalaku dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku. Kemudian.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . ."

Bodoh!, bodoh!, bodoh!, bodoh!, bodoh!, bodoh!, bodoh!, bodoh!, bodoh!, memalukan!, memalukan!, memalukan!, memalukan!, memalukan!, memalukan!, memalukan!, memalukan!. Aku ingin menggali lubang lalu masuk ke dalamnya sekarang juga!.

"Kak Konohamaru!."

Yoshino, yang sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan mengacungkan jempolnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa Konohamaru? apa ada yang sakit?."

"Tidak ada masalah, aku hanya baru ingat kalau aku ini orang idiot."

"Ha? Yoshino ada apa dengan Konohamaru?."

"Kak Konohamaru hanya lega karena ternyata kak Hanabi masih singmmmmmmm."

Sebelum Yoshino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku berhasil membungkam mulut gadis kecil itu. hanya saja Yoshino langsung menggigit jariku lalu kabur dan berlindung di belakang Hanabi, sambil membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.

Dan setelah itu. .

"Pa-pa-pa-pacar? aku tidak punya sesuatu seperti itu! aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu!."

Setelah itu Hanabi melihatku dengan tatapan bertanya dan untuk menjawabnya aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sampai ke situ?."

"Tentu saja kak Konohamaru berpikir begitu, aku yakin kalau penampilanmu lain dari yang biasa kak Konohamaru lihat dan dilihat dari manapun kak Hanabi kelihatan seperti gadis yang akan kencan."

"Aku cuma tidak ingin membuat kakakku malu saat dia datang, apa penampilanmu terlalu mencolok?."

"Sama sekali tidak, kau cantik, kalau kak Hanabi sering memperlihatkan kecantikanmu ini pada kak Konohamaru aku yakin dia tidak akan salah paham lagi nanti."

Setelah itu Hanabi melihatku dengan tatapan bertanya. Dan aku, sama seperti sebelumnya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain. Sebab tidak mungkin aku bisa mengkonfirmasi kesimpulan Yoshino.

Memang benar aku tidak keberatan kalau Hanabi berpenampilan wah di depanku, tapi tidak mungkin kan aku terang-terangan bilang 'berdandanlah untukku!'. Memangnya aku siapanya?.

"Kurasa kita perlu cepat pulang, sebentar lagi akan gelap."

Di saat kau tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, pilihan yang paling aman adalah kabur.

"Ahh. . aku akan pulang sendiri, kak Konohamaru antara saja kak Hanabi."

"Heh? kenapa? bagaimana kalau ada orang seperti mereka lagi?."

"Um! aku setuju dengan Konohamaru, kurasa akan lebih aman kalau kami mengantarmu duluan."

"Tidak usah khawatir, di area ini semua orang adalah temanku! kalau ada masalah semua akan langsung buru-buru mendatangiku!."

"Apa kau yakin Yoshino?."

"Yakin! kau tidak pernah diculik orang saat kecil kan kak Konohamaru?."

Aku masih agak khawatir, tapi memang benar kalau kawasan di sekitar rumah kami itu aman. Setidaknya sampai sekarang. Jadi kurasa membiarkan Yoshino pulang sendiri bukan sebuah masalah, daripada gadis kecil itu aku lebih khawatir pada gadis kecil yang baru saja mengelap darah di mulutku alisa Hanabi.

Rumahnya masih lumayan jauh dan kemungkinan dia baru akan sampai saat hari sudah gelap. Aku tidak tahu situasi keamanan di sana jadi aku ingin mengantar Hanabi sampai depan rumahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Aku pulang dulu kak Hars. . "

"Tunggu dulu!."

"Apa?."

"Kalau kau ditanya macam-macam oleh kedua orang tuamu, bilang saja kalau aku yang mengajakmu."

"Kak Konohamaru . . . kau. . ."

Yoshino itu pintar, aku yakin kalau dia paham apa maksud dari perintahku itu. Jika dia bilang aku yang mengajaknya, misalkan kedua orang tuanya marah karena dia pulang sangat sora, yang akan jadi tersangka utama adalah aku. Dengan begitu Hanabi harusnya tidak akan dicecar oleh keduanya.

"Jangan bertingkah sok keren!."

"Eh?. . . ."

Kukira dia akan langsung setuju begitu saja, maksudku dia bisa membuatku jadi kambing hitam dan lolos dari omelan kedua orang tuanya. hanya saja sepertinya dia punya pikiran lain.

"Kalau mereka sampai berani mengomeliku, akan akan balas mengomeli mereka."

Yoshino memberiku senyum yang sangat manis sebelum berlari ke arah rumahnya, dan aku yang dia tinggal hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?."

"Bukan apa-apa! ayo kita jalan."

9

Setelah menyadari kalau semua perkiraan buruk yang kubuat hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, sekarang aku tahu kalau aku masih punya kesempatan. Lalu, apa langkah yang harus kuambil selanjutnya?.

Tidak ada, untuk semantara aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbeda dan berinteraksi dengannya seperti biasa. Perasaanku untuk Hanabi, untuk saat ini kurasa akan lebih baik kalau gadis kecil ini tidak mengetahuinya.

Sebab seperti yang sudah dia katakan sebelumnya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalah cinta-cintaan. Kalau aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya hal itu hanya akan jadi pengganggu usahanya untuk jadi nomor satu. Dan aku tidak mau kalau impian dari gadis yang kusukai terganggu gara-gara keegoisanku.

Aku akan menunggu sampai aku merasa sudah pantas bersamanya. Diriku yang saat ini cuma akan jadi beban, karena itulah aku akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Konohamaru, kenapa kau bengong lagi?."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!."

Bohong! semua alasan yang kusebutkan tadi itu bohong. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan yang kami miliki saat ini. Aku tidak ingin dia menjauhiku karena aku menembaknya di dada. Aku takut kalau dia sampai tidak mau lagi melihat ke arahku.

"Sambil jalan bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol, rumahmu masih jauh juga kan?."

"Ngobrol? ngobrol topik apa?."

"Kakakmu!."

"Kenapa topiknya balik lagi ke situ?."

"Karena aku ingin tahu orang seperti apa kakakmu itu."

"KEnapa kau ingin tahu?."

"Untuk persiapan di masa depan."

"Persiapan masa depan? pe-persiapan macam apa?."

"Lupakan jawabanku tadi! yang jelas aku ingin tahu tentang kakakmu! dari caramu bicara orang yang membuatmu berubah juga kakakmu kan? mungkin aku bisa belajar sesuatu darinya."

"Belajar?. . ."

Sepertinya kata belajar berhasil memancingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kakakku itu pada dasarnya orang yang bisa kau sebut jenius."

"Jenius . . ."

Bagiku, kata itu punya arti lain. Dan arti lainnya adalah, sakit.

Setelah itu, Hanabi mulai menceritakan tentang kakaknya yang dari kecil sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal bahkan sebelum yang lain bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan banyak prestasi di banyak bidang, dan bagaimana semua orang sangat bangga terhadapnya.

Secara singkat, posisi kakaknya pada dasarnya tidak berbeda jauh dari posisi kedua kakakku saat ini. Dan dari caranya gadis kecil di sampingku ini menceritakannya, posisinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dari posisiku dulu. Di bawah bayangan saudara kami yang lebih tua.

hanya saja ada yang aneh.

"Hey Hanabi, apa kau tidak membenci kakakmu?."

"Hah? kenapa aku harus membencinya?."

Perbedaanya adalah, ketika membicarakan sehebat apa kakak laki-lakinya dia memasang wajah senang dan bangga. Bukannya wajah terluka dan kalah. Jauh berbeda dariku yang selalu merasa kalau kedua kakakku adalah musuh yang sudah membuat hidupku jadi buruk.

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak pernah dibandingkan dengannya? dihina saat gagal menirunya, dilabeli tidak kompeten saat tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia bisa, dan hanya dianggap hanya sebagai versi lebih buruk dari kaka. . . ."

"Konohamaru. . ."

Begitu aku bicara tanpa pause sedikitpun, Hanabi memegang tanganku dan menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau kelihatan pucat lagi. ."

"Posisku dan posisimu harusnya tidak berbeda jauh, tapi bagaimana bisa kau masih bisa membicarakan kakak laki-lakimu dengan wajah senang seperti itu?

"Konohamaru kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?. ."

". . . . Maafkan aku. . aku. ."

Sejak lahir aku sudah jadi bahan perbandingan oleh Ibuku terhadap kedua kakakku. Dan sebab mereka itu orang-orang yang lahir dengan hadiah khusus, semua hal yang kulakukan selalu saja tidak ada harganya. Sebab jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, kedua kakakku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik. Di sisi lain, apa yang kedua kakakku lakukan adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa kubayangkan untuk bisa kucapai.

Sebelum dua tahun yang lalu, aku selalu berusaha untuk mengejar mereka, mencoba memanjat level mereka berada, dan meniru apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena dulu aku berpikir, asal kau bekerja cukup keras kau bisa melakukan apapun. Dan kalau aku berhasil, maka Ibukupun akan bilang kalau aku juga adalah anaknya yang hebat.

Tapi sayangnya orang yang punya bakat itu lain. Mereka ada di level lain dari orang-orang biasa sepertiku. Banyak sekali usaha yang kulakukan hanya menghasilkan kegagalan, dan seperti investor yang tidak lagi punya harapan banyak orang mulai meninggalkanku karena merasa kalau aku tidak lagi punya kesempatan, kemampuan, atau tenaga untuk bisa terus maju dan mendapat hasil.

Di saat itulah aku menyerah dan berhenti berusaha.

Kau tidak bisa kalah kalau kau tidak ikut perang. Dengan motto itu, aku mulai hanya fokus untuk mengejar nilai minimum untuk menghindari dibandingkan dengan kedua kakakku yang jauh di atas awan.

"Konohamaru. . . semua hal yang kau beritahukan padaku itu normal. . ."

Mereka sudah bekerja jauh lebih keras dari kita, mereka sudah melakukannya jauh lebih lama daripada aku maupun kau. Karena itulah normal kalau mereka lebih hebat dari kita, normal kalau kita yang mulai belakangan tertinggal dari mereka.

"Konohamaru, saat kau bekerja keras dulu! kau melakukannya untuk siapa?."

"Untuk siapa?. ."

Setelah dipikir-pikir untuk siapa aku dulu bekerja sekeras itu? untuk Ibuku agar dia mengakuiku? untuk orang-orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal agar mereka tidak membandingkanku dengan kedua kakakku? atau aku melakukannya hanya sekedar ingin balas dendam pada semua orang yang sudah meremehkanku.

"Aku belajar untuk diriku sendiri, aku bekerja keras untuk diriku sendiri, aku ingin jadi orang hebat kakakku demi diriku sendiri. . . ."

Karena itulah dia tidak peduli dengan cecaran dari luar yang dia terima. Sebab opini mereka tidak ada gunanya, tidak artinya, tidak penting, dan jelas tidak perlu dipikirkan. Hidupnya adalah miliknya, apapun yang dia ingin capai adalah hak miliknya pribadi. Dia tidak merasa punya kewajiban mengikuti opini orang lain yang tidak tahu seberapa keras dia sudah berusaha.

"Setelah kau tahu untuk siapa, untuk apa kau berjuang yang kau perlu lakukan hanyalah fokus pada hal itu!."

"Tapi keinginanku hanyalah tujuan koto. . ."

"Tidak ada bedanya, tidak ada pengaruhnya, yang paling penting adalah hasil. . . kau ingin balas dendam? tidak masalah! kau ingin pamer? bukan masalah! kau ingin mempermalukan orang lain? lakukan saja!."

"Hanabi . . ."

"Semuanya tidak penting kecuali hasil, tidak! bahkan hasilnya pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting sebab. ."

"Sebab?. ."

"Meski kau ataupun akupun gagal, kakakku masih kakakku, kakakku masih kakakmu, aku masih adiknya, dan kau masih adik mereka, kita semua masih saudara."

"Ah. . . ."

Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi setidaknya aku sekarang tahu kalau pada dasarnya aku ini cuma anak kecil cengeng yang akan menangis hanya karena orang lain bilang kalau aku ini buruk dalam melakukan sesuatu. Aku cuma orang lemah yang tidak tahan terhadap tekanan. Mentalku hanya kurang keras.

Apa yang terjadi padaku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan seberapa hebat kedua kakakku atau seberapa bodohnya aku. Semua yang hal buruk yang kualami beberapa tahun di belakang hanyalah akibat dari aku tidak punya hati sebesar Hanabi.

"Hanabi. ."

"Apa?."

"Pidatomu benar-benar kedengaran idiot!."

"Hmph. . ."

Tapi meskipun begitu, pidato idiotnya itu sudah cukup kuat untuk membuatku sadar akan sesuatu hal yang sangat sederhana.

Kalau kau gagal kau tinggal perlu mencoba lagi, kalau cara yang kau gunakan tidak berhasil kau tinggal mengganti metodenya, dan kalau ada anjing yang berisik di pinggir jalan lempar biarkan saja mereka menggonggong.

"Ahahahaha. . . . entah kenapa aku merasa jadi tambah idiot. . . ugh. . ."

Aku merasa kalau Hanabi sedang memperhatikanku, tapi aku tidak bisa balas melihatnya sebab aku sedang memasang wajah yang tidak ingin kuperlihatkan padanya.

"Konohamaru. . ."

hanya saja meski aku sudah menghindar dia berhasil mendekatiku dan melihat air mata yang coba kusembunyikan darinya.

"Jangan mengintipku!."

Dan dengan begitu, aku memeluk Hanabi agar dia tidak bisa melihatku.

"K-Ko-Konohamaru. . apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Aku sedang memelukmu bodoh!."

"Lepaskan aku. . ."

"Tidak mau!."

Selama beberapa saat Hanabi terus mencoba melawan, tapi sepertinya dia memutuskan kalau moodnya tidak tepat dan akhirnya menyerah lalu balas memelukku sambil bilang 'cup-cup-cup' seperti sedang mendiamkan anak kecil yang ditinggal Ibunya.

Normalnya aku akan protes diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tapi kali ini yang keluar dari mulutku hanya ucapan. .

"Terima kasih. ."

10

Begitu selesai mengantar Hanabi pulang, aku langsung pulang ke rumahku sendiri dengan buru-buru. Alasan utamanya adalah karena aku tidak ingin disambut omelan Ibuku kalau dia sudah pulang dan alasan kedua adalah karena aku ingin segera bertemu kedua kakakku dan minta. .

"Konohamaru, ada apa dengan badanmu?."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini kak Hinata?."

Tempat di mana kami bertemu masih lumayan jauh dari rumah jadi aku agak heran bagaimana dia ada di sini, mengingat dia tidak membawa apapun yang kelihatannya seperti belanjaan.

"Tentu saja menunggumu, aku agak khawatir karena kau masih belum pulang sampai sesore ini!."

"Maaf."

Untuk kak Hinata sudah tahu ke mana aku pergi sehingga tidak ada proses introgasi.

"Lalu kenapa kau . . . Sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat."

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan bertingkah jauh begitu, kalau ada kau ada masalah serahkan saja pada onee-chan!."

"Entah kenapa imageku tentang kak Hinata banyak sekali yang mulai luntur."

Selain itu, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau suka menonton anime tentang gadis-gadis manis yang bekerja di kafe. Mungkin, kapan-kapan kami perlu nonton bareng. Dan kuharap dia tidak punya masalah dengan fanservice.

"Image macam apa yang kau bicarakan Konohamaru?."

"Image kalau kedua kakakku itu sempurna, dan selain memasak, kalian itu bisa melakukan apapun."

"Apa-apaan image bodoh itu? Mana ada orang seperti itu? Kau terlalu banyak baca manga shoujou!."

"Ahahah benar, imageku tentang kalian memang benar-benar bodoh."

Dan karena image bodoh itu aku sempat menganggap kalau mereka itu bukan orang biasa, bukan orang yang pantas berinteraksi dengan ku, dan juga orang yang jaraknya perlu kujaga dariku. Gara-gara semua itu, hubungan kami jadi kering dan hampir seperti orang asing.

Gara-gara hal bodoh itu aku jadi lupa hal sederhana yang seharusnya selalu kuingat.

Seperti yang Hanabi bilang.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku adalah adik mereka dan mereka adalah kakakku. Sampai kapanpun hal itu tidak akan berubah.

"Kak Hinata mau es krim tidak?."

Karena terlalu banyak hal sudah terjadi, aku sampai lupa kalau aku masih menyimpan es krim yang kubelikan untuk Yoshino.

"Terima kasih, ah aku jadi ingat dulu."

"Dulu?."

"Ya, kau masih ingat tidak kalau yang biasanya punya tugas membeli es krim untuk kita semua adalah aku?."

"Ahhh benar juga, dan . . ."

Kak Sakura punya tugas untuk jadi pengawas kami berdua, sedangkan tugasku adalah membawa masalah untuk kami bertiga dan membuat Ibu kami memarahi kami bertiga marena pulang dengan pakaian kotor.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit sambil mengingat kenangan menyenangkan kami yang ternyata banyak, akhirnya aku dan kak Hinata sampai di rumah. Lalu, tepat sebelum kami masuk, aku menghentikan kak Hinata.

"Kak Hinata, aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku selama ini."

Untuk minta maaf.

Selama dua tahun ke belakang sudah berapa banyak tindakan tidak menyenangkan yang sudah kutunjukkan pada kedua kakakku? Aku tidak tahu tapi yang jelas jumlahnya pasti banyak. Karena itulah aku ingin segera minta maaf pada mereka.

Aku harap kak Hinata dan kak Sakura masih bisa memaafkanku.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Aku tidak merasa pernah kau nakali."

"Kak Hinata. . . ."

"Selain itu, kalau kau memang punya salahpun aku sudah lamaaaa memaafkannya."

Kak Hinata menunjukan senyum manis khasnya, dan senyuman tulus itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mataku jadi basah bahkan tanpa debu.

"Terima kasih."

Akupun memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi tidak seperti Hanabi, dia langsung menerimaku dan hanya bilang.

"Sama-sama."

Sebelum balas memelukku.

Hari itu, hubungan kami bersaudara yang sudah lama rusak akhirnya kembali terjalin. Dan kali ini, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.


	6. Once Upon A Time In The Past

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1

Hari ini, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Hanabi langsung menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan. Dia bilang ada ada rapat yang harus dihadirinya. Walau masih di tahun pertamanya, dia sudah sangat aktif dalam banyak kegiatan sekolah termasuk dewan perwakilan siswa.

Alasan yang dia berikan untuk menyuruhku pulang memang kedengaran natural di telinga, tapi aku tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Dalam beberapa hari ini, aku merasa kalau dia sedang menjauhiku. Tentu saja dia masih datang menjemputku di pagi harinya, hanya saja saat berjalan ke sekolah rasanya dia agak menjaga jarak dariku. Di sekolah, dia bahkan tidak lagi memberiku peringatan-peringatan jangan malas yang biasanya dia suarakan setiap jam pelajaran baru.

Lebih lagi ketika aku mencoba mendekatinya, dia akan punya banyak sekali alasan untuk meninggalkanku. Persis seperti sekarang.

Tidak diragukan lagi kalau dia sedang berusaha menjauhiku. Untuk alasannya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupikirkan adalah karena dia marah padaku. Dan sumber kemarahannya kemungkinan besar adalah tindakan yang kulakukan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan kata lain. Sepertinya dia masih marah tentang pelukanku waktu itu.

"Ah. . . ."

Normalnya, ketika aku menyadari sudah melakukan kesalahan besar yang bahkan membuat seseorang menjauhiku. Aku akan merasa menyesal. Tapi kali ini, seperti orang tidak tahu diri aku sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal sudah memeluknya.

Maksudku, tubuh kecil hangat dan lembutnya benar-benar terasa nikmat untuk dipeluk seakan dia diciptakan memang untuk kupeluk. Selain itu wangi tubuh dan rambutnya yang halus seperti aromatherapy yang membuatku jadi relax. Karena itulah aku tidak menyesal, malah bisa dibilang aku ingin memeluknya lagi dan lagi.

Aku yakin kalau dia jadi bantal gulingku akan selalu tidur lelap.

Hanya saja. .

"Kurasa aku harus minta maaf."

Mengesampingkan perasaan bersalahku yang nilainya nol, kenyataan kalau aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan tidak bisa dipungkiri. Dengan minta maaf, kuharap hubungan kami bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Karena itulah sekarang aku masih ada di dalam kelas meski dia sudah menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya hari ini juga. Sebab aku merasa kalau sekarang aku pulang begitu saja, dia akan punya lebih banyak alasan untuk menghindariku.

Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu aku selalu menganggap kalau ketidakhadirannya adalah berkah, tapi setelah menyadari perasaanku sendiri ketidakberadaannya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang kalau dia tidak ada.

Aku tidak peduli kalau ada yang menganggapku cengeng, tapi aku mulai tidak tahan untuk diperlakukan dingin olehnya. Kalau sampai di terus-terusan menjauhiku, aku tidak akan mendapatkan asupan Hanabi harianku.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah kecanduan gadis mini itu.

"Ugh. . . mengatakannya sendiri benar-benar memalukan, selain itu kenapa dia lama sekali?"

Rapat yang dia bicarakan sendiri sudah berlangsung lebih dari tiga jam. Dan untuk ukuran rapat yang hanya dihadiri lima belas orang anak SMA, durasinya sudah terlalu lama. Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? perang? kelaparan? perdamaian dunia?

"Agh. . . setidaknya aku yakin kalau apa yang sedang Hanabi kerjakan lebih berguna daripada apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang"

Selama tiga jam menunggunya tentu saja aku tidak sekedar bengong melihat langit-langit kelas. Dan tidak seperti teman-temanku yang lain, aku juga tidak menghabiskan waktuku bermain dengan ponselku. Mengingat ponselku adalah benda antik warisan ayahku yang kelebihannya hanya punya baterai yang bisa bertahan berhari-hari.

Oleh karena itulah aku menggunakan waktu kosong itu untuk membaca buku. Bukan buku biasa, tapi buku besar yang ditulis oleh Hanabi. Buku yang sama yang pernah kami ambil saat kami berdua diam-diam ke sekolah.

"Dan jelas aku juga perlu minta maaf untuk yang ini"

Buku yang kumaksud adalah diari Hanabi. Sepertinya di jaman ini masih ada orang yang menulis diari, dan sepertinya Hanabi sudah menulis diarinya sejak dia masuk SMP. Lalu, sampai beberapa menit yang lalu aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan membaca diarinya.

Tanpa ijin.

Hanabi datang seperti badai, dia tiba-tiba muncul dan mengobrak-abrik kehidupanku yang seharusnya statis dan solid. Dia bilang dia ingin menantangku dalam memperebutkan rengking satu di sekolah dan dia ingin membuatku sedikit lebih termotivasi agar pertandingan kami lebih fair. Semua itu dia lakukan demi bisa menantang kedua kakak perempuanku nanti begitu dia sudah mengalahkanku.

Begitulah gadis itu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku yang sekarang.

Hanya saja, apa yang dia lakukan dilihat dari manapun kelihatan aneh. Alasan yang dia pakai juga tidak kedengaran masuk akal. Oleh karena itulah aku ingin sedikit lebih banyak tahu tentangnya. Dan metode yang kugunakan adalah dengan membaca diarinya.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia melihat sekitarnya.

Bagian awal diisi dengan banyak impresinya tentang sekolah barunya saat dia baru masuk SMP. Ada banyak kalimat-kalimat kekanakan yang rasanya ingin membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan dengan jelas Hanabi versi yang lebih kecil berjalan ke sana-ke mari dengan mata penuh antusiasme.

Setelah itu dia menulis tentang bagaimana dia menemukan teman dan menambah jumlahnya satu persatu setiap minggunya, dia juga menuliskan banyak komplain tentang pelajaran yang SMP yang jauh lebih susah dari yang dia kira, dan tentu saja dia menuliskan bagaimana dia selalu berakhir meminta kakak laki-lakinya untuk mengajarinya sangat banyak hal.

Sambil membayangkan seberapa imutnya Hanabi yang waktu itu, aku terus melanjutkan membaca diarinya sampai dia kelas dua. Di saat inilah kakak laki-lakinya pergi ke luar negri, dan saat itu pula dia memutuskan untuk melakukan reformasi dan mulai mengejar prestasi akademik dengan serius.

Dari apa yang sudah kubaca Hanabi bukanlah gadis yang selama ini kukira. Aku selalu menggap kalau dia punya hadiah bernama bakat sejak lahir dalam masalah akademik. Tapi ternyata dia tidaklah sepintar itu dari awal. Laporan-laporan tentang nilai ulangan dan juga rapornya yang ada di diarinya menunjukan kalau gadis itu bisa dibilang cukup tertinggal.

Aku mungkin hanya pernah dapat rengking satu saat kelas empat sd, tapi setidaknya nilaiku tidaklah buruk, selain itu nilai raporku juga stabil dan selalu lebih kecil dari angka sepuluh. Aku bisa mengatakan dengan tegas, kalau aku yang dulu sepertinya lebih pintar dari Hanabi.

Hanya saja, setelah kakaknya pergi dia mulai belajar dengan serius. Dia belajar sampai tengah malam, pergi ke tempat les yang jauh sendirian, dan dia hampir setiap hari menemui guru untuk menanyakan banyak hal.

Tentu saja jalannya untuk jadi seperti kakaknya tidak mulus. Malah bisa dibilang jalan yang dia ambil penuh kerikil. Dalam diarinya bahkan ada seksi yang menjelaskan bagaimana dia menangis setelah dia tidak bisa mengerjakan sebuah soal di depan salah satu tutornya yang lumayan keras.

Setelah itu nilai dan rengking Hanabi mulai naik. Image Hanabi yang sampai saat itu terbayang seperti gadis kecil polos yang imut mulai berubah jadi gadis serius yang kebetulan kelihatan imut. Kemudian, begitu aku membuka halaman selanjutnya aku langsung menutup diarinya.

Bukan karena Hanabi datang, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang kukira tidak akan muncul di sana.

Hal itu berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Selain itu aku juga butuh konfirmasi"

Sebab setelah membacanya beberapa menit yang lalu, sekarang aku punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan padanya.

"Konohama-ru?. . . kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Aku tidak mendengar suara langkahnya, mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk berpikir. Tapi begitu aku sadar, tiba-tiba pintu kelas sudah terbuka dan hanabi muncul dari dalamnya.

Ok, aku memang berharap untuk segera bertemu Hanabi. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin dia datang saat aku belum menyiapkan kalimat yang akan kugunakan untuk bertanya padanya. Untung saja aku sudah mengembalikan diarinya ke tempatnya semula.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau ada rapat kan?"

"Um, tapi aku ingin pulang bersamamu"

Setelah itu Hanabi melihatku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa Konohamaru? kau kedengaran aneh"

Aku paham apa yang dia maksud. Meksi tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku yakin kalau Hanabi sendiri paham jika apa yang sering dia lakukan padaku itu bukan sesuatu yang mengenakan. Oleh sebab itulah kebiasaanku untuk menghindarinya dia anggap sebagai sesuatu yang normal.

Tapi. .

"Kalau kau mau bicara masalah aneh, kurasa kau juga sama anehnya. ."

"Aku?"

"Jangan pura-pur. . . kalau kau tidak sadar ya sudah"

Dari wajahnya aku tidak bisa melihat tanda kalau dia sedang pura-pura bodoh, jika dia bilang tidak tahu itu berarti dia memang tidak tahu apa yang sudah kubicarakan. Mungkin hal semacam itu memang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang lain saja. Atau memang sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dan hanya aku saja yang jadi terlalu sensitif?

"Ha?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hey Hanabi, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanya apa?"

Hanabi masih menatapku dengan mata bingung, tapi aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku perlu persiapan mental. Mungkin baginya hal yang ingin kutanyakan tidak terlalu penting, tapi bagiku apa yang ingin kutahu darinya adalah sesuatu yang besar.

"Huf. . . ."

Setelah menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas cukup dalam, aku kembali melihat ke arah Hanabi. Kali ini dengan lebih serius.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Awalnya Hanabi tetap memasang ekspresi bingungnya, hanya saja raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi kecewa dan juga lega di saat yang bersamaan. Setelah itu, dia ikut menghela nafas dan akhirnya membalas tatapan seriusku dengan tatapan yang sama seriusnya.

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga"

2

Personality seseorang dibentuk salah satunya oleh lingkungan, dan ketika kau mengatakan lingkungan tentu saja salah satu faktor paling besar adalah kehadiran dan juga pendapat orang lain tentangmu.

Contohnya, jika ada seorang anak yang terus-terusan dianggap bodoh bisa saja dia jadi benar-benar bodoh meski sebenarnya dia tidak berbeda dari orang lain. Jika seorang dibilang nakal oleh semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya, bisa saja dia jadi benar-benar nakal meski awalnya dia hanya sekedar main-main.

Anggapan dari orang lain, impresi yang dimiliki orang lain, dan ekspektasi orang lain punya pengaruh besar terhadap image seseorang. Dan ketika orang yang bersangkutan ingin mengubah image yang sudah lama dilabelkan padanya, maka mau tidak mau orang lain akan memberikan reaksi.

Entah itu yang buruk maupun yang baik.

Dan hal inilah yang terjadi pada Hanabi dulu.

Image anak bodoh yang kelebihannya hanya keimutannya saja sudah tertempel erat padanya. Dan ketika dia ingin berubah dan mencoba untuk lebih serius, ada beberapa orang yang merasa tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Mungkin orang. . .atau lebih tepatnya anak-anak itu hanya kurang kerjaan, mungkin mereka iri dengan kemajuan Hanabi yang mereka sudah anggap rendah, atau mungkin saja hal itu adalah penyakit lama bernama 'aku ingin membuli gadis yang kusukai' tapi ada tiga orang murid laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak ingin Hanabi untuk meninggalkan status lamanya.

Awalnya mereka hanya mencoba mengganggunya belajar seperti mengerecokinya saat mencoba mereview pelajaran, merebut pensil dan penghapusnya saat sedang mengerjakan soal latihan ataupun menyembunyikan satu atau dua bukunya.

Kadang Hanabi menangis karena tidak bisa apa-apa, kadang dia marah besar ketika dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dan kadang mereka bertengkar keras sampai saling lempar serangan fisik. Tapi meski lawannya sudah mendapatkan peringatan, omelan, ataupun hukuman dari guru dan orang tua mereka. ketiganya masih tetap tidak menyerah.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa sekeras kepala itu. Tapi yang mereka coba dapatkan bisa mudah kubayangkan. Mereka ingin agar Hanabi menyerah dan kembali jadi dirinya yang dulu.

Setahun berlalu dan akhirnya Hanabi tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Dia berpikir kalau mungkin mereka akan menyerah mengganggunya kalau dia bisa bertahan cukup lama. Hanya saja pikirannya meleset, bukannya berkurang gangguan yang didapatkannya jadi semakin intens.

Kebanyakan teman-temannya mulai menerima perubahan Hanabi dan terbiasa dengan dirinya yang baru, tapi ketiga teman sekelasnya yang lain masih belum bisa maju. Mereka bahkan berani mengambil resiko diantagoniskan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain hanya untuk mempersulit tujuannya.

Lalu. . .hari itupun datang.

Setiap tahun ada sebuah festival olahraga yang diadakan di kota ini. Dan peserta dari festival itu adalah murid-murid SMP dari seluruh penjuru kota ini. Hanya saja meski event itu kedengaran besar, sebenarnya pesertanya hanya sekitar tujuh sekolah mengingat kota tempat kami tinggal bisa dibilang lumayan kecil.

Jadi daripada festival olahraga, mungkin pertemuan antar sekolah lebih cocok untuk menyebutnya. Bahkan lokasinya dari event itu setiap tahunnya hanyalah salah satu sekolah yang berpartisipasi di dalamnya sebab tidak ada biaya untuk menyewa tempat besar.

Dan tentu saja sekolahku dan sekolah Hanabi juga ikut berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Tahun itu, kebetulan yang jadi tuan rumah festival olahraga adalah sekolahnya.

Waktu di mana aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali adalah saat pembukaan festival. Dia adalah pemimpin dari skuad yang sekolahnya bawa ke festival. Atau dalam kasus ini, pemimpin dari pasukan bertahan sekolahnya.

Meski dia yang paling kecil di antara kapten skuad dari sekolah lain, tapi suaranya tidak kalah dari murid lain. Dan meski hanya kelihatan seperti gadis kecil yang imut, dia memancarkan aura seorang pemimpin. Aku yang saat itu ikut berpartisipasi sebagai pemain cadangan tim basket sempat tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

Bukan karena keimutannya tentu saja, tapi karena kemampuannya yang bisa membuatnya bahkan jadi kapten skuad meski dia kelihatan lebih muda dariku. Aku yang waktu itu belum menyerah untuk mengejar kedua kakakku melihatnya sebagai murid ideal yang ingin kucapai levelnya.

Aku ingin jadi sepertinya.

Begitu pembukaan selesai, kak Hinata yang saat itu jadi kapten skuad sekolah kami berjabat tangan dengan semua kapten dari squad sekolah lain. Menandakan kalau festival olahraga akhirnya benar-benar dimulai.

Pertandingan di festival olahraga dibagi menjadi dua, beregu dan individu. Dan meski namanya adalah festival olahraga, tapi tentu saja pertandingan yang diadakan bukan hanya aktivitas fisik saja. Aktivitas otak seperti catur permainan puzzle juga ikut dipertandingkan.

Berlatih di sekolah orang lain akan mengganggu orang lain, selain itu kami perlu menyimpan tenaga untuk pertandingan. Pertandingan basket yang akan kuikuti dimulai setelah jam istirahat kedua, sekitar jam sebelas siang sebab arenanya perlu digunakan bergantian. Oleh sebab itulah aku dan anggota team yang lain memutuskan untuk menyebar dan melihat pertandingan-pertandingan yang lain dulu dan bertemu nanti setengah jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Pertandingan pertama yang akan dimulai adalah lari jarak jauh dan marathon. Yang kak Hinata ikuti. Pertandingan itu dilakukan lebih awal agar pesertanya tidak harus merasakan terik matahari yang terlalu panas selama berlari.

Berhubung pertandingan lari hanyalah tentang melihat orang. . . berlari, pertandingan pertama tidak terlalu populer dan tidak banyak yang ingin melihatnya. Banyak anggota skuad lebih memilih berkumpul dengan timnya untuk membuat strategi, bersantai di tempat yang lebih sepi ataupun berinteraksi dengan murid sekolah lain.

Ketika aku berpikir kalau aku sedang beruntung karena tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang untuk keluar gerbang, tiba-tiba aku melihat ada tumpukan kardus air minum yang melayang ke arah yang sama denganku.

"Kukira kau kapten dari skuan sekolah ini"

Atau lebih tepatnya, yang kutemukan adalah seorang gadis pendek yang membawa terlalu banyak kardus sampai tubuhnya tertutup benda-benda itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kapten skuad membawa kardus minuman?"

"Bukankah biasanya hal semacam ini tugas anak buah?"

"Di sini tidak ada anak buah ataupun bos"

"Ahaha kau benar juga"

Kapten atau bukan, dia tetaplah hanya serong murid biasa. Meski punya hak untuk mengorganisir skuadnya, murid-murid di dalamnya bukanlah anak buahnya. Tapi rekan satu timnya. Dengan kata lain, teman seperjuangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu"

Begitu aku mendekatinya untuk mengambil beberapa kardus yang dia bawa dia mundur dan menjauh dariku. Setelah itu aku langsung melihatnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Mungkin di sini tidak ada bos dan anak buah, tapi di sini masih ada tamu dan tuan rumah kau cuku bersantai saja"

Hanabi yang waktu itu kelihatan sangat serius, bahkan dalam pekerjaannya untuk menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Tapi aku bukan seseorang yang pura-pura tidak tahu ada orang yang butuh bantuan saat aku bisa melihatnya di depan mataku sendiri. Maksudku, aku yang dulu.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membantumu."

Tapi tanpa ijinnya aku tetap mengambil setumpuk kardus berisi air mineral yang dibawanya lalu bilang.

"Aku tidak ingin membantumu, hanya saja kalau kau telat membawa minuman ini bisa saja tim sekolahku akan kalah"

Dengan kata lain, membantu Hanabi hanyalah efek samping dan apa yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan hanyalah membantu rekan satu timku. Tentu saja Hanabi tidak percaya kata-kataku begitu saja, dia bahkan memberiku tatapan yang sepertinya bilang 'orang ini bicara apa'

Memanfaatkan beberapa detik ketika dia bingung, aku mengambil beberapa kardus darinya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Hanabi yang tidak bisa mengambil kembali apa yang sudah kubawa memutuskan untuk segera mengejarku dan melakukan tugasnya bersamaku.

Selama seharian.

"Ugh. . . rasanya benar-benar capek"

"Kau boleh mengeluh, tapi jangan berani menyalahkanku!"

"Jangan khawatir! aku paham!"

Seperti yang sudah Hanabi bilang, aku bisa mengeluh tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sebab rasa capekku adalah hasil dari keputusanku sendiri, keputusan yang bahkan Hanabi coba tentang untuk ambil. Jadi, simplenya. Semuanya adalah salahku.

"Sebab kau ikut ke sini, kau juga peserta pertandingan kan? apa tidak apa-apa kau membantuku?"

Tidak semua pertandingan yang diadakan dalam festival membutuhkan kemampuan fisik, tapi meski begitu rasa capek bisa membuat konsentrasi seseorang turun. Selain itu, dia tidak bisa melihat Konohamaru sebagai tipe orang pintar, jadi kemungkinan besar bantuan yang diberikan oleh anak laki-laki itu akan membuatnya tidak bisa bertanding dalam keadaan top.

Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, meski hal itu bukan salahnya Hanabi akan tetap merasa bersalah.

"Tenang saja, aku memang ikut pertandingan tapi cuma jadi cadangan"

Jika tidak masalah, kemungkinan besar dia bahkan tidak perlu bermain sama sekali.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah meski timmu kalah nanti"

"Oi!"

"Ehehehe. . ."

Sepertinya interaksi di antara kami selama beberapa jam ini sudah membuatnya lumayan bisa terbuka di depanku. Tawanya kelihatan lepas seakan yang sedang dia ajak bicara adalah teman lamanya. Aku merasa kalau kerja kerasku benar-benar sudah terbayar hanya dengan melihat senyumnya yang manis.

Criuuttt.. . .

Hanya saja, senyum manisnya sepertinya tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan fisikku. Kegiatan yang kami berdua lakukan dari pagi sudah lumayan banyak menguras tenaga, dan sekarang aku merasa lumayan lapar sampai-sampai perutku dengan kencangnya minta sesuatu untuk dimakan.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa kalau sekarang sudah siang"

"Tidak masalah, apa masih ada yang perlu kukerjakan lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan, apa masih ada yang perlu kukerjakan lagi?"

Dari awal, apa yang kukerjakan bersamanya bukanlah sesuatu yang jadi tugasku. Dengan kata lain, pada dasarnya tidak ada yang perlu kukerjakan. Aku cuma sekedar orang yang dengan seenaknya ikut campur urusannya.

"Siangnya ada yang akan menggantikanku jadi tidak ada masalah, selain itu sekarang juga sudah waktunya untu. . . ."

Tiba-tiba, suara bel elektronik menggema ke seluruh ujung sekolah.

"Istirahat"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke. ."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Ketika aku mencoba melambaikan tanganku padanya sambil berjalan pergi, dengan cepat dia memegang tanganku lalu menarik badanku kemudian menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tidak memintanya, tapi kau membantuku itu kenyataan jadi aku punya hutang padamu"

"Kau tidak perlu repo. ."

"Aku memaksa!"

Dan kekuatan memaksanya sepertinya sangat tinggi sampai aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa untuk menolaknya. Pertahanan terbaik, adalah serangan yang kuat. Dan sepertinya serangan awalnya sudah berhasil meruntuhkan pertahananku sehingga akhirnya, aku membiarkan dia menarikku ke kelasnya.

Sepertinya dia membawa makanan sendiri karena kantin tutup, oleh sebab itulah dia ingin membagi bekalnya denganku sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya karena sudah membantunya seharian.

Di jalan, aku sempat mencoba membujuk Hanabi untuk membatalkan rencananya. Meski kami tidak ingin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, kurasa berduaan di kelas yang kelihatannya sepi kedengaran seperti sesuatu yang akan mengundang kesalahpahaman. Selain itu, meski aku punya dua kakak perempuan cantik yang membuatku punya pertahanan cukup kuat terhadap perempuan berpenampilan menarik, tapi sebenarnya interaksiku dengan murid perempuan seumuranku bisa dibilang sangat minim.

Jadi, sejujurnya aku agak merasa grogi bersamanya saat tidak ada orang lain di sekitar kami.

Tapi sayangnya, atau, untungnya. Ketika kami masuk ke kelasnya di dalam sudah ada orang. Dan orang itu, sepertinya memang sedang menunggu kedatangan kami. Atau lebih tepatnya, kedatangan Hanabi.

"Aku sudah capek menunggumu Hanabi, kemana saja kau?"

"Capek? capek apa? tidur?"

Yang menyapa Hanabi adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatan jelas baru bangun tidur. Dia kelihatan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku dan punya wajah, yang kalau tidak dihiasi dengan iler akan membuat teman perempuan sekelasku berkya-kya.

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

Sambil menunjuk ke arahku, anak laki-laki tadi memasang wajah penasaran.

"Ah, ini Konohamaru, salah satu peserta festival dari sekolah lain."

Setelah itu Hanabi menghadapku dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada anak laki-laki yang ada di depan kami.

"Lalu, dia adalah Kagura Karatachi, pemegang rengking satu, rekor skor test tertinggi nasional dan juga rival nomor satuku"

Sepertinya Kagura bukan hanya punya spek luar yang mencolok, tapi dalamnya juga sama-sama tajamnya. Dari deskripsi Hanabi tentangnya, bisa dijamin kalau Kagura adalah tipe orang yang sama dengan kedua kakak perempuanku.

Dihadapkan dengan seseorang seumuranku yang punya prestasi jauh di atasku lumayan membuatku merasa kecil. Tapi begitu melihat Hanabi yang tersenyum cerah sambil mendeklarasikan kalau dia adalah rival dari orang sehebat diriku membuat kepercayaan diriku jadi sedikit lebih besar.

"Apanya yang rival? bocah ini sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti"

"Apa kau bilaaangg! bocah? ita itu seumuran!"

"Tumbuh dulu lima senti lagi!"

Kalau disuruh memilih antara pantas, atau tidak pantas Hanabi sudah SMP. Aku akan bilang kalau dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti murid SMP. Jika tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya mengikuti upcara, mungkin aku juga akan menanggap kalau Hanabi itu murid kelas empat atau lima SD.

Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa bilang kalau ukuran badannya yang mini itu buruk. Dia kelihatan sangat manis dan imut, kalau aku tidak menahan diri aku yakin kalau mungkin aku sudah mencubit pipinya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menanggapnya rival juga Kagura?"

Saat mendeklarasikan diri sebagai rival dari anak laki-laki di depanku, kelihatan jelas kalau Hanabi mengucapkannya dengan serius. Tapi di sisi lain, Kagura tidak kelihatan antusias dan malah memasang wajah capek seakan baru dihadapkan dengan masalah yang tidak bisa dia selesaikan sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak, skill kami terpaut terlalu jauh! karena itulah aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang rival! daripada rival kuras dia lebih cocok disebut zombie"

"Zombie?"

"Seberapa kalipun aku mengalahkannya, dia terus saja maju, selain itu dengan tidak tahu malunya dia juga meminta bantuanku untuk menaikan nilainya"

Ah, sekarang aku paham apa yang dia maksud. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hanabi mengejar-ngejar Kagura seperti zombie. Meski, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sebagai scene dari film horor mengingat penampilan Hanabi yang imut-imut.

"Kau sendiri, juga korbannya kan? kau sudah disuruh melakukan apa saja olehnya?"

Kalau dibilang korban, kurasa memang aku korban dari program kerja rodi yang Hanabi buat. Aku punya bayangan kalau Hanabi hanya gadis mini lemah yang butuh sedikit bantuan. Hanya saja, dia berakhir mengksploitasi tenagaku dan menyuruhku melakukan jauh lebih banyak hal dari yang kukira.

Tapi, sebab aku mengajukan diriku sendiri untuk melakukannya aku tidak bisa protes dan hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Cukup dengan melihat reaksiku, Kagura sudah paham dengan apa yang coba kusampaikan padanya. Lalu, setelah menghela nafas. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan sekali lagi mengenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Kagura, salam kenal"

"Konohamaru, salam kenal juga"

Selagi aku dan Kagura memperdalam rasa persaudaraan kami yang timbul dari nasib kami sebagai korban eksploitasi Hanabi. Gadis itu menyibukan dirinya dengan membongkar tasnya dan menyiapkan bekal yang dia bawa. Tentu saja sambil melihatku dan Kagura dengan tatapan yang sepertinya bilang 'kenapa mereka tiba-tiba akrab begitu?'.

Setelah mengeluarkan sepasang sendok plastik, sebuah garpu yang juga plastik, dan sebuah botol minuman. Dia kembali ke tempatku dan Kagura berada dan mengambil sebuah kursi lalu duduk diantara aku yang duduk di ujung meja, dan Kagura yang duduk di ujung satunya lagi.

"Kau sudah makan siang atau belum Kagura?"

Karena tidak enak mendapat makanan sendiri, aku iseng bertanya pada Kagura.

"Tentu saja belum, kau kira kenapa aku menunggu bocah ini?"

"Sama sekali tidak tahu malu"

"Setidaknya, rasa maluku lebih besar dari gadis yang datang ke rumahku membawa semua PRnya. ."

"Mohon terima persembahan dari hambamu yang tidak tahu malu ini"

Hanabi mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal makanan lagi dan mengulurkannya pada Kagura dengan pose yang dilebih-lebihkan. Lalu, Kagura sendiri menerimanya dengan gaya yang tidak kalah dilebih-lebihkannya sambil memasang muka sombong. Dilihat dari seberapa naturalnya mereka berekting, kurasa kurasa keduanya sudah melakukan hal itu cukup lama.

Hanabi bilang kalau mereka itu rival, tapi selain rival kelihatannya mereka juga sepasang teman akrab yang dekat. Meski selalu mengeluh, tapi Kagura pada akhirnya tetap membantu Hanabi dengan serius. Dan meski memaksa, tapi Hanabi tidak lupa untuk menunjukan rasa terima kasihnya atas bantuan Kagura.

Melihat interaksi di antara mereka, entah kenapa aku merasa jadi seperti orang luar. . . tidak! dari awal memang aku ini hanya orang luar. Orang luar yang kebetulan masuk ke dunia mereka.

Suatu saat, aku juga ingin seseorang seperti Hanabi berada di sisiku.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai makan"

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah bekalnya kurang?"

Dia tidak kelihatan punya bekal lain kecuali dari dua kotak makanan yang dia keluarkan tadi. Karena itulah, aku menginterupsi instruksinya. Aku akan merasa sangat tidak enak kalau kehadiranku jadi memaksanya tidak bisa makan.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya perlu melakukan ini"

Hanabi mengambil tutup kotak bekalnya dan membaliknya kemudian meletakannya di depannya.

"Dan ini"

Setelah itu dia mengambil sebagian kecil nasi dan lauk dari kotak makanan yang dia berikan padaku dan Kagura.

"Masalah selesai kan? selamat makan"

Tanpa menungguku dan Kagura, Hanabi langsung melahap makan siangnya. Dari caranya makan, aku yakin kalau dia juga sama laparnya denganku. Atau malah lebih mengingat dia sudah bekerja lebih dulu dariku yang baru bergabung di tengah jalan.

Melihat hal itu, aku melihat ke arah Kagura dan memastikan kalau dia punya pikiran yang sama denganku. Setelah mengangguk pada satu sama lain, kami berdua berinisiatif untuk menambahkan beberapa potong makanan lagi ke piring darurat Hanabi.

"Apa kalian ingin mengajakku berkelahi?"

Reaksi yang dia tunjukan sama sekali tidak positif. Tapi hal itu sudah kami perkirakan mengingat apa yang kami taruh di piring daruratnya adalah dua potong brokoli dari Kagura, dan dua potong tomat dariku. Yang jadi masalah tentu saja bukan jenis makanannya, tapi maksud di belakangnya.

Meski kelihatan seperti ingin membantu, kami bertiga paham kalau apa yang coba aku dan Kagura lakukan hanyalah membuang makanan yang tidak kami suka. Karena itulah Hanabi memasang wajah yang ekspresinya seperti bilang 'kalian diberi tapi menawar? apa kau tidak tahu malu?'

Dengan begitu, sambil terus memasang wajah cemberut yang malah kelihatan lucu. Dia memakan sumbangan makanan dari kami sampai habis. Membuat aku dan Kagura hanya bisa memalingkan wajah kami sambil terus makan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kami bertigapun selesai makan siang, lalu untuk membantu makanan kami dicerna dengan baik. Kami memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak sebelum aktifitas festival kembali dimulai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sudah ada di sekolah? kukira kau hanya akan berangkat setelah istirahat sebab kau bukan anggota komite maupun peserta?"

Sama seperti sekolahku, sekolah Hanabi juga diliburkan agar tidak ada siswa yang mengganggu persiapan festival. Hanya saja meski secara resmi sekolah sedang libur, murid yang tidak berpartisipasi dalam festivalpun masih diijinkan untuk berangkat dan menyaksikan teman-temannya bertanding. Dan sepertinya, Kagura punya niat untuk berangkat setelah istirahat.

"Aku bosan di rumah"

"Tapi di sini kau juga tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Memang, tapi setidaknya di sini ada orang yang bisa kulihat"

"Kalau kau tidak punya rencana khusus, bagaimana kalau melihat pertandingan basket? kebetulan nanti timku bermain"

"Apa kau akan main?"

"Tidak tahu, aku cuma cadangan"

"Eh, kukira kau ini orang penting"

"Dari mana kau bisa punya tebakan semacam itu?"

"Insting?"

"Kenapa ada tanda tanyanya?"

Jika dia benar-benar menebak dengan menggunakan instingnya, itu berarti mulai hari ini dia tidak boleh mengandalkannya sebab instingnya meleset sangat jauh. Di dalam tim aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Secara skill, kemampuanku hanya biasa-biasa saja, dengan kata lain. Kalau yang lain bermain dengan bagus, maka aku juga akan bermain dengan baik. Dan jika yang lain bermain dengan buruk, aku akan bermain lebih buruk lagi.

"Skill bukanlah hal yang paling penting untuk bisa jadi pemimpin"

"Pemimpin ya"

Kakak perempuanku juga bilang kalau yang paling penting untuk jadi pemimpin bukan kemampuan seseorang tapi karisma. Sebab dengan karisma yang kuat, kau bisa menggerakan seseorang dengan lebih mudah. Hanya saja, aku punya pendapat lain. Untuk jadi pemimpin kurasa kau harus punya skill dan pengalaman yang memadai, sebab meski kau bisa menggerakan seseorang. kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, bukankah hasil dari usahamau tidak akan memuaskan?

Dimulai dengan topik itu, kami bertiga mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan ngobrol tentang berbagai macam topik yang semakin membuat kami mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih dalam. Keinginan Hanabi untuk jadi nomor satu dan alasannya, pencapaian Kagura yang dan usaha kerasnya yang hanya selalu dicap sebagai akibat dari 'bakat'nya, lalu rasa iri dan keinginanku untuk bisa mengejar kedua kakakku dan dianggap sedikit lebih penting oleh Ibuku.

Obrolan di antara kami bertiga berhenti ketika bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai berbunyi.

Aku harus kembali ke tempat timku berada dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi pertandingan yang akan kami ikutiku.

Begitu pertandingan dimulai, aku bisa melihat kalau Hanabi dan Kagura menerima undanganku dan ikut menonton pertandingan antara tim basket sekolahku dengan sekolah lain. Hanya saja, meski aku punya keinginan sangat besar untuk memperlihatkan mereka seberapa kerennya aku dan teman-temanku, skill yang kami miliki tidak cukup untuk bisa membendung serangan-serangan lawan kami.

Membuat tim kami kalah dengan skor yang lumayan jauh dengan aku hanya bermain selama beberapa menit.

Mungkin pertandingan itu sama sekali tidak punya pamor, dan memenangkannya tidak akan memberikan kami nama ataupun hadian yang berarti. Tapi meski begitu aku benar-benar ingin menang. Hanya saja, sepertinya dunia ini masih ingin aku untuk merasakan yang namanya kegagalan.

Dengan begini, kegagalan yang sudah kutumpuk kembali bertambah jumlahnya.

3

"Konohamaru, maaf kakak telat"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kalau kak Hinata pasti sibuk"

Dia adalah pemimpin dari skuad yang sekolah kami bawa untuk bertanding, jadi tidak heran kalau dia sibuk mengurus banyak hal. Selain itu, dia juga ikut dalam kompetisi lari, malah bisa dibilang kalau dia tidak punya waktu untuk melihat pertandinganku. Kenyataan kalau dia ada di sini adalah bukti kalau dia menyempat-nyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sini.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Kurasa wajah mereka bisa menjelaskannya"

Kak Hinata melihat ke sekitarku, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah wajah teman-teman satu timku yang kelihatan penuh bayangan. Dan tentu saja wajah semacam itu tidak akan ditunjukan oleh orang yang berhasil dalam usahanya.

"Maafkan aku"

"Kenapa kak Hinata minta maaf lagi?"

"Mungkin kalau aku datang lebih cepat kalian bisa menang"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi semua pertandingan yang kulihat sebelumnya berakhir dengan kemenangan tim kita"

Aku tahu kalau dukungan seseorang bisa menaikan semangat seseorang, dan aku juga paham kalau yang mendukung adalah seorang gadis cantik. Motivasi seseorang untuk menang akan jadi lebih tinggi, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau pengaruhnya cukup besar untuk membuat sebuah tim menang dalam pertandingan.

Jika kekuatan penambah semangat yang kak Hinata memang sebesar itu, harusnya aku menyuruhnya untuk melihat pertandinganku lebih ngotot lagi.

"Kak Hinata"

"Apa?"

"Tolong bolos dan lihat pertandingan kami tahun depan"

Perjalanan timku dalam festival kali ini mungkin harus berakhir cepat tahun ini, tapi sebab kebanyakan anggota tim adalah kelas dua dan kelas satu kebanyakan dari mereka masih ada di tahun depan. Dengan kata lain, kami masih punya kesempatan untuk balas dendam.

"Serahkan padaku!"

"Eh?"

Kau setuju begitu saja? tahun depan kak Hinata sudah masuk SMA jadi harusnya urusan sekolah lamanya sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! meski serahkan saja pada Onee-san!"

Dia mengepalkan tangannya, menekuk lengannya layaknya layaknya binaragawan lalu tersenyum padaku dengan cerah. Membuatku tidak berani bilang kalau aku membuat permintaan tadi dengan setengah bercanda.

Setelah itu, kak Hinata pergi untuk mengecek pertandingan lain. Sedangkan timku setuju untuk bubar dan melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing karena sudah tidak punya hal untuk dikerjakan. Awalnya aku ingin ikut dengan salah satu dari mereka, tapi sebelum aku sempat keluar dari lapangan aku melihat Hanabi yang bersama Kagura melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Dengan begitu, aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. Hanya saja, begitu sampai. Sambutan yang kudapatkan. .

"Permainan kalian benar-benar buruk"

Kata-kata tajam yang rasanya benar-benar menusukku.

"Bisa kau tambahkan sedikit gula pada kata-katamu? rasanya terlalu asin"

"Aku cuma mengatakan kenyataan"

"Geh. . "

Omongannya memang menyakitkan, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa membela diri. Sebab apa yang dia katakan memang pada dasarnya adalah kenyataan.

Secara skill individu tim kami bisa dibilang punya kemampuan rata-rata yang lumayan tinggi, setidaknya dibanding lawan kami. Hanya saja, sampai pertengahan pertandingan kebanyakan dari kami lebih fokus untuk mencetak skor sendiri, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh lawan kami.

Begitu kami mulai bisa bekerjasama dengan lebih baik, yang lawan kami sudah bertambah. Bukan hanya anggota tim tapi waktu juga ikut-ikutan ingin mengalahkan kami. Jika kami punya waktu tambahan lima menit saja, aku yakin tim kami bisa membalik keadaan.

"Ganti topik! ganti topik!"

Langkah pertama dalam menyelesaikan sebuah masalah adalah mengakui kalau kau punya masalah. Dan kami semua sudah paham kalau kerja sama kami masih perlu dipoles, selain itu rasa grogi yang kami alami ketika bertanding di depan banyak orang juga perlu diatasi. Tahun depan, aku yakin kalau kami bisa bermain jauh lebih baik.

"Sekarang apa rencana kalian? apa aku harus membantumu lagi Hanabi?"

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu kulakukan, tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantu lagi"

Sebab sudah ada banyak pertandingan yang selesai, ada lebih banyak tangan yang tersedia untuk membantu pekerjaannya. Selain itu, karena skuadnya tahu kalau Hanabi sudah sibuk dari pagi ada banyak orang yang menawarkan untuk menggantikannya dalam melakukan tugasnya. Yang dengan senang hati Hanabi terima.

Bisa dibilang, dia hanya tinggal bersantai.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

"Eh. . . kenapa?"

"Tidak sepertimu yang tuan rumah, kami perlu persiapan sebelum pulang"

Ada banyak peserta yang perlu membawa peralatannya sendiri, karena itulah setelah pertandingan selesai mereka tidak bisa langsung bersantai. Mereka masih harus membereskan peralatan mereka dan mengangkutnya untuk dibawa pulang.

"Aku akan membantu mereka dulu, kalau sudah selesai aku akan kesini lagi"

Hanabi dan Kagura saling menatap satu sama lain lalu menangguk dan melihatku, setelah itu Kagura bilang. .

"Kami akan melihat pertandingan tim basket sekolah kami nanti, aku dan Hanabi akan di sini sekitar satu jam lagi"

"Ok, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Begitu mendapatkan ijin dari keduanya, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kuminta. Aku langsung pergi ke camp skuad dari sekolahku dan mulai membantu mereka berkekas.

Berhubung barang yang kami bawa lumayan banyak, dan truk yang mengangkutnya diparkir lumayan jauh dari lokasi sekolah karena tidak bisa masuk. Kegiatan berkekas kami memakan waktu cukup lama.

Cukup lama sampai membuatku tidak sadar kalau hampir satu setengah jam sudah berlalu sejak aku dan beberapa temanku mulai.

Begitu sadar kalau aku sudah telat untuk bertemu dengan Hanabi dan Kagura, aku langsung mencari anggota timku yang lain dan menarik mereka untuk menggantikanku membereskan sisa pekerjaanku. Setelah itu, dengan buru-buru aku berlari ke arah lapangan indoor tempat dimana pertandinganku berlangsung sebelumnya.

Hanya saja, begitu sampai aku bukan disambut dengan sorak-sorai dari pertandingan olahraga melainkan sorak-sorai aneh mirip demonstrasi yang jadi kerusuhan. Dan yang jadi pusat dari suasana kisruh itu adalah Kagura yang sedang beradu mulut dengan tiga orang berpakain seragam basket dan juga Hanabi yang berada di sampingnya.

Melihat situasi yang sudah jelas tidak normal itu, aku segera mendatangi kedua teman baruku itu dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Selama Kagura mengajak tiga murid laki-laki yang ada di depannya untuk berdebat. Hanabi mulai menjelaskan bagaimana situasinya jadi seperti sekarang.

Semuanya bermula saat pertandingan diantara sekolahnya dan sekolah lain berakhir dengan kekalahan. Sama seperti timku, tim sekolah Hanabi juga punya masalah dengan kerjasamanya. Hanya saja, tidak sepertiku yang kalah karena pada dasarnya kami semua kurang pengalaman. Tim Hanabi kalah karena mereka kalah jumlah.

Bagaimana bisa?

Jawabannya adalah karena pertandingan berlangsung seakan tim sekolahnya bermain hanya dengan tiga orang. Tiga pemain yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Kagura.

Ketiganya adalah ace dari tim sekolah Hanabi, dan ketiganya juga adalah pemain dengan pengalaman yang paling banyak sebab mereka sering mengikuti pertandingan di luar sekolah. Oleh sebab itulah begitu mereka bermain dengan rekan setimnya yang punya skill di bawah mereka, ketiganya memutuskan kalau tidak ada gunanya bekerjasama dengan mereka.

Hanya saja, yang mereka hadapi bukanlah tim kelas teri. Melihat kalau musuh mereka punya masalah internal, mereka memanfaatkan kelemahan itu dengan baik dan selalu berusaha mengepress dua pemain lain yang tidak masuk dalam segitiga eksklusif lawannya dan dengan mudah mendapatkan angka.

Hal itu membuat ketiganya semakin melihat kedua anggota tim lain sebagai beban yang tidak berguna. Keduanya diganti di babak kedua, tapi hal itu tidak punya pengaruh banyak sebab strategi mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Mereka jarang membantu pertahanan dan lebih fokus ke penyerangan meski tahu kalau anggota timnya jadi bulan-bulanan dengan harapan mereka bisa melakukan counter attack cepat untuk bisa mencetak angka.

Hanya saja, sehebat apapun ketiganya mereka tidak punya cukup stamina untuk terus berlari dan tim lawan yang menghadang mereka dengan pertahanan solid. Yang pada akhirnya membuat tim mereka kalah pada akhir pertandingan.

Aku sudah sering menemui seseorang seperti mereka di game online. Orang yang sudah hitungan jam banyak dalam permainan dan tahu seluk beluk game, orang yang biasanya dilabeli pro. Dan banyak sekali dari orang-orang itu yang punya kebiasaan merendahkan orang lain dan memanggil semua orang yang bermain lebih buruk dari mereka noob. Orang yang punya hobi melakukan kick vote, dan orang yang juga punya hobi menyalahkan orang lain saat 'rencananya' tidak berjalan mulus.

Kukira, orang-orang seperti itu hanya ada di dunia virtual di mana identitas mereka ditutupi topeng akun online. Tapi ternyata di dunia nyatapun ada yang berani terang-terangan bertingkah seperti itu.

Tentu saja, di dunia nyata kau tidak bisa memblok mereka dan mengklik tombol report. Cara satu-satunya untuk membuat mereka berhenti adalah berbicara dengan langsung dengan mereka dan berharap kalau ketiganya bisa paham. Yang sayangnya, jelas sudah gagal kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Rekan tim mereka yang lain mencoba menjelaskan masalah mereka, tapi ketiganya tidak terima karena merasa perlu untuk menyamakan level mereka dengan pemain kelas rendahan seperti mereka. Dan adu mulut yang hampir berujung mereka saling main kasarpun terjadi.

Hal itu berhasil dicegah dengan datangnya Hanabi yang mencoba melerai pertengkaran mereka. Hanbi mencoba menghibur anggota skuadnya dan memotivasi mereka untuk berlatih lebih keras agar bisa jadi lebih baik di tahun depan. Tapi meski hal itu menenangkan sebagian besar anggota tim basket sekolahnya, hal itu malah jadi pelatuk yang menyulut rasa marah dari ketiga pemain bermasalah tadi.

Mereka mengambil kata-kata Hanabi sebagai kalimat merendahkan kemampuan mereka. Mereka menyebut Hanabi sebagai orang tidak punya bakat yang tidak berguna, orang bodoh yang terus melakukan hal tidak berguna, dan orang tidak tahu malu yang tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah.

Di saat itulah, Kagura ikut masuk dalam penggorengan dan menambah keruh suasana. Kali ini dia yang tidak terima Hanabi dihina sembarangan, dengan begitu sampailah situasinya jadi seperti sekarang.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang kalau orang tidak kompeten seperti kalian tidak pantas bilang kalau orang lain itu tidak kompeten!"

"Orang tidak kompeten kau bilang?"

"Kalau kau tidak suka dibilang tidak kompeten kau maunya dipanggil apa? idiot?"

"Kau!"

Salah satu dari trio idiot yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Kagura mencoba memukul kepalanya, tapi Kagura tidak mencoba menghindar dan hanya bilang. . . .

"Kau ingin dikeluarkan huh?"

Mendengar hal itu, lawan bicaranya mundur dan membatalkan niatnya lalu dengan suara keras meneriakan kata. . .

"Pecundang!"

Pada Kagura, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum dan kalimat. .

"Seorang pecundang baru saja bilang kalau aku pecundang, lucu sekali"

Yang tidak kalah menyakitkannya.

Kali ini, tahu kalau sekedar kalimat hinaan maupun ancaman tidak mempan untuk mengintimidasi Kagura. Salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka dengan cara yang lebih simple. Cara yang bisa membuat lawan mereka tutup mulut begitu semuanya selesai.

Sebuah duel.

Dianggap tidak kompeten pada bidang yang kau banggakan kemampuannya tentu saja tidak mengenakan. Apalagi kalau yang bilang adalah orang luar yang bahkan tidak tahu kondisi di dalam lapangan. Karena itulah dengan sebuah duel dan menang dari orang yang menghinamu kau bisa menunjukan kalau seseorang tidak punya hak untuk memberikan kritik.

Membuktikan kalau orang itu cuma bisa bicara saja.

Di sisi lain, jika penantang. Yang dalam kasus ini adalah Kagura menang, maka dia bisa membuktikan kalau ketiga orang yang dia tantang hanyalah pecundang yang mencari-cari kambing hitam dari kekalahan yang mereka derita. Menunjukan kalau mereka juga punya andil atas hasil buruk yang mereka dapatkan.

Jika mereka kalah, mereka harus menerima cap yang lawan mereka berikan.

Aku sendiri tidak terlalu suka dengan ide memanfaatkan tekanan dari mata publik, alias public shaming sebagai bentuk hukuman dari sebuah kesalahan. Hanya saja, saat itu aku tidak ada dalam posisi untuk mengendalikan pembicaraan ke arah lain, selain itu aku tidak yakin kalau tiga idiot di depan Kagura akan mau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan. Mengingat aku bahkan hanya orang luar.

Dengan begitu, Kagurapun menerima tantangan duel dari si tiga idiot dengan menggunakan basket three on three sebagai mediumnya.

Aku ingin berteriak kalau jenis duel yang dipilih benar-benar tidak masuk akal sebab hal itu adalah bidang keahlian musuh. Tapi Kagura hanya menjawab kalau mereka bisa mereka kalah dari pemain amatir mereka akan mengirimkan lebih banyak demage mental pada lawan mereka. Dan kalau mereka kalahpun mereka dengan mudahnya bisa ngeles dengan bilang

"Kalian benar-benar hebat bisa mengalahkan tim amatiran seperti kami"

Yang akan membuat kemenangan lawan mereka jadi tidak berarti sebab dari awal mereka sudah melakukan duel yang sangat jelas tidak adil.

Di saat itu, aku baru sadar kalau teman baruku ini benar-benar licik.

Sambil memikirkan sebenarnya orang jahatnya itu siapa, Kagura atau si tiga idiot. Hanabi mendekati Kagura dan bergabung dengannya untuk ikut dalam duel karena rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin skuad dari sekolahnya.

Awalnya aku tidak ingin ikut berpartisipasi, tapi setelah mendengar kalau untuk suatu alasan dalam duel itu juga akan ada taruhannya aku terpaksa ikut. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku merasa perlu ikut. Sebab yang jadi bahan taruhan adalah nasib Hanabi.

Jika Kagura dan Hanabi menang, Hanabi meminta si tiga idiot untuk merubah sikap dan sebagai gantinya kalau si tiga idiot yang menang ketiganya minta agar Hanabi berhenti bergantung pada Kagura.

Yang artinya sama saja dengan mereka ingin Hanabi berhenti mengejar rengking satu.

Pada saat itu aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menaruh taruhan semacam itu dalam duel, tapi sekarang aku paham. Ketiga idiot itu adalah orang yang sama yang selama ini terus mengganggu Hanabi dalam mengejar targetnya, dan sepertinya mereka berpikir untuk membuat penghalang besar dengan memanfaatkan situasi hari itu.

Dengan persetujuan kedua belah pihak selesai dibicarakan. Pertandingan, atau dalam kasus ini. Duelpun dimulai.

Seperti sudah kuperkirakan, pertandingan sepuluh menit kami dimulai dengan sebagian besar penguasaan bola berada di tangan lawan. Membuat kami ketinggalan angka. Yang tidak mengherankan mengingat mereka adalah ace dari tim sekolah Hanabi.

Tapi begitu memasuki pertengahan waktu, keadaan mulai berubah. Aku mulai bisa melihat pattern serangan mereka dan memanfaatkan fakta kalau mereka meremehkan kami sebagai senjata, lalu Kagura yang kelihatan mulai panaspun tiba-tiba mulai bermain dengan baik. HanabI? anggap saja dia benar-benar berguna jadi pembuli.

Tugas yang Hanabi perlu lakukan sangat sederhana. Dia hanya perlu melakukan pressing, dengan kata lain berlari kesana-kemari dan terus menempel seseorang. Normalnya hal semacam itu akan menguras tenaga seseorang dengan cepat, tapi Kagura meyakinkaku kalau gadis itu punya stamina yang memadai. Kecepatan larinya bisa menandingi kami semua, dengan tubuh kecilnya dia menyelip di antara pemain lain, lalu yang terakhir.

"Kalian benar-benar licik!"

Fakta kalau Hanabi adalah anak perempuan membuat musuh kami susah kabur dari serangannya. Siapapun yang dia press akan kesulitan bergerak, tentu bukan karena masalah fisik tapi karena masalah mental. Mereka tidak bisa bermain terlalu kasar, dan mereka juga tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh hanabi. Karena itulah salah satu idiot menyebut taktik kami licik.

Yang sama sekali tidak bisa kubantah.

Kagura yang sama sekali tidak peduli dianggap licik terus fokus untuk mencetak skor. Sedangkan aku, tidak punya waktu untuk mempedulikan mereka sebab aku juga sibuk menyambungkan bola dari belakang ke depan.

Strategi penyerangan yang kami gunakan tidak rumit. Saat lawan menguasai lapangan, kami akan mengirim Hanabi untuk menghadang orang yang memegang bola, lalu saat lawan yang dia hadapi mengoper aku akan mencoba memotongnya lalu memberikannya pada Kagura yang siap melakukan finish move.

dalam keadaan normal, si tri idiot akan mampu mengatasi tim jadi-jadian seperti kami. Hanya saja, seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Mereka meremehkan kami dan hal itu membuat mereka tidak terlalu waspada dengan pergerakan kami. Kemudian, tidak seperti Kagura dan Hanabi yang ada dalam keadaan fit, ketiganya baru saja selesai melakukan pertandingan dan harusnya masih kelelahan. Membuat pergerakan mereka jadi sedikit tumpul.

Pertandingan kembali berlangsung dengan kemenangan sementara kami yang tipis.

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu dan sepertinya cara kami bermain sudah benar-benar membuat ketiganya marah.

Mereka balik menyerang dan memfokuskan pressing pada Hanabi. Tidak menggunakan satu atau dua, tapi tiga pemain. Dengan kata lain, saat mereka menyerang balik ketiganya akan dengan sengaja mendatangi Hanabi lalu membuat formasi yang ketat dan mengandalkan operan jarak pendek yang sulit diintersep.

Karena Hanabi tidak punya teknik, dia jadi dengan mudah jadi bulan-bulanan lawan.

Dan strategi brute force itu sangat efektif dalam mencegah timku mendapatkan bola. Meski kami mencoba membantu Hanabi, yang terjadi hanyalah lapangan jadi terasa sangat sempit dan semua orang tidak bisa bergerak. Dan dalam duel di mana skill jadi penentu, kami tidak punya harapan untuk menang.

Ingat kalau mereka bertiga adalah ace dari tim basket sekolah hanabi.

Dengan begitu, dalam tiga menit terakhir permainan jadi semakin intens dan bahkan juga semakin kasar. Cukup kasar untuk membuat Hanabi berkali-kali memanggil pelanggaran, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Sebab dalam pertandingan yang sesungguhnya, permainan seperti itu masih ada dalam taraf normal.

Melihat keadaan yang jelas tidak bagus itu, aku dan Kagura memutuskan untuk ikut melakukan pressing sambil mencoba menjauhkan pemain lawan dari satu sama lain. Dengan aku dan Kagura yang ikut sibuk menempel pada anggota three idiots, cuma Hanabi yang masih punya kemampuan untuk bergerak bebas di lapangan dan melakukan serangan.

Jika ada orang yang bisa membalikan situasi kami, dia adalah orangnya.

"Aghh. . ."

Hanya saja, meski dia punya banyak tenaga dan dan stamina yang sama sekali tidak kalah dari kami semua dan kaki yang lebih cepat dari siapapun di lapangan. Kemampuan menembaknya benar-benar buruk.

Secara fisik, Hanabi memenuhi semua syarat untuk bisa menembak. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak punya tahu postur yang harus dia gunakan, timing, dan posisi yang perlu dia ambil sebelum mencoba mencetak skor.

Tembakan-tembakan meleset Hanabi mengundang banyak tawa dari murid yang menonton, membuat suasana muram yang menyelimuti tempat itu sedikit jadi lebih cerah.

Kami yang ada di dalam lapangan tentu saja tidak bisa ikut menikmati suasana cerah itu. Tidak ada dari kami yang bisa rilex. Jika tembakannya tidak ada yang masuk sampai waktu habis, kami akan kalah.

Tim lawan sendiri sudah mulai waspada dengan gerakan kami dan selalu siap menerima rebound. Meski mereka dalam posisi menang tapi satu lucky shot saja posisi kami akan bisa dibalik.

Situasi stalemate itu terus berlangsung sampai tiba-tiba aku berhasil mendapatkan sebuah rebound.

"Kagu. . "

Aku melihat ke arah Kagura dan mencoba mengoper ke arahnya, tapi dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berteriak 'shoot' ke arahku.

". . ."

Aku melihat ke sekitarku dan menemukan kalau kalau aku ada dalam posisi yang cukup bagus. Salah satu dari si tiga idiot sedang berlari ke arahku untuk merebut bola, tapi aku masih punya waktu untuk sekedar menembak. Dan Kagura serta Hanabipun sedang berusaha keras untuk memperlambat pemain lain.

Tapi. .

". . ."

Apa aku bisa melakukannya?

Memang aku punya kesempatan lebih besar untuk memasukan bola daripada Hanabi, tapi yang namanya kesempatan hanyalah kesempatan. Tidak ada yang bisa memberikan kepastian. Tidak ada jaminan kalau aku tidak akan gagal.

"Konohamaruuuu!"

Teriakan Kagura membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan hal itu juga membuatku sadar kalau selama aku bingung dan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, keadaan di sekitarku sudah berubah derastis.

"Ugh. . "

Lawan yang tadi masih jauh dariku sudah ada di depan wajahku, dan tangannya berhasil menampar bola yang ada di tanganku.

"Sial"

Jika bola sampai keluar lapangan kami akan kehilangan banyak waktu, dan waktu yang terulur itu hanya akan menguntungkan lawan kami.

"Aaaaa!"

Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"Hanabiii!"

Dengan paksa, aku mencoba melompat dan mengarahkan badanku ke belakang.

Meski hanya sedikit, aku mencoba untuk mengubah arah Hanabi yang masih.

"Kuserahkan padamu!"

Usahaku tidak terlalu membuat banyak perbedaan, tapi setidaknya arah bolanya sedikit berubah dan membuat Hanabi lebih mudah untuk mendapatkannya meski dia harus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Setelah itu dia berlari dengan dribble yang hampir jadi pelanggaran sambil berlari dengan cepat melewatiku yang terjatuh ke belakang.

"Serahkan padaku!"

Normalnya dia akan langsung menembak begitu masuk ke area paling dalam lapangan lawan, hanya saja kali ini dia masuk lebih dalam lagi dan baru berhenti tepat di bawah ring.

"Masuuukk!"

Teriakannya kedengaran dramatis, dan mungkin saja dia ingin melakukan layout yang sama dramatisnya. Hanya saja karena lompatannya yang tidak tinggi dan tembakannya yang lambat karena dia mencoba hati-hati, tembakannya sama sekali tidak keren. Hanya saja.

"Ma-suk"

Tembakannya benar-benar masuk.

"Stand by!"

Kali ini Kagura yang berteriak.

Pertandingan belum selesai, dan lawan masih bisa kembali membalik keadaan.

"Hanabi!"

Aku berdiri lalu kembali ke posisiku, sedangkan Hanabi dan Kagura juga langsung berlari untuk menjaga lawan masing-masing. Si trio idiot juga tidak membuang-buang waktu dan langsung memulai permainan lagi.

Untuk beberapa detik, permainan kembali dimulai. Tapi tidak lama kemudian duel di antara kami akhirnya berakhir juga.

Dengan kemenangan kami.

Begitu pertandingan berakhir, Kagura langsung mendatangi si tiga idiot dan memastikan kalau mereka akan menepati janjinya. Tentu saja sambil memancing-mancing perhatian semua orang agar ketiganya tidak bisa bilang 'tidak'.

Lalu ketika ketiga lawan bicaranya pergi dengan wajah sebal, dia kembali ke tempat kami dan mendekatiku dengan wajah yang kalah tidak mengenakannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menembak?"

"Ahaha. . ."

"Jangan ahahaha. . .kenapa kau tidak langsung menembak?"

"Maafkan aku. . "

Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku ragu saat diberi tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan permainan. Sebab aku merasa, kalau dia akan semakin marah kalau aku mengatakannya.

"Cukup!"

Sebelum aku semakin terpojok oleh introgasi Kagura, Hanabi datang dan memukul kepala pemuda itu.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih Konohamaru sudah mau membantu!"

"Tapi. . "

"Bilang terima kasih!"

"Geh. . ."

Kagura memalingkan pandangannya dariku, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia melihat ke arahku lagi lalu bilang.

"Terima kasih"

Dengan wajah malu.

Aku ingin tertawa ketika Hanabi bertingkah seperti Ibunya dan memaksanya minta maaf seperti anak nakal. Tapi aku menahan diri.

"Pfftt. . ."

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku mencoba menahan diri.

Tapi gagal.

Ketika Kagura akan marah lagi, Hanabi langsung melerai pertengkaran bodoh di antara kami dan berterima kasih pada kami berdua karena sudah membantunya menyelesaikan masalah skuadnya.

Lalu, sambil tersenyum dia mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kami.

Aku dan Kagura saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Sama-sama"

"Sama-sama"

Lalu bersamaan pula, kami menepuk kedua telapak tangan gadis itu.

Dengan begitu, ingatanku tentang keduanya putus dan berakhir.

4

Sejak pertama kali melakukan kontak dengannya, aku selalu merasa kalau wajahnya familiar. Dan begitu aku membaca diarinya, satu persatu ingatanku tentangnya mulai kembali. Normalnya pertemuan penuh impact seperti itu tidak akan mudah untuk dilupakan. Hanya saja, setelah memutuskan untuk menyerah aku juga berusaha keras untuk melupakan tentang usaha-usahaku yang kuanggap semuanya sia-sia.

Dan diantara semua itu, kenanganku bersama Hanabi yang berlangsung selama beberapa jam itu juga ikut kuanggap sesuatu yang sia-sia. Sesuatu yang ingin kulupakan selamanya. Oleh sebab itulah, begitu aku bertemu dengannya lagi aku tidak bisa langsung mengenalinya.

"Apa selama ini, kau. . ."

"Tentu saja, kalau aku tidak mengenalmu mana mungkin aku mendekatimu begitu saja"

Sudah kuduga.

Dilihat dari manapun, seseorang datang lalu menantang orang lain yang bahkan tidak pernah dia ajak bicara itu agak terlalu aneh. Selain itu, sudah umum kalau orang yang tidak kau kenal itu sama urusannya bukan urusanmu. Jadi, jika dia mau repot-repot mendatangiku, menantangku, dan bahkan mengancamku dia itu peduli denganku. Entah itu karena hal baik atau buruk.

"Kalau begitu, tantanganmu waktu itu. . apa ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu kita?"

Menyebutnya sebagai 'masa lalu kita' mungkin agak berlebihan mengingat hubungan di antara kami hanya berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Tapi kalau bukan hal itu, aku tidak tahu lagi dari mana aku harus menghubungkan kabel di antara kami yang bahkan tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengan satu sama lain.

"Selama dua tahun. . ."

Selama dua tahun?

"Selama dua tahun ini aku selalu berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu lagi"

Kenapa?

"Selama dua tahun ini, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu"

Untuk apa?

"Selama dua tahun ini, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi"

Sekali lagi, kenapa?

Memang benar aku sudah memberinya sedikit pertolongan selama festival, tapi kurasa hal semacam itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya seingin itu berterima kasih padaku. Dari cara bicaranya dan ingatanku, selama dua tahun itu dia tidak pernah berhasil melakukan apa yang dia mau. Tapi dari cara bicaranya juga, sepertinya selama dua tahun itu dia tidak pernah berhenti mencoba.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kenapa?

"Hanabi. . "

Semua pertanyaan itu tidak akan gunanya kalau hanya kupendam saja. Selama ini aku sengaja tidak terlalu memikirkannya sebab aku menganggap kalau semua hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Meski aku tahupun tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kami. Sebab pada dasarnya kami berdua adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain.

Tapi kali ini situasinya lain. Sekarang aku paham kalau kami bukan hanya sekedar orang asing. Oleh sebab itulah, aku ingin tahu lebih jauh. Ingin tahu tentang apa yang dia pikirkan dan inginkan.

Sebagai balas budi karena telah membantuku bangkit lagi, aku ingin membantunya sebisa mungkin. Tidak! meski bagian balas budinya bukan sebuah kebohongan tapi alasan utamaku ingin membantunya adalah sesuatu yang lebih sederhana. Aku ingin melihat gadis yang kusuka ini memasang wajah bahagia.

"Sama sepertimu yang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku, aku juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu"

"Konohamaru. . "

Dia mundur dariku sejauh beberapa langkah, tapi setelah itu dia menghentikan gerakannya dan memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian, dia kembali melihatku dengan tatapan penuh determinasi.

"Hanabi, apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Ha?"

"Tantanganmu waktu itu, bukan hanya tentang masalah rengking kan? apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu"

Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, alasan yang diberikan dan tindakan yang dia lakukan sama sekali tidak konsisten. Jika dia ingin jadi nomor satu, dia harusnya hanya perlu berlari lebih cepat. Jika dia ingin mengalahkan kedua kakakku, dia hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras. Tapi dia malah mendatangiku dan mengajakku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kehidupannya jadi lebih sulit.

Menjemputku setiap hari, menemaniku di sekolah, lalu memastikan kalau aku belajar dan tidak hanya malas-malasan. Semua hal yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai usahanya mengganggu kehidupanku sebenarnya juga sama-sama mengganggu hidupnya. Dengan kata lain, dia menyisihkan waktunya yang bisa dia gunakan untuk hal lain untukku.

Demi aku yang hanya bisa komplain padanya meski sudah dibantu setiap hari.

"Ya, kau memang sudah berbuat salah!"

Ahh. . . jadi begitu.

Waktu itu, meski yang punya ide bukan Hanabi sendiri. Tapi dia juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam duel. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak punya masalah dengan ide memberikan hukuman pada seseorang yang dia anggap melakukan kesalahan. Meski dengan cara yang agak sedikit kasar. Selama dia bisa mendapatkan hasil, dia tidak peduli kalau dia jadi bahan bulan-bulanan seseorang.

Tentu saja tujuan utamanya ikut pertandingan waktu itu bukanlah untuk mempermalukan lawannya, tapi menghentikan perbuatan yang bisa merusak kehidupan mereka sendiri. Dia ingin agar mereka tidak lagi melakukan kesalahan yang mereka buat.

Jika apa yang kali ini dia lakukan adalah hal yang sama. Itu berarti aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan padanya. Dan sebab sampai saat ini dia masih menempel padaku, itu berarti dia belum berhasil memperbaiki hal salah yang ada padaku.

Karena itulah aku ingin tahu apa kesalahan itu.

Seperti yang Kagura bilang, untuk bisa memperbaiki sebuah kesalahan pertama kau harus mengakui kalau ada sesuatu yang salah.

Aku ingin membantunya. Aku tidak ingin lagi jadi beban bagi gadis mini ini.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, kau tidak seperti ini! dulu kau penuh semangat dan percaya diri!"

Aku tidak merasa pernah jadi orang yang seperti Hanabi jelaskan, tapi kalau kalau membicarakan dua tentang aku dua tahun yang lalu. Mungkin saja aku pernah memberikan impresi pada orang lain kalau aku ini orang yang semacam itu.

Sebab memang aku berusaha melakukannya. Berusaha pura-pura kalau aku ini percaya rasa percaya diri meski tidak punya bakat, bisa melakukan sesuatu meski sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak yakin, dan semua orang bisa mengandalkanku meski sebenarnya aku sendiri ingin bergantung pada orang lain.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi waktu itu! saat kita bertemu hari itu sebenarnya aku hampir menyerah dan putus asa"

Kata menyerah dan putus asa sama sekali tidak cocok dipadukan dengan gadis bernama Hanabi. Sampai beberapa menit yang lalu aku selalu berpikir seperti itu. Maksudku, dari tingkahnya sehari-hari kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah stressnya.

Tapi setelah aku membaca diarinya, aku paham kalau dia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa selalu positif. Ada saat di mana dia merasa frustasi, sedih, dan ingin menyerah lalu kabur. Di dunia tidak ada yang sempurna. Dan tentu saja, hal itu juga teraplikasikan pada kedua kakakku serta Hanabi.

Mereka hanya gadis remaja biasa. Hanabi, hanyalah seorang gadis remaja biasa.

Meski tubuhnya sedikit lebih mungil.

"Waktu itu, saat kau menunjukan kalau kau percaya padaku! hal itu benar-benar menyelamatkanku! kau membuat kepercayaan diriku kembali!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedepresi itu sampai berpikir untuk menyerah. Bullian dari si tiga idiot, tekanan dari teman-temannya, jumlah kegagalannya atau yang lain. Sebagai seseorang yang juga sudah pernah mengalami banyak sekali kegagalan aku bisa menyebutkan banyak sekali hal yang bisa membuat seseorang merasa depresi. Mulai dari yang sepele sampai yang tidak terlalu sepele.

Tapi kalau tentang apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Aku ingat.

Mungkin yang maksud adalah ketika aku memberikan bola terakhir padanya. Saat itu menyerahkan nasib tim kami padanya karena aku ragu pada kemampuanku sendiri. Tapi sepertinya, apa yang kulakukan waktu itu sudah berhasil memberikannya sedikit dorongan mental.

Tentu saja aku tidak pernah punya maksud semacam itu saat meneriakan 'kuserahkan padamu' padanya. Tapi kalau aku bisa bisa membantu, aku merasa lebih dari sekedar senang.

"Saat itu aku sadar kalau kalian berdua, kau masih percaya kalau aku bisa mencetak skor meski permainanku sangat buruk"

Keberhasilannya dalam mencetak skor tentu saja ada pengaruhnya terhadap kepercayaan dirinya. Tapi jika ada hal yang lebih penting dari hasil akhir duel kami, hal itu adalah konfirmasi kalau masih ada orang yang percaya padanya.

Di manga yang sering kubaca, selalu ada yang bilang kalau meski seluruh dunia jadi musuh seseorang asalkan ada satu orang yang berada di sisinya. Dia bisa melakukan apapun. Dan meski kalimat itu mungkin memang berlebihan, tapi aku tidak akan menyangkal seberapa pentingnya kehadiran seseorang yang terang-terangan mendukungmu.

Mungkin, kalau waktu itu ada seseorang yang bilang kalau dia percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Karena itulah aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, ingin bertemu denganmu, ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh . . ."

Hanya saja, setelah itu meski dia berkali-kali ke sekolahku kami tidak pernah bisa bertemu. Dan sampai dia pindah sementara ke kota lain karena pekerjaan orang tuanya, dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan kontak denganku sekalipun.

Lalu, setelah dia kembali dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA ini dan berhasil diterima. Diapun berhasil menemukanku.

"Setelah dua tahun, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, bahkan satu kelas, tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menatap semua orang dengan pandangan kosong, kenapa melakukan semuanya dengan setengah-setengah, kenapa kau memilih menyendiri, kenapa kau berhenti berusaha, kenapa. . kenapa kau tidak ingat denganku?"

Dia mengatakan semua komplain itu dengan nada tinggi, wajah merah, dan juga mata yang kelihatan basah. Jika kami punya hubungan spesial, mungkin aku akan menganggapnya sedang marah karena aku menelantarkannya. Tapi sebab tidak ada hubungan semacam itu di antara kami, aku hanya bisa menerjemahkannya sebagai ekspresi dari rasa frustasinya terhadapku.

"Hanabi, aku. . ."

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Baginya aku adalah orang yang pernah memberikan support mental padanya saat dia sedang ada pada titik terendahnya waktu itu. Jadi mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku ini orang hebat, orang yang bisa diandalkan, dan orang yang bisa dia anggap teman seperjuangannya.

Semua itu tentu saja tidak ada yang benar. Aku ini orang yang bodoh, mudah runtuh di bawah tekanan, dan tentu saja tidak bisa diandalkan. Sama sekali bukan orang yang bisa dianggap sebagai pahlawan.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengecewakanmu"

"Jangan minta maaf!"

"Hanabi. . .aku. ."

"Karena yang harusnya minta maaf itu aku!"

"Hanabi?"

"Aku tahu kalau benci semua hal yang kulakukan padamu, tidak! aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau juga membenciku sebab. . ."

Semua hal yang dia lakukan basisnya adalah kepentingan pribadinya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, keegoisannya. Karena itulah dia merasa kalau dialah yang perlu minta maaf padaku. Sebab diapun paham, kalau semua hal yang dia lakukan padaku tidak ada yang mengenakan maupun masuk akal.

"Hanya saja ingat ini Konohamaru, meskipun aku harus membuatmu benci padaku! aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh seperti Kagura!"

"Hah? jatuh?"

Seperti Kagura?

Apa yang dia bicarakan?

Apa dia juga ada hubungannya kenapa dia menantangku memperebutkan rengking satu?

"Tunggu dulu Hanabi!"

Aku penasaran kenapa dia menyebutkan nama Kagura di sana, tapi hal itu bisa kutanyakan kapan-kapan. Sebab saat ini ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kuursi.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku membencimu?"

"Tidak ada, tapi aku tahu kalau apa yang kulakukan itu tidak ada yang membuatmu senang! karena itula. . ."

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan sendiri"

"Ha?"

Memang benar semua hal yang dia paksakan untuk kulakukan sangat merepotkan, menyebalkan, dan melelahkan. Setiap hari dia menggangguku sampai aku tidak pernah bisa merasa tenang. Lalu, sepertinya dia selalu punya cara untuk membuat hidupku jadi semakin sulit.

Tapi, mengesampingkan metode yang dia gunakan.

Bukankah apa yang dia ingin coba lakukan itu tidak buruk. Dia hanya ingin membantuku, dia ingin aku bangkit, dan dia ingin agar aku jadi orang yang lebih baik. Dia ingin aku jadi orang hebat yang pernah membuat motivasi di dadanya bangkit kembali.

Jika kau melihat dari sudut pandang itu, bagaimana aku bisa membencinya?

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya. . . ."

Hampir setiap test berakhir dia menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan bukan tugasku seperti menyapu halaman sekolah, memperbaiki pipa bocor, menghapus coretan di tembok, dan banyak pekerjaan-pekerjaan manual lain. Tapi bukan berarti dia hanya melihat dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dia selalu ada bersamaku dan juga membantuku saat aku membutuhkannya, selain itu dia juga yang mempersiapkan apapun yang kubutuhkan untuk melakukan semua perintah-perintahnya. Aku yakin, kalau di tempat yang tidak kulihat dia juga ikut bekerja keras.

Lalu yang terakhir. Berkat kehadirannya, hidupku yang membosankan jadi berwarna. Hari-hariku yang monotone jadi penuh kejutan. Aku yang tidak punya kemampuan sosial yang tinggi jadi bisa lebih akrab dengan banyak orang. Dan tidak lupa kalau hubunganku dengan kedua kakakku yang jadi lebih kuat juga pada dasarnya adalah akibat dari intervensinya.

Dia adalah gadis yang sudah banyak memberikan nilai plus kedalam kehidupanku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa membencinya.

Sebaliknya malah.

Aku menyukainya.

Tidak.

Aku mencintainya.

"Terima kasih. . . Hanabi. ."

"Ha?. . .terima. . .kasih?"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah peduli padaku! terima kasih sudah percaya padaku! dan terima kasih sudah membantuku selama ini"

Jika dulu aku yang menolongnya dari titik terendahnya, sekarang yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Dia menarikku dari jurang keputusasaan dan memberiku alasan untuk sekali lagi bangkit dan berusaha.

"Hanabi. . ."

Aku mendekatinya dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan kecilnya dengan lalu meletakannya di atas dadaku. Hanya saja, karena postur badannya yang kecil aku harus sedikit menunduk. Membuatku terpaksa harus memposisikan tubuh kami lebih dekat lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia"

"Ko-ko-ko-ko . Konohamaru. . apa yang baru saja ka-kau katakan?"

Wajahnya berada tepat di depanku kembali memerah, matanya yang sudah besar jadi kelihatan sedikit lebih besar. Lalu, ekspresi malu yang dia pasang di wajahnya benar-benar membuatnya jadi kelihatan semakin manis. Jika aku tidak menahan diri, mungkin aku sudah tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir pink mungilnya.

"Aku bilang aku ingin membuatmu bahagia"

Ketika kau berusaha hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, ada sangat banyak faktor yang akan membuatmu kehilangan motivasi. Sebab apapun yang terjadi, yang menanggung resiko dari apa yang kau lakukan adalah dirimu sendiri. Jadi, jika kau tidak terlalu pada dirimu sendiri maka kaupun akan berhenti berusaha.

Tapi jika kau berusaha demi orang lain, maka kau akan selalu berfikir 'kalau aku tidak berusaha keras bagaimana nasibnya nanti?'. Sebab yang jadi taruhan bukan sesuatu yang kau miliki sendiri, kau akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menjaganya. Seseorang mungkin bisa merasa terlalu malas untuk bekerja sebab dia tidak terlalu peduli apakah dia bisa makan tiga kali sehari atau tidak. Tapi seorang ayah tidak bisa mengambil keputusan semacam itu begitu saja, sebab kalau dia tidak bisa bekerja yang tidak bisa makan bukan hanya dia tapi anak dan istrinya.

Dengan dasar itulah aku memberikan janjiku untuk Hanabi.

"Konohamaru. . . apa. kau serius?"

Hal yang Hanabi paling inginkan saat ini adalah agar aku bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik, orang yang bisa bersaing dengannya, dan orang yang bisa berjalan bersamanya. Dengan kata lain, untuk membuatnya bahagia aku hanya perlu jadi rival dan juga partnernya. Sama seperti Kagura dulu.

"Tentu saja! aku akan menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu"

". . . ."

Selama beberapa Saat, Hanabi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia sempat melihat ke mataku selama beberapa saat seakan mencoba melihat seberapa seriusnya aku. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dan bilang. .

"Um. . "

Sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Hanabi mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kami, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu dan kembali menarik badannya ke arahku.

"Ah. . . sebelum aku lupa, aku juga ingin minta maaf tentang hal lain Hanabi"

"Hal lain? apa?"

"Kau masih marah tentang pelukan yang waktu itu kan? aku minta maaf"

"Pelukan?

"Saat kita pulang dari kebun binatang, kau ingat kan?"

"A. . ah. . . yang itu. . . ."

"Ya, yang it.. . . . Hanabi! kenapa kau?"

Dia langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggamanku dengan kasar, setelah itu dia mulai menutupi wajahnya sendiri sambil mengatakan sesuatu dengan volume yang tidak bisa kudengar.

"Hanabi?"

"Jangan mengingatkanku tentang hal ituuuuu!"

Ketika aku mencoba mengulurkan tanganku padanya, tiba-tiba dia mengarahkan tinjuan tepat ke wajahku. Tapi sebab aku sudah terlatih dalam menghadapi serangan dadakannya, aku bisa dengan mudah menangkap tangannya. Hanya saja dia tidak menyerah dan menggunakan badannya untuk menyerangku. Dia melompat dan mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat kami berdua jatuh ke lantai.

"Awawa. . .kurasa kau harus berhenti main kasar seperti itu!"

"Diam! diam! diaaaammm"

Kukira penyakit asal pukulnya sudah sembuh sebab belakangan ini aku jarang menerimanya, tapi sepertinya dia masih perlu terapi.

"Jadi kau mau memaafkan aku atau tidak?"

"Sudah kubilang diam! ahhh. . . . "

Dia kelihatan ingin menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya lagi, tapi sebab keduanya masih kupegang dengan erat untuk mengamankan wajahku sendiri akhirnya dia berakhir menggunakan dadaku sebagai pengganti dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

Di saat itulah. . .

"Hanabi. . . ayo kita pulang bersa. . ."

Pintu kelas terbuka dan dari baliknya aku bisa melihat kedua kakakku yang melihatku dengan pandangan shock. Dan tentu saja mereka aku juga melihat mereka dengan pandangan shock. Sebab sekarang aku sedang berbaring di lantai dengan seorang gadis berada di atas tubuhku dengan tangan yang kupegang dengan erat dan wajah yang kelihatannya lembab.

"Hinata, kurasa kita sudah mengganggu. . bagaimana kalau kita pulang duluan"

Tidak seperti kak Sakura yang memandangku dengan tatapan kosong, kak Hinata kelihatan dengan jelas akan meledak.

"Dasar adik bodoh! mesum! pengkhianaaaattt!"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa di sana ada kata pengkhianat! tapi yang jelas aku harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan begitu, kami berempat pulang bersama.

Hanya saja, sebelum keluar dari area sekolah aku menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa daftar murid yang diterima di tahun ini yang kebetulan masih dipasang di bagian depan gerbang utama sekolah.

Tidak ada banyak SMA yang bisa kau pilih di kota ini. Jadi ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau murid-murid yang tinggal di sekitar kota ini dan baru lulus akan memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini seperti aku dan Hanabi.

Karena itulah aku mencoba mencari namanya. Dengan teliti aku memeriksa seluruh nama yang tertempel di atasnya.

Di bagian sepuluh besar tidak ada. Di bagian seratus paling atas tidak ada. Seratus, dua ratus, dua ratus lima puluh dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Aku sudah berkali-kali mencari di papan pertama dan kedua tanpa mendapat hasil macam apapun.

"Coba-coba, di mana namanya?"

Orang itu lebih pintar dari Hanabi, jadi secara teori rengkingnya masuknya tidak akan terlalu jauh dari gadis kecil. Meski misalkan nilainya jatuhpun harusnya namanya tidak akan dipasangkan di angka lebih dari dua puluh.

Hanya saja, aku sudah mencari berkali-kali sampai ke rengking tengah di mana aku berada dan masih belum berhasil menemukannya.

"Apa dia tidak masuk ke sekolah lain?"

Aku melihat ke papan ketiga.

"Dia tidak mungkin di sana kan?"

Aku tidak terlalu berharap, tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa papan ketiga.

Dan di sana aku menemukannya.

Nama Kagura Karatachi.

Di bagian paling akhir dalam daftar.

* * *

Thanks yang udah mampir


End file.
